Becoming a Ninja
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Becoming a ninja is hard, especially for someone trying to hide their last name and belong with few others. For Suzu the dream has a hard journey. Her dream is to become an Anbu and to die protecting those close to her...
1. Boredom of Class

Hey everyone, yeah that's right, I'm writing another fanfic. Lol. But here's the difference, _**it's a NARUTO one. **_:D Well my friend Grace, _**Shining Silver (used to be babyinu-2000)**_ started this fanfic called _**Fate's Calling **_I think that's the name… Anyway, she used my character Suzu and I was planning to make a Naruto story anyway, just hadn't gotten into the mode yet since I didn't really know what to write about, and then Grave started hers so I was like, I know what I'm gunna do now. Lol. So I really hope you all enjoy it, if things aren't right, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Lol. Please enjoy. :D

**Becoming a Ninja**

**Boredom of Class**

The teacher looked at me strangely when I told him my name. He thought I was stupid from how he looked at me.

"Suzu, you don't have a last name?" he asked me.

"Yes Iruka Sensei, I don't have a last name," I said as I crossed my arms.

Now the whole class thought I was crazy, well a lot of people did. Like a blond with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, a blond haired girl with blue eyes, and a pink haired girl with green eyes. _'This is going to be just great… Everyone thinks I'm either messed up or trying to be cool…' _I thought with a small shrug.

"Alright Suzu, take a seat next to Hinata in the top row," Iruka Sensei said with a small sigh, pointing to a girl in the back of the room.

'_Yes, a seat in the back!' _I thought with a wide smile.

"Is something funny?" Iruka asked me.

'_Nothing except the fact that you're an idiot…' _

"No Iruka Sensei," I said sarcastically as I walked up the stairs to the back row where the girl was.

That blond boy kept staring at me while I sat down and I gave him a cold glare with my golden eyes. _'What's this kid's deal?' _

"H-hi," the blue haired girl said with a smile.

"Hey," I said as I crossed my arms on the desk and rested my head on them.

"I'm Hinata," the girl with the blue hair and velvet eyes introduced herself.

"I'm Suzu."

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said shyly.

"You don't have to be shy around me. It's not like I'll kill you or something, but you don't have to be nice to me either if you don't want to," I said as I looked at her with just my eyes.

Hinata didn't know why, but she found the fact that my hair was ice blue and my eyes were golden to be kind of strange. _'I'm not used to this whole thing yet. I want to become a ninja, but I'd rather train on my own first before going to a place like this…' _

"Naruto, show me your clone jutsu!" the sensei told the blond boy that was staring at me.

"Oh come on Iruka Sensei, do I have to?" the boy whined.

'_God, shut up and get it over with.' _

"Yes Naruto. If you want to become a ninja then show me your clone jutsu."

"Aw fine. If it'll help me become Hokage," Naruto said as he got out of his seat and walked down to beside the sensei.

Some of the students started to laugh and I could only wonder why. There were only the few that weren't laughing.

"How troublesome," a boy groaned from in front of us.

'_What's so funny? It's only a clone jutsu.' _I watched intently as Naruto transformed into an older man wearing a white and red hat with a really big nose.

"What the hell," I whispered, recognizing him as trying to look like the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village.

"Um, Suzu, will you… Will you come meet my friends after? I-I'm sure you would like Tenten," Hinata asked me quietly.

'_Why does she want me to hang out with her?' _

"Naruto, if you're going to do it then do it right!" the pink haired girl shouted at him.

"Alright Sakura," Naruto said back with agreement.

I grunted with annoyance towards Naruto.

"Maybe tomorrow… It seems that someone has their eyes on me," I said to her before closing my eyes.

'_Yeah, there's someone watching me right now… Probably all those teachers to make sure I'm not a troublemaker.' _

"Enough Naruto, go back to your seat," Iruka Sensei said with some agitation.

"Hey sensei, why don't you make Suzu try it? I'm sure she knows something," a rather chubby kid with a bag of chips and what looked like a pair of underwear on his head… which was actually some sort of head-protector.

"Let's see you do it first fat head," I said coldly, opening my eyes to his words.

'_He thinks I can't do it. What a loser!' _I thought with a smirk as I saw him get mad.

"I'M NOT FAT!" he yelled at me.

"Enough already Chouji," Iruka Sensei said sternly.

With a heightened temper, the fat kid sat down and continued to eat his chips. _'Take that fat head.' _

"Let's see your jutsu Suzu."

Getting to my feet, I walked into the middle isle and did the hand signs. _'I'm so glad that I learned this a long time ago. I only know it because I watched that kid use it a bunch of times.' _I transformed into Iruka Sensei and grinned widely.

"Let's see your jutsu, Iruka Sensei," I said with his voice.

Transforming back, I sat down with a smirk.

"Wow, she's so cool," one person whispered.

"She's such a show off," another one whispered.

My gaze fell onto Naruto, who was now sitting down at his seat with crossed arms and a pout.

I felt a poke at my side and I looked at Hinata with some interest.

"T-that was really good, Suzu," she said with a kind smile.

"Thanks. I wouldn't mind seeing what jutsus you can do Hinata," I replied, turning my attention back to the sensei.

'_Hinata acts so nice to me. I can only wonder if she acts that way to everyone…' _

"Everyone, practice this jutsu until you get it right. Tomorrow will be a small test to see who is getting better and who needs help," Iruka Sensei said before waving his hand as a dismissal.

All the applying ninjas got to their feet and Hinata turned to me.

"So would you come meet Tenten tomorrow?" she asked me again.

"Sure I guess. It couldn't hurt to get to know more than one person around this place," I said with a shrug.

"T-thank you," she said with a small bow.

"Suzu, Sasuke, may I speak with you both for a moment?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"See you later Hinata," I said before running down the steps to where the sensei and another boy were standing.

'_That symbol, on the back of that boy's shirt… I've seen it somewhere before…' _

"Suzu, if you already mastered that jutsu, then why did you come to this ninja academy?"

"I felt like it. Any academy is better than no academy," I said with a shrug before leaving the room.

Sasuke just grunted with some annoyance as he watched me leave.

"It's probably her dream to become Hokage as well," he mocked me.

"My dream is to protect those who are dear to me," I shouted back from the hallway.

'_Now, since there's no place for me to go right now, I think I'll go sit on top of the Hokage mountain thing and do nothing. Maybe it'll be far enough from the people following me with those damn eyes!' _I thought with annoyance and a slight feeling of fear. What I didn't know was that there were two sets of eyes following me; someone who had been following me for a long time, and someone I had met recently.

"Protect those who are dear to you? To me, it looks like there's no one for you to protect, and no one to protect you," a shinobi laughed from the shadows of the buildings as they watched, with two more sets of shinobi eyes standing behind him.

"Come one, we know she's guilty," said one with a smirk.

"Give her about an hour, then I'll give the signal," the first shinobi said before all three disappeared.

* * *

I jumped from roof to roof top towards the Hokage mountain thing. It would be a few hours until sunset would come, so I had time to laze about and think things over.

"How long ago did it happen? Mother and father were killed by that damn ninja, and I don't even remember how long ago it was. How disgraceful am I?" I asked myself with some mockery as I reached the mountain and sat on the fourth Hokage's head.

'_Sorry lord Hokage, but this is my only place to go till the sun goes down.' _I said the apology in my head, in hopes that the Hokage's spirit might hear it even though it was in my head. My black baggy pants looked really big against the hard stone and my bare feet could feel the warm breeze. On my right arm clung come cloth that was much like the ones I had seen the Sasuke boy wearing only mine were red and black; the black being on the inside and red being the elastic like material that clung to my arm. On my left wrist was just a small chain bracelet. I was wearing a baggy red shirt with sleeves that went to my elbows. I closed my eyes and felt my ice blue hair blow with the wind. _'Nothing like some peace and quiet to make everything seem peaceful.' _

There was the sound of someone landing on the stone of the mountain and I quickly reached into the large pocket of my right pant leg and pulled out a kunai before jumping to my feet and turning around.

"You are a very interesting person, Suzu. Every time I get close to catching you, you disappear on me again. Why would you come all the way back here though? Are you looking for a reason? Their killer perhaps?" the shinobi said with a smirk.

I looked at the ninja coldly. He had a hood over his head, but I could see his face from the nose down. _'Him again…' _Gripping the kunai tighter, I got ready to stab him with it.

"Why do you keep following me, you stupid water ninja? Is it because I killed that guy once upon a time? You and your two other friends can leave because I'm not going back to accept punishment. That bastard deserved to die!" I growled hatefully.

"I'm not taking you back to accept punishment. I'm giving the punishment for slaughtering a sensei of our village!" he said as he threw senbon to the right and left into buildings.

'_This guy has followed me for about a year now… That ninja from their village that I killed had a damn good reason to die. Just like the one who slaughtered my family deserves to die above anyone else.' _I ran at the shinobi with my kunai held tightly in hand.

"So you've finally decided to fight back," he laughed as he pulled out some more senbon.

"You're gunna be the one fighting back!"

Right when I swung the kunai, he stabbed the senbon into my chest only to have a cloud appear around him. I had substituted to behind him and before I could strike him, four arms took hold of both of mine, two on each arm. _'What the hell? Wait… Those senbon from earlier… He was giving a signal.' _

"Cheater," I whispered, not struggling as of yet.

"All is fair in love and war," the shinobi with the hood laughed as he turned to face me.

'_If he thinks all is fair then we'll see if he believes this to be fair as well.' _Cracking my knuckles by making a fist, I forced chakra into my arms and pushed the other two ninjas into the one in front of me. Upon being free, I smirked with some amusement.

"Catch me if you can, mist ninja. I don't give up easily!" I said before running across the

Hokage mountain to jump to the buildings.

'_How am I gunna get rid of these guys? I'm running out of things to trick them with.' _Suddenly the ninja with the hood appeared and was running beside me, his hood falling down as he ran. Across his face was a long scar, one he blamed me for happening.

"Why don't you just accept the punishment?" he asked me, going in to punch my stomach.

I jumped to the left and then to the ground. Landing in an alley, I waited for the shinobi to jump down. Once I saw him, I gave him a cold look.

"Because," I started, dropping down to my hands and kicking upward into his chest, "It's no fun being like that!"

I watched as he flew upward and I quickly got to my feet before continuing my escape. _'Damn, I can't use my summon in the middle of the village. It would draw too much attention and my summon would be upset with me.' _

"To the right," I whispered to myself before going left and jumping to the roof of the building.

The wind was blowing a little rougher than before and I could see that rain was on its way. _'Darn… If I don't get rid of these three ninjas by the time the rain falls then I'm really screwed. Hidden Mist ninjas can manipulate water of any sort.' _Some sort of water was thrown into my face and as I tried to wipe it from my face, shackles were placed on both of my wrists.

"What the," I whispered with confusion.

Two strong hands took hold of my arms and then the once hooded ninja appeared in front of me.

"That was a pretty good kick that you used on me. I think you might have even cracked one of my ribs," he laughed slightly.

"Too bad, and here I was hoping to break some," I mocked.

My words got me a strong punch to the stomach. I coughed, feeling the wind being knocked out of me.

"You should learn not to be so arrogant," the ninja said with a smirk.

'_I need to substitute, but they'd see. Better try anyway.' _Putting my hands together, I did the signs for substitution. The hooded ninja pulled out some senbon and dug them into my stomach. Another cloud of smoke appeared, leaving the senbon stuck in an old log. I took the chance to try to run away but another ninja teleported to beside me and ax kicked me on my shoulder. I fell to the ground with a deep pain flowing through my shoulder. _'Damn… I forgot that there were three of them…' _I cursed with gritted teeth.

"Did you really believe that I would go after someone like you unguarded? Do you really see me as that foolish?"

"The punishment is death for what you've done," said the ninja who kicked me.

"I believe that since I've been after you for so long, I'll let you live after beating the crap out of you for all the things you've done to me," the hooded ninja laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

I attempted to get to my feet, only to be pulled up forcefully by the back of my shirt. _'I can't do anything to get away from them… I can't do the summon and I can't use my special technique without some sort of shadow or nighttime.' _I got punched across the face and then a kunai sliced across the side of my right arm.

"You bastard," I whispered, wincing with one eye and giving the shinobi a cold glare with the other.

I got kneed in the back by the ninja who had lifted me to my feet and felt the air leave my lungs.

"Show some more respect!" he demanded with a smirk.

"Why…? Just because he's a… a right hand man of the leader in the Land of Waves, I should show him some respect?" I mocked as I tried to bring in more air.

There was a round kick to my ribs that caused me to fall to my knees. The ninja behind me stabbed my left shoulder blade with senbon and then grabbed a tight hold of the back of my head by my hair.

"This should teach you about killing a respectable sensei of another village. If you ever come to the Land of Waves, you will be killed and I being the one who killed you," the hooded ninja said coldly before kicking me in the stomach and punching my other cheek.

I felt all strength leave my body as I was picked up and thrown off the roof to the ground below. My back collided with the solid ground and the senbon stabbed even deeper into my shoulder. On my arm, I could feel the blood slowly drying and fresh blood coming from my back. _'Damn it, they're so cheap. I would have won if there weren't three of them.' _I tried to roll over but failed horribly at it.

Rain started to fall from the sky and land on my face. Closing my eyes, I fell into unconsciousness. A lot of people passed the alleyway and only one person stopped to see the hooded ninja, with his hood back over his head, appear from almost nowhere.

"Remember my warning Suzu. Otherwise I will be forced to kill you," the ninja said before disappearing once again.

The person that had seen the shinobi vanish walked into the alley with a worried face.

"Hey Hinata, why'd you stop?" a girl's voice asked before a girl with brown hair in buns came into view.

"Tenten, we have to get a sensei quick!" Hinata said with worry as she turned around to look at her friend.

"Why? What's going on?" Tenten wondered as she came a little closer.

"Suzu's really hurt! Get Iruka Sensei or someone!" Hinata said urgently, feeling that there was something wrong.

"Alright, I'll be back!" Tenten shouted before running away.

* * *

There was the quiet sound of beeping and it started to annoy me in my sleep. _'Where am I? Why the heck am I so sore? Wait… I fought those three shinobi and got the crap beaten out of me… But where am I now? Did someone find me?' _I rolled onto my left side and opened my eyes. The room was completely dark and I could only hope that no one else was in the place with me.

"A hospital," I whispered with some annoyance.

"Huh… Suzu? Are you awake?" a girl's voice asked me.

"S-Suzu, are you alright?" Hinata's voice asked.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness more and I could see both Hinata and another girl with two buns on her head. _'I really hope that they can't see my eyes right now…' _

"What's… What's wrong with your eyes?" the kind girl asked me.

'_Damn they can see them!' _

"It's… It's nothing. Nothing at all," I said quietly, closing them halfway.

"How do you have them? The entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered years ago. I only know of one being alive," Tenten said with some interest.

"Really?" I wondered with surprised, sitting up really fast.

'_I'm not the only one alive? There's still someone else?!' _

"The Uchiha clan?" Hinata wondered.

"It's the pass down of the Uchiha clan with each generation. My father was the Uchiha and my mother was a regular ninja. That's the reason my eyes change with the amount of darkness they see," I explained before cracking my left shoulder from sleeping on it.

The senbon had damaged the shoulder muscles, but I knew that they would heal in due time.

Hinata watched as Tenten turned on the lights to the room. The red of the Sharingan vanished only to be replaced by golden orbs. _'I hate this stupid hospital already. Looks like I'll have to make sure to train so I won't have to come back here again.' _

"Alright, I feel better now. Let's get out of here before someone comes to check on things," I said with a wide smile.

"W-what?!" both Tenten and Hinata shouted.

"Ah, not so loud. Don't tell them that. It's not like I'm gunna go off and almost get killed again. That's a one time thing until I become a real ninja," I pulled off the beeper thing and then quickly jumped off the bed.

"You know, they're gunna think you're dead, and or dying right?" Tenten said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. That's why I advise you to run away with me before we get caught and you two get blamed for letting me go," I laughed as well.

"That's cheating!" Tenten yelled at me.

"Bye," I said with a wide smile on my face before I jumped out the window.

"She's crazy!" Tenten said with astonishment.

"S-sure looks that way," Hinata said with a smile.

Tenten put a hand on her friend's head.

"Life would be boring if everyone was normal, wouldn't it? Like if Neji or Naruto were normal," she laughed.

"Or if Suzu had grown up with her parent's," Hinata finished with a kind smile.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find that out the hard way, won't we?" Tenten laughed before they both turned as someone opened the door.

"Where is she? Where did that girl go?" a nurse asked with urgency.

"She left while Tenten and I were asleep. We're sorry for letting her get away," Hinata said with a slight bow.

"What she said," Tenten said as she pointed to her friend.

"What a strange girl. When you two were eating, she kept saying _'can't summon llama' _in her sleep," the nurse said with a shrug.

"Not the llama!"

**End of Chapter 1**

Well there you have it. :D :D I really, really, _**REALLY **_hope that you all enjoyed it. If you get bored and or are interested in reading Grace's version of this, go ahead. Lol. _**Fate's Calling by Shining Silver. **_I suggest that you read it because I think it's totally awesome, and I'm not just saying that because she's my friend, but because it really is awesome. :D:D So I really hoped that you all enjoyed my fanfic, and that you'll go read Grace's version with Hinata, Tenten, and Suzu. :D:D Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as a I can. :D:D


	2. Becoming Close Friends

Hey everyone. Yes that's right, I'm updating. :D:D Aren't you all just so proud? Lol! So yeah, I decided it was a good time to finish updating since today was a snow day, and this chapter technically has to do with a day off. So let's all do the dancing cow and Itachi dance while no one else is looking. XD God I love those icons. :D:D Thank you all to those who have read this story so far, even though it's only the second chapter. I really appreciate it. :D That and the reviews make me happy too, though I could get more hits… Please enjoy!

**Becoming Close Friends**

I ran from the hospital, disappearing from the area of the building. _'Damn, where is that house again? Why don't I know where I live when I've lived here for like a week already? Why I ask you! Why!' _I shouted at myself while jumping from roof top to roof top.

"Very interesting, isn't it, the workings of a hospital? I mean, they didn't even remove those shackles from you," a guy asked me when I landed on the roof of a building.

Looking around, I saw a silver haired guy walk out with glasses perched on his nose that reflected the now shining moonlight, showing no sign of the previous rain.

"Go suck a lemon, loser," I said with a glare towards him before disappearing.

"I do wonder what the cards will say about you, Suzu," the boy said before teleporting elsewhere.

'_Stupid silver haired kid… He thinks that I'll just come out and tell him anything about me. What a loser!' _I thought with a small smirk. Just because I was lost and sore, didn't mean that I was brain-dead.

"There's something wrong with that kid," I whispered to myself before stopping on another rooftop.

I heard a howl from beside the building and I looked down to the street to see a boy walking with a white dog.

"Aw man Akamaru! That was some meal huh?" the boy asked the dog.

Akamaru barked happily and I smirked with some amusement. _'Wow and I thought having a llama for a summon was cool…' _I smiled gently before continuing on my way. Jumping over a few more roof tops, I stopped and looked around.

"Man I'm lost," I whispered.

"How can you be lost when you're standing on the roof of your home?" a guy asked me as he appeared while putting a book away into his pocket.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the man with spiky silver hair and his ninja head protector covering his left eye.

His mouth was covered, but I could tell he was smirking slightly.

"The name's Kakashi. It's an honor to finally meet you, Suzu," he replied.

"Yeah, right… So, this is my house?" I asked, pointing at the roof below my feet.

'_Man do I feel stupid now…' _

"Your skills are impressive," Kakashi said as he looked at me intently.

"Born that way and raised myself to be the best," I said with a shrug, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going inside."

Jumping down to the ground, I opened the door with my key and went inside to the darkness. My Sharingan eyes looked around the darkness to see if anything had changed while I was away.

"Nope, everything's still in boxes," I shrugged before turning on the light.

There were three large boxes in the corner of the main room next to the couch and the kitchen was already cleaned up because I had to eat. My room up stairs was already packed up except for one box that had some things of my old home in the Land of Waves. _'Why the hell did I even go there?' _I asked myself with a small laugh.

"Right… Haku," I whispered, remembering the quiet boy who was with the assassin.

Summoning my chakra, I cut my thumb on a kunai and then slid the bleeding wound across a scroll before doing some hand signs.

"Earth Style; Llama Pursuit jutsu!" I said as I summoned my llama.

The fuzzy light brown llama looked at me with curiosity and I smiled.

"Food time! Ceil or lettuce today?" I asked it.

My llama replied with a stomp on the ground to say the first one.

"Ceil? Alright, if you say so," I said with a wide smile.

I would do anything for my llama, since I had lost count in how many times it had saved my butt from being caught by that Mist shinobi. Opening the fridge, I ripped off a large chunk of the lettuce look alike with wavier leaves and then two more before putting them in a bowl.

"There you go. Now you can sleep with me tonight or you can sleep on the couch. Just stay off my right arm tonight," I said with a small grin.

My llama replied by eating the ceil from the bowl and I cracked my shoulder before going up to my room.

'_Those two girls: Hinata and Tenten, they acted as if nothing was wrong with me… They know my last name. I can only hope that they don't say anything about my Uchiha bloodline.' _I thought as I went upstairs. Getting into my bedroom, I pulled all but one of my kunai out of my pocket, leaving the shuriken, and placed them on my dresser.

"I want sleep," I groaned as I fell onto my bed.

'_Aw man, I have to go to work tomorrow. That's not fair. The Ramen Shop. I'm really not looking forward to it.' _I thought as I rolled onto my back with my left arm stretched over. There were thumps coming up the stairs and my llama came to my room before jumping onto my bed and lying down on top of my left arm.

"There you are," I said quietly, "You know, I still haven't given you a name yet."

It nudged my head with its nose and I laughed slightly before trying to scratch its fur with the hand it was lying on.

"See you tomorrow llama. Don't eat anything," I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I looked around my room to see what was going on. _'That was so messed up… I hate dreams like that…' _

"Llama, I want my feet back," I groaned, trying to get my feet out from under my llama.

It snorted and I sat up.

"What do you mean no? They're myfeet," I groaned again.

It snorted again and shook its head slightly.

"They're _my_ feet! Give them back!" I said kicking my feet again.

My llama made a burping sound and got off the bed, giving me feeling back to my feet.

"Thank you," I said as I patted it on the head and scratched its ears.

I got out of bed, still wearing the same clothes as the day before. _'I'll wash them later…' _I thought with a dull look on my face. Walking out of my room, I went downstairs with my llama following close behind me. My golden eyes glanced at the clock in the kitchen and I found out something very important.

"Damn it I'm late for the academy!" I shouted with worry.

My llama looked at me curiously and I sighed.

"Sorry llama, you have to go back," I said as I ended the summon and ran towards the door.

'_Why do I know where the academy and work is when I don't even know where my own house is?' _I asked myself as I ran towards the ninja academy. Finally coming to the academy, I burst in through the door and disrupted Iruka Sensei.

"Why are you late Suzu?" he asked me with some annoyance.

I received lots of stares from the class and I remembered that I never changed my clothes from the night before. _'Right, no one knows I was attacked last night except Hinata and Tenten, unless they told everyone. Then they know…' _

"Um… Iruka Sensei," Hinata started to say, which drew a lot of attention.

"I slept in sensei, because I am a ninja," I said with a shrug.

"Who sleeps in because they're a ninja?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Training, you loser," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then stuck out his tongue.

"Take a seat Suzu. You can do ten laps of the academy after to make up for it," Iruka Sensei said with even more annoyance.

'_Ten laps… Well he never said I had to do the running.' _I thought with amusement. I walked up the steps to where Hinata was sitting and sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell him about why you were late?" Hinata asked me.

"I did, I slept in. I just didn't tell him why I slept in," I laughed with a wide grin.

"You're weird Suzu," Hinata laughed quietly, "But that's what we like about you. Would you like to come to the Ramen Shop with Tenten and me today?"

"I'll already be there after class. I have to work," I laughed again.

"Would it be alright if Kiba and Naruto came?" she asked me with a small blush.

"Whatever, it's only more people for me to serve."

'_Naruto… I don't' know if I'll be able to resist messing around with his head.' _I thought with an evil smirk a I glanced at the blond boy who was barely paying attention. There was a yawn from the other side of the room and I noticed it was the boy with the dog from the night before. _'I didn't even notice that he was in my class as well. I wonder who he could be.' _

"You hungry again Akamaru?" he asked the dog in his coat.

The dog barked quietly with agreement to what he said.

"Iruka Sensei, can I go get some food for Akamaru?" the boy asked as he put his hand up.

"Yes Kiba, but make it quick," the sensei said with the same annoyance.

Iruka Sensei wasn't getting to teach his lesson and it was starting to get on his nerved a bit. _'So that boy is Kiba. Interesting.' _I smirked slightly before seeing Naruto put up his hand.

"Can I go to the washroom? My instant ramen isn't sitting right," he groaned with agony.

Everyone stared blankly at him for a moment before most of the girls started to shout.

"Ew, Naruto that's disgusting!" Sakura screamed at him.

"What? I only farted," Naruto said defensively.

Kiba quickly ran from the classroom with his hand over both Akamaru's nose and his own.

"Loser," Sasuke scoffed as he turned away from Naruto.

"One day, when I become Hokage, you'll have respect for me and I'll show you who the loser is! Believe it!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke before jumping out the window to wherever.

"Um Iruka Sensei, if the whole class is leaving then can the rest of us go too?" Sakura asked innocently.

'_This is one messed up class…' _

"How troublesome. Why does Naruto always have to run off like that?" the boy in front of me said with a yawn.

"It's not his fault, Shikamaru," Hinata said quietly.

"Maybe Naruto could learn to take a joke," I said quietly, crossing my arms.

'_I hope we can leave. I think I'd like to go to work now.' _

"Yeah, you guys can leave for today. Suzu, don't forget to do your laps," Iruka Sensei said finally.

"Yes sensei," I said with a yawn.

The whole class got to their feet with sighs of relief that there wouldn't be any testing. _'Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!' _With a grin on my face, I stretched my arms above my head and felt my shoulder crack.

"Alright work, here I come," I laughed.

"Do you have certain times to work?" Hinata asked me with a small smile.

"More like days and I can leave as soon as things aren't as busy. At least I get paid," I replied with a small yawn.

We both walked down the stairs and pass the teacher to the door.

Right when I was about to leave, a hand blocked the way and I grabbed the person by the wrist to move them.

"What's the real reason you were late?" a rather cold voice asked me.

I looked at the person coldly and saw that it was Sasuke.

"What's it to someone like you? I'm sure that my life has no meaning to you, Sasuke," I mocked coldly with a smirk.

"It would be good information to know if we ever ended up on the same team," he said with his dark eyes staring intently at me.

'_So this is Sasuke Uchiha… I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew that I was part of the Uchiha bloodline as well.' _I smirked slightly. Pulling, I moved Sasuke out of the way and walked into the hallway.

"That would be none of your business, wouldn't it?" I said with a grin and a laugh as I waited for Hinata.

"M-my apologies," she said with a slight bow to the boy before following after me.

Kiba came down the hallway and looked at Hinata.

"Where's the class going?" he asked with a bark from Akamaru right after.

"Wherever they want," I shrugged without emotion.

"Um, I-Iruka Sensei let the whole class out early," Hinata explained with a smile.

The familiar scent of food filled my nose, and I realized I had made a roast beef sandwich for lunch. _'Might as well give it to Kiba and Akamaru…' _Reaching into my left pant leg pocket, I grabbed the sandwich and looked at it closely. _'Didn't I make this yesterday?' _

"Still looks alright," I whispered to myself before looking at Kiba, "Is your dog still hungry?"

Akamaru barked happily.

"Seems like it, why?" Kiba wondered.

"I have a sandwich and I don't want it."

"Go for it Akamaru."

The dog jumped to the ground and I handed him the meat sandwich.

"Alright Hinata, I have to get to work. So I'll have to see you guys when you get there," I said with a wave and a wide grin.

"See you later Suzu," she replied with a smile.

Running down the hallway, I came out the front doors of the academy. _'Alright. He said to do ten laps but I'm not gunna be the one doing them.' _

"Clone jutsu!"

An exact replica of me appeared from a cloud of smoke and I looked at it closely.

"Just disappear when you're done running," I said before running to the Ramen Shop.

With my back turned, the clone started to silently run around the academy with enough chakra to disappear after ten laps.

"Hey kid, why are you such a loser?" a teenaged boy's voice asked with anger.

"I'm not a loser you cow!" a little girl shouted back.

"What did you just call me?!" the boy asked with even more anger.

'_I have to help that child… I don't care who that boy is!' _

"I'll show you some respect!" the boy shouted, raising a hand to punch the girl.

I appeared in front of him, grabbing his raised wrist with a displeased look on my face.

"Why don't you show yourself some respect, you bastard?" I growled angrily.

"Who the hell are you?"

'_Yeah that's right, become afraid of me.' _I smirked with some amusement to the tone of his voice.

"I'm a ninja who is gunna kick your sorry hide if you don't leave this girl alone. Got that? Do you Mr. High and Mighty?" I asked with a cold glare in my golden eyes.

"I'll show you too then, how strong I can be," he growled at me.

I squeezed the guy's wrist tighter with anger. _'Hasn't that girl run away yet?' _For that fraction of a second that my mind lingered to the little girl, the boy punched my left cheek and knocked me off balance to the ground. _'So that's how he wants to be… Fine, I'll show him just how strong I really am.' _

"Cover your eyes little girl," I warned as I reached into my right pocket for a shuriken.

Jumping to my feet, I threw the shuriken at his head, hoping that he would dodge. When he quickly moved to the right, I smirked and punched him hard into the solar plexes.

"I hope that hurt, because I could do a lot worse," I threatened, feeling the wind being knocked out of him.

When he fell over, I laughed slightly and turned to the little girl sitting behind me. _'I don't know why she didn't leave, but I'll take her with me to work and find her parents later.' _I found my kunai and came back to the little girl.

"Come with me little girl, I'll bring you to your parents later, alright?" I said, holding out a hand to her.

She looked at me coldly, as if she shouldn't trust me.

"That was a very brave of you, to try and fight back. I wish I had had that much fight in me when I was your age. It was only until I lost that which was most precious to me that I learned that world wasn't always fair," I said with a small smile.

"Do you swear to bring me back to my mom?" she asked wearily.

"Only after I feed you some ramen," I replied, hand still held out to her.

She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. _'I know more than anyone, well except maybe Sasuke, how it feels to lose family… to be deeply wounded at that age…' _My expression became solemn, remembering the day that bastard killed my parents. I didn't know who it was, but swore to myself that I would find them one day.

Upon coming to the ramen shop, my expression became happier.

"We have come to work!" I called as I walked through the curtain.

"Why are you so early Suzu?" the waitress asked me.

"The sensei let us out early. There was no point in us staying if a bunch of us weren't there," I said with a shrug.

The little girl looked at me with curiosity. She had to be about five or six years old.

"Here's a seat," I said with a smile as I lifted her to a stool, "I'll bring you a bowl of ramen in a minute."

"What, you a mom now?" a familiar voice asked me with anger.

'_Naruto… What the hell is his problem?' _I asked, becoming angry my self as I clenched my fists.

"I have done nothing to you, so don't bother me Naruto," I threatened.

"Yeah right, you show off. You're just as bad as that damn Sasuke," Naruto growled at me, "Always making us feel like losers!"

I grabbed the collar or his cream coloured shirt and put my kunai threateningly close to the vital point in his throat. _'This little bastard…' _

"Listen Naruto and listen well. There are two sides of me, the normal me and my black side. Once the black side gets out, I get pissed and do things irrationally. What I do with my life, in my life, is my business. Whether it bothers you or not, I could care less," I said coldly before putting the kunai back in my pocket.

"Suzu, you're not threatening my favorite customer, are you?" the owner of the shop asked me though the cooking window.

"No, just a classmate," I replied before going behind the counter and grabbing a bowl to feed the little girl.

"Bill please," Naruto said unenthusiastically.

"Here you are sir," the waitress I spoke to said with a slight smile of apology.

'_Naruto is so annoying. He doesn't know when to shut up.' _I thought with agitation as I watched Naruto leave.

"You really shouldn't so that, you know?" the waitress laughed as she came around the counter.

"Can I get some beef ramen Hachi?" I asked the owner who was cooking.

"Not a problem, but if it' for that little girl then it'll come out of your salary," he said with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter to me. Keeping someone else safe is more important to me," I said with a smile.

"I'll never come to understand you," he said as he scooped the ramen into the bowl I had gotten out.

"Here you go little girl," I smiled as I gave her the bowl and chopsticks.

"Thank you."

The waitress looked at me sternly and crossed arms. _'I don't want them to understand me.' _

"Are you going to take the time to listen to me or are you going to ignore me?" she asked.

"I guess I could listen, since you are the only mother figure of my life," I said with a smirk.

"I know you like to keep to your secrets to yourself, but I wish you would open up a bit more," the waitress explained to me.

"I have made friends since I got here, so don't worry," I said with a small smile, "But when he betrays my thoughts with such stupidity, it pisses me off."

"Then don't take it out on my customers," Hachi mocked me.

"At least I'm still alive, that's what matters, right _'mom'_?" I laughed teasingly.

Ever since I had come here, I started working and got to know Hachi and his wife, the waitress, better. Hachi was much like a father who would laugh and let you off of trouble, but also seemed to make sure I was safe. His wife, Nasha, was overprotective, and worried a lot about different things. They were both much like parents and seemed to take a liking to kids without parents.

"Um, thank you for the ramen," the little girl's voice caught me out of thought.

Turning to her, I saw that her bowl was empty and she had a small blush on her face.

"Alright, would you like to go home now little girl?" I asked with a kind smile.

"Y-yes," she nodded with a wide grin.

"I'll be back Nasha. If two girls and a boy come in with a dog, tell them I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I went back around the counter and took the girl's hand as she jumped down from the stool.

'_I like this little girl. She's not afraid to stuck up for herself.' _Together we walked outside, me leading ahead of her.

"So where do you live?" I asked, knowing I had no idea where she lived.

"Near the academy, a few houses down," she replied, looking around the street as people passed us.

'_I think I know that house…' _I thought, stopping and kneeling to face the little girl.

"Hop onto my back and I'll carry you there, alright?"

The little girl nodded and jumped onto my back as if for a piggy back.

"Hold on."

I jumped onto the roof of the Ramen Shop and started running towards the academy. He sun was bright, the rain from the previous night leaving no trace of it happening. _'Good… If there's no rain, there's no chance of those water ninjas coming back.' _

After changing rooftops at least ten times, I found myself in front of the academy.

"Third house on the right," the little girl said happily.

"Got it," I replied, running to the right.

Upon reaching the third house, I put the little girl back on solid ground and she took my hand with a smile. She started running towards the door, dragging me behind her.

"I want you to meet my mom," she said happily.

She opened the door and a woman was standing there, about to leave the dark room. _'Crap, I can't go in there…' _

"Elsie, where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" the woman said with worry tracing her voice when she saw the little girl.

"I'm sorry for not bringing her back sooner. I insisted on feeding her ramen from work, so that's what kept her," I said with a nervous smile on my face.

"Oh, thank you so much for bringing her home," the woman said with a bow to me and taking the small girl into her arms.

"I'll see you around Elsie, I have to get back to work," I said with a small wave before turning to run back to work.

When I got back to work, I was relieved to see that Hinata and Tenten hadn't gotten there yet. _'I wonder if Kiba's gunna come too…' _

"Have you actually come back to work?" Nasha asked me with a smirk.

"It's only noon."

"Customers come at noon," she said as she looked at the door.

Almost on cue, Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba came in with Akamaru as well. _'Wow… That was really close…' _I thought with a sweat drop at the back of my head.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba… right?" I asked Kiba as he came in closer behind the two girls.

"H-how's work going?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Good I guess," I laughed nervously as I glance towards Nasha.

She, in turn, gave me a curious look in what I would do.

"So what would you guys like?"

"Could I have some beef ramen?" Kiba asked.

"Some chicken for me please," Tenten said with a smile.

"Just some regular ramen please," Hinata said even more shyly.

"Hachi, could I get a beef, chicken, and a regular please?" I asked as I went around the counter to get the bowls.

"Sure, but what about you?" he laughed, "You want to go on break now right?"

'_Wow, he's good…' _I thought with some surprise.

"No, I don't have to if you need me," I replied with a sincere smile.

Nasha came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Suzu. You can even leave if you want to. It won't be busy today."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she smiled.

'_Why are they so nice to me?' _I wondered, only to be brought back to reality by the three bowls come back full.

"Thank you Hachi, and you too Nasha," I said with a bow before taking the bowls and giving them to my three friends with chopsticks.

"Thank you," Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba said at the same time, followed by a bark by Akamaru.

"Eat a way guy," I laughed just before they started eating.

'_This is something I could get used too… Maybe Hinata and Tenten can be the things I protect with y life.' _The thought was hopeful and I had to hold onto it, because risking my life to protect a boy was most definitely out of the question.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hello again. So exams are coming soon… again. That could be both a good thing and a bad thing, though it's sort of a bad thing because I have a crazy next semester that I'm not really looking forward too. _sweat drops _I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter, I plan on updating when I can, so please don't lose faith in me. :D:D Please R&R and I'll try to update when I get the chance. :D:D


	3. Plans

Hello everyone. I'm finally updating after my trip to Costa Rica. Lol. It was a long trip so I got a whole other chapter and a half written for this already. Lol. Not to mention a new chapter for _In Darkness_, _Shadows of Darkness_, and _Midnight_. :D:D That's a lot of darkness for you. Lol. So yeah, I have a lot of catching up to do for my loyal fans. :D:D I worked hard on this chapter and finally coming up with my plot line for this. Lol. The next two to three chapters should be pretty exciting for all of those who like action. :D:D Lol. So after a few weeks of not updating, here is the new chapter. Oh yeah, and thanks to all of those who have reviewed and read this story so far. It makes me really happy to know that there are people out there who are enjoying my first Naruto fanfic. :D:D

**Plans**

Everyone ate ramen as if they were hungry, but stopped every now and then to talk. _'I never really thought that something so simple could make you feel welcome…' _

"So, who's ready for that trip in two days?" Kiba asked after swallowing some noodles.

"Trip to where?" I asked, not really aware of it.

"To the Land of Waves," Tenten replied with a small smile.

'_The Land of… Waves… Oh crap. I can't go there! I'll put everyone in danger.' _

"You don't say," I said quietly.

"T-there were at least twelve students chosen for it; Kiba, Naruto, S-Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, me… and a few more," Hinata explained quietly, pushing the noodles around in her bowl.

To me, it didn't look like she'd eaten much, and she probably hadn't.

"I think I heard something about you going Suzu," Kiba said, looking at Akamaru who was sitting on his lap.

"Sounds interesting," I lied, trying to sound enthused.

'_Just what I need, a trip to where that damn shinobi lives. He said he'd kill me, but how sure of that can he be? I mean, I can always run away from him…' _I thought with an amused smirk.

"You didn't really sleep in today, did you?" Kiba asked with interest, catching my half lie from the academy.

"I slept in alright, just didn't say why," I laughed slightly.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other with some worry.

"Who'd you fight?" Kiba asked me, catching on.

"Someone I've known for a while. He won't be coming back here again though," I explained, even more amused.

'_I'll deal with being there. I've missed enough from the academy already. A trip to the Land of Waves won't kill me… Well it might, but I'll kill him first.' _

"W-what will you do that day Tenten?" Hinata asked with interest.

"You know me, probably something with Neji," Tenten replied with a smile.

'_Neji?' _I didn't know the name, but if it made Tenten happy then I didn't really care who it was.

"Alright, I have to go. See you guys in class tomorrow, well except you Tenten. So I'll see you guys later," Kiba said as he pushed his now empty second bowl of ramen to the side, "Come on Akamaru, let's go home."

All three of us watched as he left and Hinata pushed her ramen bowl and chopsticks to the side.

"Do you want to leave now?" I asked them.

"It's up to you," Tenten said quietly.

'_Why is it up to me?' _

"Sure, let's go," I said with a smile.

"Alright, that'll be 2.50 each," my _'mom' _said happily.

"Uh, here," both Tenten and Hinata said as they handed her the money.

"Hope you have a nice day, and don't get into too much trouble today Suzu."

"Yes mom," I laughed with a small wave before the three of us left.

Tenten looked at me funny when we were outside and walking down the street.

"I didn't know they had a kid," she said with some confusion.

"B-but didn't you just move here?" Hinata asked me after.

At first I was confused, but then I caught on. _'They really believed that mom comment… Didn't they?' _

"It's an inside joke. Don't you guys remember?" I laughed slightly.

"Remember what?"

I laughed to myself with some amusement at their memory loss.

"My parents are dead. My whole clan is dead, remember?"

At my words, Hinata looked kind of sad, but Tenten still looked a little confused.

"Suzu, you say it like you don't care," Tenten stated, looking away from my gaze.

'_Like I don't care? I'm working hard to become a ninja, to become an ANBU so I can kill the bastard that killed my clan… But I guess they don't' know that, wouldn't know that, would they?' _With a small sigh, I looked to the blue sky that allowed the sunlight to get through.

"Of course I care that they're dead. I mean, they were my family. I'm just so used to being alone, that it doesn't hurt any more. All it does now, when I really think about it, is piss me off," I laughed slightly at my stupidity.

Everything was silent for a few minutes between the three of us except the people passing in the street. _'I wonder why that bothered Tenten so much…' _

"I'll see you guys later. I have some training to do for class tomorrow. Bye Hinata, Suzu," Tenten said before running into a crowd of people.

I watched as Tenten disappeared through the crowd of people and then looked at Hinata.

"Did what I say bother her? About my parents being dead?" I asked the quiet girl beside me.

"Tenten doesn't have parents either. I-it really bothered her when it happened, so I-I guess she never really stopped caring about them," Hinata explained quietly.

'_I get it now. Why am I so stupid sometimes? Okay, note to self, don't say anything parent related things around Tenten!' _I scolded myself silently.

"S-Suzu, I should go home too. I-I have to help my sister train," Hinata said with a slight bow.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," I replied with a smile of appreciation.

With that, Hinata left as well, leaving me to find my house… alone… again. _'Damn. Maybe I should ask for a mop at some point…'_ I thought to myself with a sweat drop and a nervous look on my face.

"Alright, I'll find it some way or the other," I laughed slightly.

I ran through the crowd of people, eternally grateful when I found an opening. _'Stupid people, always walking together in packs…' _In my head, I shook my fist at the crowd of people. Something caught my golden eyes and I looked past the buildings to see the forest. _'Maybe it's time I did a little of my own training…' _

I ran straight through the people on the other side of the road towards the trees. _'Maybe this is one of those training grounds…' _Bursting through some bushes, I stopped in the shadows when the sound of someone else being near hit my ears. Jumping into a tree, I balanced on the branch and watched. _'It's that fat kid from class and that lazy kid who sits in front of us all the time…' _

"Chouji the Human Boulder!"

I watched as the large Chouji rolled over Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru!"

"Hey Chouji, why don't you watched where you're going?! Shikamaru yelled at him.

'_I better leave then. This place is nothing but shadow and if I'm seen right now, my secret is out…' _I quickly left without being noticed and headed towards where I though home was.

"It was near Hokage Mountain, wasn't it?" I whispered to myself.

After running down the street for a few minutes, I tripped over a stick and fell face first into the ground. _'Damn it…' _Pulling my face out of the ground, my eyes wandered to the door of a house where two people were standing, knocking on the door.

"Wait a second… That's my house," I said with recognition.

I remembered the silver haired ninja with the mask over his nose and mouth from the night before. The other I wasn't so sure of, though they were old and wearing a nig white and red hat. _'Isn't that the Hokage?' _

The silver haired ninja rubbed the back of his head with confusion before turning slightly to catch sight of me. He gave a glad look and waved with the hand he had been rubbing his head with. _'Didn't he say his name was Kakashi or something like that?' _Getting to my feet, I slowly walked up to them, not sure of what they wanted.

"Hello," Kakashi said pleasantly.

The Hokage turned to look at me and I was surprised.

"Why, hello there. You must be Suzu," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Suzu. Why are you in front of my house?"

My ice blue hair blew slightly with the wind. Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"We heard that you were in the hospital last night. There was also word about some ninjas from the Land of Waves being seen," he said with interest.

"Nothing happened. They won't be coming back so you don't have to worry," I assured them.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and the Hokage nodded.

"What is your last name Suzu?" the old man asked.

With those words, I became suspicious.

"I don't have one. No, if you'll please excuse me, I would like to get ready for a test tomorrow," I said as I reached for the door knob.

"Be careful on that trip in a few days," Kakashi said as he patted my head before both him and the Hokage left me alone.

'_Imposters…' _I thought as I opened my door and went inside.

"Nothing but imposters," I scoffed quietly, walking over to the kitchen table.

Sitting down, I rested my head against the cold wood and sighed. _'They were clones… imposters. That one boy is really trying to get answers, isn't he?' _With a small laugh, I looked at the fridge and tried to think of what I wanted.

"Milk," I groaned as I got to my feet.

Getting out a glass, I opened the fridge and froze when I saw the closed carton of milk.

"Damn, damn, damn," I growled as I grabbed the full carton.

'_I really have to consider buying bags of milk instead of cartons.' _I placed the carton on the counter and tried to open it, pulling the folds back as far as they would go. _'It's not gunna work…' _With a doubtful look on my face, I tried to pull the folds forward only to have it close on me.

"Damn," I whispered, dropping my hands and going for my kunai.

'_Must… open… milk…' _The kunai was placed at the top and I stabbed a hole into the cardboard carton.

"Aha! Take that you stupid milk people who make this child proof!" I shouted with victory to no one.

Then, somewhere in the world, there was a small child opening a carton of milk.

Pouring myself a glass of milk, I put the carton back in the fridge and sat at the table with a proud smile. _'I guess that settles things. From now on I get milk in a bag and **NOT** in a carton!' _It was a boring day of finding places to put my things. When I went upstairs to my room, I sighed when I saw the box from my old house. _'I think I'll just put you in the closet…' _I opened the closet and shoved the box in the back corner, in a place where I couldn't really see it.

I yawned with boredom and flopped onto my bed, face first into the pillow. _'I think I'll just take a little nap and go on the roof later when no one's awake…' _Closing my eyes, I started to drift off into sleep. I started to dream the same dream I had the night before and followed closely. I was training on my own, in a forest near the Land of Waver. My kunai was held tightly in my hand as I attacked a tree, striking the trunk a few times before drawing back.

"Stupid jerk," I cursed before throwing a shuriken into the wood.

I had gone black, thinking about the bastard who killed the clan and decided to take it out on some trees instead of some person. A familiar sound of kunai going through the air filled my ears and I jumped to the right to get out of the way.

"What's the matter little girl? Cat got your tongue?" a guy asked as he came out of the trees.

'_Isn't he a sensei?' _I wondered wearily, not sure on what to say.

"Why don't you go teach your students?" I snapped back, a cold glare in my eyes.

"I think I should kill you for having the kekkei genkai," he laughed as he attacked me with another kunai.

'_Unfortunately for him, I'm still not in a good mood.' _I held my kunai tightly, waiting to black and strike at the same time. I watched him closely as he ran at me and stabbed my own kunai into his back.

"Why don't you die instead?"

I woke up to the sight of darkness. _'That was the time I killed that sensei and that shinobi started to come after me. I seriously hate dream like that!' _Sitting up, I saw that the stars were out and that it had to be almost midnight.

"Was I really out for that long?" I asked myself with a tired look on my face.

A few moments passed before I actually decided to move at all. _'I think I'll just sit at the window for a while and feel the fresh air. I don't really feel like going outside.' _I unsteadily slid off my bed onto my feet and went over to the window not too far away. Opening it, I flopped onto my knees and crossed my arms on the windowsill. The cool air blew against my face, playing with my ice blue hair. My red Sharingan eyes looked towards the sky to see the moon. _'I didn't even summon llama today. How shameful am I? I bet if it could talk, it would yell at me tomorrow.' _I laughed to myself at the thought.

"If it could talk, I'm sure life wouldn't feel lonely. How I've gone this long alone is kind of surprising," I whispered.

I wasn't really looking forward to that trip to the Land of Waves. I would have liked to go anywhere but there. I was sure that a dump would be a greater visit. With a sigh, I got to my feet and closed the window before pulling open the covers and getting changed into pajamas. _'Tomorrow's a test and then it's the trip…' _With those thoughts, I fell into my bed, covered my body, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up on time in the morning and summoned my llama first thing. It stared at me with a scowl for not summoning it yesterday. _'Aw man, llama's mad at me…' _

"Come on, don't be mad," I whined with a pout on my face.

It made a burping noise and looked away from me. _'It did not just do that…' _

"Fine, be that way. I'll just summon Virid for testing today," I said with a smirk.

Virid was my hawk summon, and was my llama's rival and enemy in being summoned. _'That should make it work…' _It was sad how I had to resort to blackmail of all things. My llama looked at me with a sad expression at my words.

"Are you still mad?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

It shook its head and came up to me, waiting to be patted on the head. So I did, feeling the soft fur under my palms and got dresses to the academy. It didn't take long for me to be ready with my kunai in one pocket, my shuriken in the other and my two summon scrolls in latches above my kunai pocket. I was definitely ready for action in testing today. There was no doubt about that.

I had sent my llama back so I could walk down the streets without being stared at. Unfortunately for me, it was a cloudy day and darker than usual. _'Damn, I won't be able to walk around without having something covering my eyes…' _I pulled my bangs down in front of my eyes and they mostly blocked the sight of them. As I left the house, I locked the door and started to walk towards the academy.

"How do I always find that academy, but can never find my house?" I laughed at myself as I made my way.

I thought it was rather pathetic how I couldn't remember certain things, especially where I lived.

Opening the door of the academy, I went to class and sat down in my seat with a sigh. There were few in the class yet. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and a few others whose names I didn't know. _'Well this is boring already… I don't know if I'll be able to handle being early everyday… I mean even Iruka Sensei isn't here yet.' _My eyes glanced to the back of Sasuke's head as I thought absentmindedly.

"I wonder if he's worthy of leading the Uchiha clan," I whispered, watching the boy closely.

The door opened and the blond girl with blue eyes walked in.

"Hey Sasuke," she said happily.

He didn't acknowledge her with anything but a grunt and turning his head away. _'Seems that she likes him… I fail to see why.' _

"Back off Ino!" Sakura shouted at the blond, standing up from her seat behind Sasuke.

"Shut up Billboard Brow!" Ino shot back.

'_Great… rivalry…' _I rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned with annoyance, watching as well.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Sasuke asked with some annoyance towards the two's bickering.

Both of their faces dropped almost immediately. _'Shut down!' _I laughed to myself as the two grabbed their seats and sat down.

"Great, now I'll be hearing about this later," Shikamaru groaned again.

The door opened and Hinata came in with a rather solemn expression. _'What happened to her?' _I saw her eyes quickly glance at Sasuke as she passed him when she walked up the stairs to out table. I couldn't help but smirk at her actions. _'At least she can go around without telling everyone who she likes…' _Hinata took her seat beside me and looked at me with a smile.

"How was your day off?" she asked quietly.

"Really boring. I think I slept most of the day," I laughed nervously, "I kind of don't remember."

It was a pathetic excuse, but it was true, because I actually didn't really remember what I did except being at the ramen shop.

"What about you? Did you help your sister train?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Y-yes. Though I feel like we have trained each other. I-in some way, I know we are both becoming stronger," Hinata said as her white eyes lit up with happiness.

"I'm sure that you can always become stronger so long as you try your best Hinata. That and believing you can do it can take you a long way," I said with a smile, looking at her through my bangs.

"Um… Uh, why are your bangs down like that?" she asked with a small blush on her face.

I laughed slightly, wondering if she had forgotten about my bloodline and what the shadows did to my eyes. Cloudy days were definitely the worst for my secret.

"Aren't they red, since it's cloudy?" I asked, pulling my bangs to the side, away from the people, while turning my head to look at her.

"Oh right, I forgot," she laughed slightly.

Her laughter stopped suddenly, and her eyes were fixed on someone, frozen. _'What's wrong with her?' _

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked with worry towards my friend.

My eyes followed her gaze to see Sasuke staring back at her. His eyes seemed gentler than his usual cold expression. At that moment, the rest of the class came in and brose the silence, breaking the gaze between Hinata and Sasuke.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hello again. :D:D So, did you like it? Lol. I had to add that part at the end in, it seemed amusing. Lol. So a trip to the Land of Waves was a nice twist huh? Lol. Alright, well I'd say more but I unfortunately have some English homework to do. Lol. I hope to update soon, this and my others. Lol. So I really hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next. :D:D Thanks again, and please R&R and I'll update when I can. :D:D


	4. A Trip to the Land of Waves

Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated and I didn't know which story I should update so I got _**Sakura Sama101 **_to help me decide. She picked this one and another one for which I didn't have the next chapter finished. _sweat drops _Lol. So yeah, I know it's been a while so here is the new chapter. And thank you all who have reviewed and read this far. I have a really big plot for the next two chapters so I hope that you will all enjoy it. :D:D

**A Trip to the Land of Waves**

Hinata looked away with a blush on her face and I watched Sasuke glare at me before looking forward. _'What's his problem?' _I glared at the back of his head before everyone was seated and Iruka Sensei started talking.

"As promised, today is testing your jutsus to see which of you are struggling to progress. Everyone get in a line and let's see what you can do," he told us with a near yawn.

I smirked at the thought, yet Sakura raised her hand.

"Sensei, are we allowed to use _any_ jutsu we like? Or does it have to be one that you've taught us?" she asked with a facial expression I couldn't see, though her voice sounded thoughtful.

"You may use any jutsu."

I smirked with evil thoughts, knowing what jutsu I would use, even if it ended up destroying the classroom. _'Time to turn up the heat...' _Everyone got out of their seats and into a line up the stairs, me and Hinata being last with Kiba in front of us.

"So you ready for that trip tomorrow Hinata?" I asked her, wondering if it was the trip that was bothering her before.

"N-not really… I'm a little nervous… This will be my first time leaving the Hidden Leaf Village," she explained quietly, folding her handing together.

"It'll be alright Hinata. We'll be there to keep you safe, right Suzu?" Kiba said with a grin as he turned to face us.

Akamaru was on his head today, and he barked with agreement.

"Yeah, we'll make sure nothing happens," I replied with a wide grin, placing my hand on her head for assurance.

"Try again Naruto," Iruka's voice said from the front of the room.

The line had moved up a bit and there was a big gap in front of Kiba from us not moving. Naruto was trying his clone jutsu again, obviously not able to do it properly. I had to wonder what jutsus we had missed witnessing though. I knew that most were probably just clone. Lots of people in the room were not yet fit to become true ninja, and they would have to find that out the hard way; Naruto especially. He may have had the spirit, but he didn't seem to be able to control his chakra properly. _'I guess as long as he tried then it's good enough.'_

"Is that really the best you can do? You're such a loser!" one of the kids laughed just halfway down the line.

The look on Naruto's face really bothered me, causing a small growl to form in my throat.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" I growled at them angrily, breaking all sources of laughter, "Only a coward who can do no better would make fun of someone else. Now I suggest you back down before I shove a kunai up your ass!"

Everyone stared, some with fear on their faces. Iruka just looked at me with a disapproving face, but I didn't care. Even Naruto looked at me like I was crazy, which was something I wasn't going to deny. _'I can't believe I just stood up for a guy… That was stupid…' _I inwardly scolded myself as I realized what I had just done.

"Let's see your jutsu Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped forward as Naruto went back to his seat, glaring at Sasuke. He did his hand signs, ones that I knew well because I too knew the jutsu.

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!"

Everyone watched as his hand was raised to his mouth and he began to blow a flame that grew. _'Well there goes that jutsu… I'll just have to summon llama, like I said I would.' _Sasuke obviously passed with flying colours.

"So, what jutsu are you going to use Hinata?" Kiba asked her, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

"I-I think I'll just do a clone jutsu," she laughed nervously, "What about you Suzu?"

I looked at her with a small smirk, "That's my little secret."

Things fell silent again, an awkward silence. _'I must have ruined the talking mood… I can't wait to just get home.' _As I continued to think, I didn't realize that it was already Hinata's turn. When a cloud of smoke appeared, it snapped me out of thought. An exact duplicate of Hinata was standing beside her, with hands in the same position. It was hard to tell which one was the fake.

"That was very well done Hinata," Iruka Sensei said as she closed the jutsu with a relieved sigh.

"Good job Hinata," I said with a smile as I pulled a kunai from my pocket and my brown scroll.

'_Alright llama… let's do what we do best.' _Slicing my thumb, I dropped the kunai, slid the scroll open and ran my thumb along the paper.

"Earth Style; Llama Pursuit jutsu!"

Another cloud of smoke formed and my llama stood before me, wagging its tail slightly.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Ino said happily.

My llama made its upset burping noise at seeing all the people in the room.

"It's alright llama, no one's gunna attack," I laughed, walking up to it and patting its head.

"Alright, everyone going to the Land of Waves tomorrow may leave to go pack what they haven't already packed. The rest of you will stay here and learn some History of the ninja way," the sensei said with a rather bored tone.

"Woo hoo!" Ino and Naruto shouted happily.

'_Great, I haven't even started packing yet…' _

Alright llama, let's go home," I said as I turned to go to the door.

My llama followed after me, who was followed by Hinata.

"T-that was a pretty awesome jutsu Suzu," she complimented me.

"Well I've had a lot of practice at it," I laughed, "I was going to do the fireball jutsu, but Sasuke beat me to it… You did pretty awesome yourself. I really couldn't tell the difference."

A happy smile appeared on her face.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I'm serious. Which one were you? The right one or the left one?" I laughed with a smile.

"I-I'm not going to tell." She laughed as well.

"You keep practicing to become better Hinata and believe in yourself. If you ever need anything, just come get me alright?" I said as I placed my hand on her head to ruffle her hair, "I have to get home and get some things ready, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata nodded her head and we went down the hallway in opposite directions. My llama followed me towards home and I was hoping that if I got lost along the way, it could lead me home instead.

* * *

In the morning, I was one of the first ones at the village gate. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kiba were there with me, waiting for our classmates and sensei.

"Man, this is such a drag. While we're on time, the rest of the group decides to be late," Shikamaru groaned as he looked up towards the sky.

It was going to be a sunny day; no clouds in sight and the sun had already started to rise. _'I really wish this guy would stop complaining…' _

"So you as excited about this as we are Suzu?" Kiba asked me as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Not really, but it will be interesting if nothing else," I said with a fake smile.

'_I don't want to lead them all into danger… If that stupid shinobi finds out I'm in the village, then everyone will be at risk…' _My eyes wandered around the area, searching for anyone.

"What about you? Are you excited about leaving the Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked Kiba with a small smirk.

"I'm up for an adventure," he laughed, taking his hand back.

"Come on Iruka Sensei," Naruto groaned with impatience, fidgeting where he was sitting.

Everyone had a backpack with clothes and personal stuff. I seemed to be the only one without a bag full of stuff. I had my kunai, shuriken, and my summoning scrolls in my pockets, ready to be drawn at any moment. _'I wondered what's taking everyone so long.'_

"Finally," Shikamaru said with a groan as the other classmates came.

Iruka Sensei came last, leaving the students to be very upset with him.

"All right, let's head out. We're running so this is a test of endurance," he said, leading the way out of the village to the forest outside.

Hinata walked up to me with her back pack on her shoulder, showing that she was ready to go.

"Are you ready for this Hinata?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Y-yes. I will go for as long as I can," she said with confidence.

"Well, if you pass out, then one of us will have to carry you," Kiba said with his own smirk.

I had to laugh at his words.

"But what happens when you pass out Kiba? Is someone going to carry you? Or do we have to leave you behind?" I mocked with laughter.

"Alright, it's a challenge then. First one to pass out loses," Kiba said proudly, getting ready to run with Akamaru at his side.

Sasuke came over with an amused smile, "Can I join your challenge?"

I looked at Kiba, who looked at me with a cocked eyebrow before returning out gaze to the hard haired Uchiha. The question caught Naruto's ears and he looked our way with a glare of suspicion.

"I guess you can, but if we reach there and we're all still standing, then the one with the highest amount of chakra wins," I stated, getting ready to run as well.

"If Sasuke's in, then I want in too," Naruto proclaimed, glaring at Sasuke.

Both Kiba and I sighed while shaking our heads.

"Fine."

Sakura and Ino looked at us with cocked eyebrows.

"So what happens if one of you four ends up carrying someone?" Ino asked, pointing towards us.

"I'll still count as if we're running on our own," Kiba said with a small shrug.

'_That doesn't really sound fair… but whatever. It'll work out…' _

"Hey, can I declare the winner when we get there?" Sakura asked, raising her hand.

"Only if you're not just going to pick Sasuke," Ino scoffed with suspicion.

Sakura blushed before glaring at Ino.

"I would do no such thing!"

With the two now bickering, I turned my attention to the quiet Hinata who was standing beside me.

"Are you not joining in?" I asked her with some worry.

"N-no thank you. I'll try to keep up with you as best I can though," she replied, smiling at my offer.

"All right everyone. Let's head out. And to those who are making this a competition, try not to get lost on your way," Iruka Sensei explained with a glance toward us, "There are many dangerous ninja out there, so not all of them are friendly. Try not to get yourselves in a position where you have to draw attention to you."

'_Yeah, I'll do a great job of drawing attention once we get there… Especially if that stupid shinobi is there.' _With some agitation, I grunted at the thought as Ino started to count down.

"On your mark… Get set… Go!"

Everyone took off into the depths of the forest, Hinata and I taking to the trees instead of the ground. Sasuke also seemed to take to the trees, only in a different direction. Kiba and Naruto ran on the ground. The rest of the class seemed to follow after us, though not as fast.

"Want me to slow down a bit Hinata? Or do you think you can make it?" I asked her, looking back as we went across the tree branches with chakra in our feet for balance.

"I think I'm good," Hinata replied quietly, running along the branches beside me.

When my eyes looked at her almost white ones, I caught sight of veins and was surprised to see them. _'What is that? Is it a Kekkei Genkai as well?' _

"What jutsu are you using?" I asked her, wondering what it was and how it worked.

"It's the Byakugan. I-it's a Hyuga clan trait… like the Uchiha's Sharingan. It allows me to see chakra and chakra points where I could cut off your chakra flow…" she explained quietly, wondering if I understood what she was talking about.

"I see. So you can see through the forest without a problem," I laughed slightly with a smirk.

'_That would be perfect to be able to cut off someone's chakra flow. That way it would be easier to win in a battle…' _The thought was amusing and kept it in mind as we ran on. When about half an hour passed, I could hear the sound of someone else through the trees.

"Hinata, is someone else coming?" I asked, glancing to the right suspiciously at the noise.

As I waited for an answer, it never came.

"Hinata?" I wondered, looking back to see where she was.

She wasn't there anymore and I jumped to the ground with worry. _'She better be alright… If she got hurt then it'll all be my fault…' _Repressing the dark thought, I ran back the way I had come, panting from my amount of effort.

"Hinata! Hinata where are you?" I called through the forest.

'_Damn it Hinata. Where did you do?' _My golden eyes caught sight of her dark blue hair on the ground.

"Hinata!" I called her, stopping at her side with worry.

The sound of someone coming closer could be heard and I glanced over my shoulder to see if they were in sight. _'No one…'_ Hinata was passed out from using too much chakra for a constant period of time. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her onto my back piggy back style and jumped back into the trees to continue before that person or thing found me. _'Well, if someone else is going this way then I must be going the right way…' _I put more chakra into my feet for more balance and speed.

"She passed out already?" Kiba's voice asked from behind me.

"Seems like it. I think she used too much chakra to keep up with me. I asked her if she wanted me to slow down but she said would probably be alright," I replied, still running.

I heard Kiba laugh slightly at my words and Akamaru's panting.

"What about you? How are you holding up?" he asked me with some amusement in his tone.

"Probably better than you," I mocked with a smirk.

"We'll see about that when we get to the Land of Waves!" he laughed and Akamaru barked with agreement.

It didn't take much longer to reach the gate of the Land of Waves. By the time we made it, it was late afternoon and we were tired, though trying not to show it. Hinata started to wake up by the time we got there. _'Figures… She wakes up __**after**__ we arrive…' _So far, it was only Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and I.

"So Hinata, did you have a nice little nap?" I asked her with a small laugh.

I watched her immediately blush, "I-I'm sorry Suzu. I guess I wasn't…"

"That's not true, so don't even finish it. I was just going too fast," I stated, knowing it was the truth.

Naruto came running out of the trees, followed by Sasuke after a few seconds.

"Ha! I beat you Sasuke!"

"It wasn't a race, you loser," Sasuke said, panting from being tired as well.

Naruto collapsed onto the ground and everyone else came through the trees with a slow jog. _'They must have been going faster than I would have given them credit for…' _I flopped down beside Hinata and crossed my legs.

Sakura came forward, glancing at the four of us that had competed to get there.

"Naruto has the lowest amount of chakra left. Sasuke and Suzu are about the same and Kiba is close behind them. So I guess Suzu and Sasuke win," Sakura said with a smile.

'_I can' only imagine why.'_ With a smirk, I got to my feet and helped Hinata up.

"All right everyone. I hope that you will all be on your best behavior and not destroy everything you touch," Iruka Sensei said as he walked ahead of us, through the gates to the village.

Everyone followed after him, Shikamaru dragging Naruto by the back of his shirt. _'Great, old home sweet home… This place hasn't really changed all that much.' _

"Naruto, Sasuke, Suzu, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura can all go in one group and the rest of you can come with me. By the end of the day, I expect all groups to come up with a way how the ninja from the Land of Waves are different from the ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village," the sensei explained, separating us into the two groups.

'_They use water types of jutsu and we base ours off of other skills. There, I'm done.'_ When the sensei was out of sight, I turned to walk down the street.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked me.

"I already know the difference, so why bother looking for it? I'm going for a walk around the village. Any girl who wants to come can. Other requests will be denied," I said rather coldly.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura followed after me, and the guys went in another direction.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hello again. :D:D It was sort of more or less a filler chapter or whatever you want to call it since it's leading up to the next few chapters. :D:D I have it all planned out for like the next three or four chapters so no worries my friends. :D:D And I don't have to work till Thursday! Isn't it amazing?! I can get so much stuff done just because I don't have to work! I love it. :D:D So I'll try to update some more this week on whatever I feel like. :D:D Alright, so thank you for reading and I hope that you'll all wait for my next chapter. :D:D Bye, bye for now, please R&R!


	5. Dangerous Mission

Hey everyone. I know that it hasn't really been a while but since I had the time and my friend was down, I decided, as a gift for her, I would update this to make her happy. :D:D Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed. All of it really makes me happy. And on behalf of my buddy, here's the next chapter. :D:D Please enjoy.

**Dangerous Mission**

I led the other three girls down the road to attractions that were there and showed them my old home.

"Why did you leave here in the first place Suzu?" Sakura asked me with some confusion.

I laughed slightly at the question. _'Should I tell them?'_

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" I mused with a small smirk.

"Why else would she ask it?" Ino asked me with annoyance.

"Y-you can tell us Suzu," Hinata said shyly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stopped and looked back at them with half a smile.

"I killed a sensei here and had a tracker ninja come after me to kill me in return," I said with amusement.

Both Ino and Sakura's expressions fell with one of those _'Oh my god she's crazy'_ faces. Hinata looked at me with some worry before dropping her hand. _'I told them they probably didn't want to hear it.' _

"Did you kill that tracker ninja too?" Sakura asked,

"No, he cheated and brought two people with him and beat the crap out of me. Then he said if I ever came to the Land of Waves again then he'd kill me for sure," I laughed again, knowing that it was creeping them out.

My golden eyes caught sight of a ninja teleporting elsewhere and I knew that something was up. _'Damn, they'll attack me and then if I'm found out…' _

I looked around the area to see if there were any more ninja hiding. _'There was only one more but it left with the other one… I should get them out of here.' _

"We should keep moving," I said as I started to walk again.

At that point, Hinata stayed close to me, feeling the danger around her and both Sakura and Ino stayed a little back.

"Are there going to be ninja coming after you?" Hinata asked me quietly, watching around her.

I sighed with defeat, "Yes. You three should leave me on my own. That way you won't be involved."

"B-but then you're at a disadvantage," she stuttered.

"That's alright," I laughed slightly.

I didn't realize that I had led them to an open are where there were no people, only trees surrounded a small area. _'Oh damn.' _I drew a kunai and used it to cut my thumb.

Blood came from the wound and I drew a scroll before opening it and sliding my thumb across.

"Sky style; Hawk's Eye jutsu!" I called into the silence, summoning Virid.

The brown hawk flew into the sky and used its powerful eyes to spot any signs of danger. I shared its vision, seeing what Virid saw over the trees. He was a large hawk, almost the size of my llama in length.

"Be on your guard guys. There are five ninja coming our way," I said to them, looking behind us.

"What?!" Sakura and Ino gaped at me.

"They're coming in like ten seconds! We should separate!" I stated sternly, grabbing Hinata's hand and running forward.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other for a second before separating and heading towards the forest at the sides.

Hinata and I ran through the trees, trying to find a way back into the village. _'Damn, I should have never allowed them to come… Now even Hinata is in danger and that's the last thing I would have ever wanted to happen.'_

"Virid, do you see them?" I called, looking up above me.

I had to cut off out sight sharing in order to see where I was going. And unlike my llama Virid was an old enough summon to know how to talk.

"They're closing in… Three of them are tailing you and the other two split up to go after the two girls," he said as he flew lower above the trees to talk.

'_Damn. This sucks royally! I can't believe I decided to come here when I knew the danger I was putting everyone in!' _My ice blue hair blew in the wind as I pulled Hinata along.

"I'm really for you being dragged into this Hinata. You'd be the last person I would have wanted to get involved with this bag game of cat and mouse," I said with apology, completely annoyed at my stupidity.

"I-it's alright. I'm sure we can get away," she tried to assure me.

'_I want to get you away unscathed. I don't care about me…' _

"Virid, do you think you could stall at least one of them?"

"I can try. I'll come back to you when I have the chance," Virid said as he turned around and flew back towards the three shinobi following us.

I let go of Hinata's wrist and stopped while turning around to face the way we had come. Hinata stopped a mew meters away, looking back at me with worry.

"Keep going Hinata. I'll try to stop anyone who comes through here," I told her, drawing a kunai and a few shuriken from my pockets.

'_Virid should be able to take down at least one of them… That shinobi is known to me by making mistakes and underestimating my abilities.' _

"Are you sure? I don't think it's a… good idea," Hinata said quietly.

"It's alright. If I do this, then they won't be able to come after you and you won't get hurt," I said with a content smile, "I get hurt all the time, so it doesn't matter to me."

Hinata was about to say something but I kept going.

"Besides, it's my fault that you're in this stupid mess. This will be my way of getting you out… If you get the chance, go find Iruka Sensei and tell him what's going on. If I don't come back to the group before the end of the day, then don't look for me."

My eyes had become red, showing my Sharingan eyes because of the cloudy, wet weather. I could see two ninja coming closer, going to reach us soon. _'She has to get out of here!'_

"Now Hinata! Run!" I demanded, looking at her with a rather cold stare.

She got the message and started to run the way we had been going.

"There you are, you little murderer!" one of the shinobi shouted as he threw a kunai at me.

'_Too slow…'_ I deflected it with my own kunai and heard it hit the ground.

"How about you skip the kiddy games and let's play a real game?" I asked with a smirk.

There was no point in hiding my Sharingan from them since they knew I had it.

"You know, you're cocky for someone your age. A little too cocky for a kunoichi," said a voice from behind me.

'_What did he just call me?! That's it, now I'm mad!' _I did selected hand signs and held the last for a moment.

"You just made a big mistake, because I'm not a kunoichi… I'm a real ninja!" I shouted at him, "Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!"

I completed the hand sign before I blew that flame through my fingers. He tried to dodge, but I followed after him closely, though still missing because of short range. _'Damn, I almost had him… I need to do this properly.' _

"Go after the other girl, I'll handle her," laughed the guy I had attacked, telling the other to go ahead.

I turned and ran after the other shinobi, not going to let him hurt Hinata. Throwing three shuriken, I gripped my kunai and teleported behind him.

"I don't think so."

Two arms were locked with mine behind my back and the shinobi in front of me teleported away, out of the way of my shuriken. I watched him run ahead, after Hinata. _'God damn it! I can't let him get away!' _My shuriken stabbed into my upper torso and I winced.

"Did you really think that would work?" the shinobi laughed as he pushed me forward.

As I stumbled forward, I pulled a shuriken out of me shoulder and dropped it to the ground.

"It was worth a shot," I mused, pulling another one out of my stomach and throwing it to the side.

'_I wonder if he knows any worth while jutsus to steal… Though I doubt it, since he's just seems like a regular shinobi. If he was more than just a regular shinobi then he's want to show it off.' _I pulled the last shuriken out of my stomach and held on to it.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack me? I'm a little bored," I mocked with a smirk, trying to provoke him.

"Are you that eager to die?"

"I'm willing to do anything for my friends."

He ran at me, a kunai in his hand. I heard him coming closer at a fast pace and when he was nearly right behind me, I turned and threw the bloody shuriken. He dodged to the right and I jumped at him to make up ground. When my feet were back on the ground, I side kicked him in the ribs. The shinobi grabbed my foot and twisted it to the side, trying to turn my back to him. _'He's strong, but just not good enough… Even though that hooded shinobi was cheap, he fought better than this one…' _

As he twisted me over, I placed my hands on the ground and jumped, spinning around and kicking him across the side of the head with my heel. The shinobi stumbled back, releasing me and I landed back on my feet with my hands still on the ground.

"You just think you're good, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't _think _I'm good," I laughed with a smirk, "I _know_ I am."

Standing up straight, I watched the shinobi closely.

"What's the matter? You're holding back, so you must have orders from higher up not to kill me," I mused, looking to the kunai on the ground not too far away.

'_I can do this… I can beat him no problem.' _

"You're right. I do have orders to bring you back alive. Though, that doesn't mean that I have to," he laughed with evil amusement, fixing his posture.

"How disappointing, you _are_ trying."

"You rude little urchin!" he hissed at me, throwing some senbon.

'_That's right, get mad.'_

I knocked the senbon to the side with my kunai and prepared for an attack. My Sharingan eyes watched the shinobi closely, waiting to copy any movement. There was the cry of a hawk in the sky and I knew Virid was coming back. _'Alright, time to step it up a notch.' _The shinobi ran at me and I quickly jumped to the side, dodging whatever attack he may have been planning.

"Why you…"

He came at me again and I merely jumped back, away from him, and missed his attack again.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" I mocked him with a smirk, enjoying this.

'_This guy's frustrated right now. If I can keep dodging, then I won't have to worry about him catching on…' _This time he lunged and tried to punch me. I knocked his punch to the side with my left hand and poked him really hard in the stomach with two fingers.

"Virid, now!" I called into the sky.

Virid came swooping down, his talons spread and ready to take hold of anything. The large hawk grabbed the shinobi by his shoulders, sinking his blacks, razor sharp nails into his skin.

"Take him to the sky and drop him so he'll land above me… I have an idea," I told Virid, taking on his sight once again.

Virid flew to the sky above the trees, having a large opening to drop the shinobi in to. _'All right, I hope this works.' _I make a face of determination as I looked up at Virid, seeing through his eyes where I was on the ground.

"Now!" I called, him flying directly above me.

I broke our sight sharing so I could see the shinobi coming as he fell to the ground. It wasn't a far fall, so the shinobi wouldn't die if I missed him. _'Here he comes…'_ I bent down, placing my hands on the ground and kicked my feet up into the air, hitting him in the chest and knocking him out. When my feet were back on the ground, Virid flew down and sat on a near by tree branch.

"What now?" he asked, watching me clench my kunai in my right hand, "Are you going to kill him?"

"It would be for the best of the world. This man is pathetic," I said with some annoyance.

"He's just a shinobi following orders. Do you really think it's wise to kill a man for following his orders?" Virid asked me with a curious tone.

'_Damn, he's right… He was just following orders…' _

A scream through the silence broke me out of thought and I turned around towards the sound.

"Suzu!" Hinata's voice screamed loudly from a ways away.

'_Hinata!' _I took off towards her voice, not giving it a second thought. If it was a trap, I didn't care. It was my fault she was tied into this whole thing, and I was sure as hell getting her out. _'I'm not going to let him hurt her! She shouldn't be involved in this at all… It's entirely my god damn fault!' _

"Virid, go look for Ino and Sakura. See if they made it back to the others," I told him, running across the ground as fast as I could.

My chakra was running low and I knew I would only be able to last so much longer. _'I have to know if they're all okay… I have to know that they're alright too.' _

"What id I don't find them?" he asked.

"Find Kiba and Sasuke and follow them around until I can find them," I told him, putting my kunai back in my pocket.

Virid took off towards the right, towards the village without another word. As I ran, my red Sharingan eyes caught sight off someone running through the trees, carrying someone over their back.

"There you are you bastard," I growled lowly before picking up my pace.

I couldn't throw anything incase I would hit Hinata. I didn't have perfect aim, only fair aim.

"What are you running away from?" I asked with mockery, coming up underneath him.

I looked up and saw that Hinata was knocked out. _'That bastard!' _

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he cried.

'_What?!' _Something tackled me to the ground and I quickly rolled it off me. Something stabbed into my shoulder, something pierced the side of my arm and something cut into the side of my cheek.

"Damn it," I hissed, wincing while trying to get to my feet.

When I was up, I saw that two copies of the ninja and no original around. _'That bastard, I'll kill him!' _I did my hand signs and put my hand to my mouth.

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!"

I pulled what chakra I had left into my hands and blew the fire towards the copies. They didn't dodge, just stood there and took the jutsu. When a cloud of smoke appeared from them disappearing, I stopped the jutsu and panted. _'Damn it, he got away… I'm so useless!' _

I turned and punched the closest tree trunk with resentment to myself. _'Idiot! You're so stupid! Damn it… Okay… Don't just sit here, go and find Kiba and he'll help you! I don't know about the other three, but Kiba will definitely help!' _I gathered my bearings and ran to the right, towards the village. I wasn't one to just give up. There was always an extra possibility to ever problem; always a way to get around every obstacle. I could feel myself becoming tired but pushed myself to my limits. _'I have to find them. I have to find Kiba and the others for their help… I may not want to ask for a guy's help, but I have to…' _Bursting from the forest, I jumped onto the roof of a house and sat for a moment.

I activated my sight sharing with Virid to see where he was. He was watching Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walk through the market of the village. _'That's not too far from here… I can probably make it in a few minutes…' _Getting to my feet, I panted a few times before taking off on the rooftops. The Land of Waves wasn't like the Hidden Leaf Village. It was poorer than any place I had seen, but that was only because of the gangs of rogue ninja that hung around it.

"Just hang on Hinata," I whispered.

By what I saw, Sakura and Ino didn't make it back to the group, which meant that they would have to be saved as well. _'I'm sure that some people would be happy with two less Sasuke fan girls around…'_ The thought was intriguing, but couldn't be followed.

"Hey Shikamaru, what do you think about this?" Naruto's voice was heard not too far away.

"Why should I care?" the lazy boy asked with annoyance.

I found them and whistled to call Virid back to me. He made his hawk cry before the summon had ended. The cry drew everyone's attention to the rooftops, so I jumped down and went over to them.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naruto growled at me.

I gave him a cold glare before reaching to my shoulder blade to pull out the senbon and pulled the one out of my arm as well. The blood on my cheek was nearly dry as I looked at them, my eyes normal since the darker clouds had disappeared.

Kiba and Shikamaru were the only ones with either surprised or worries eyes.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke asked me emotionlessly.

"I'm not supposed to be here," I said quietly, looking away from their gazes.

Kiba stepped forward, since he was the closest to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I'm not allowed to be in the Land of Waves. I'm not supposed to be here. This place is the reason I even came to the Hidden Leaf Village!" I tried to explain, the words coming out with non understanding sentences.

"Suzu you're not making any sense," Shikamaru groaned.

'_Damn it, just tell them!'_ I clenched the senbon tightly in my hands.

"I… I killed a high ranking sensei here… I lived here and he tried to kill me so I killed him. I'm being hunted by a shinobi that came to the Hidden Leaf Village to attack me… I was late for the academy because I got in that fight and he said that if I ever came to the Land of Waves again, he would kill me," I explained with a hateful growl.

What happened next wasn't what I was expecting at all.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hello again. Sorry that it was so short but it's also leading up to future chapters, so I really hope that you all enjoyed it nonetheless, even through its shortness. :D:D I hope that it also made my buddy happier. :D:D Well I g2g now 'cause it's really late and I'm really tired. :D:D So please R&R and I'll try to update soon. :D:D


	6. Rescue the Comrades

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated this one so I'm really sorry. But on the bright side, I have the next chapter written down too. :D:D All I have to do is type it up when I get the chance. :D:D Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this fanfic so far. It really makes me happy to know that people actually like my writing, even if half of the things that are in this fanfic are wrong. _sweat drops _Well, enough babbling from me and on with the chapter!

**Rescue the Comrades**

Naruto punched me across my wounded cheek, reopening the wound. _'Damn it!' _I fell backwards onto my butt from not having enough energy or chakra to stay balanced.

"I guess I deserved that," I whispered, wiping the blood from my cheek.

A fist grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to Naruto's angry expression.

"So you came here anyway… putting everyone in danger just so no one would find out you're a murderer?" the blond growled at me.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you know I've killed someone. At some point any ninja will have killed someone! I don't know why I came but I did!" I growled back at him.

"Knock it off Naruto," Shikamaru said, looking away.

"You're taking it too personally," Kiba said after, Akamaru barked with agreement, "Just let her go."

"A real ninja wouldn't betray their comrades or leave them to die or let them be held captive without fighting to protect them!" Naruto yelled at me.

That hurt more than anything. I started to feel like a traitor even though I had done everything I could to protect Hinata. But I had left Ino and Sakura to defend them selves. _'Idiot… You're such a moron!' _

"Don't you think I know that?! Why else would I come back here unless I was going to try to rescue them?! There's no way I'm going to tell Iruka Sensei _personally_ about my situation," I growled back, pulled Naruto's fist off of me.

I unsteadily got to my feet and turned my back to them.

"If you don't want to help me then I'll go on my own."

"I'll help you Suzu, but we just need a plan," Kiba said as he looked at my back with worry.

"I'm in," Sasuke said.

"Aw man, I'm in too. I'd never hear the end of it if Ino knew I didn't help," Shikamaru groaned.

'_They'll help me?' _I looked back with surprise to their words and smirked slightly. Naruto didn't say a word.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, looking at Sasuke and then Kiba.

"Since I'm laze and since Naruto doesn't seem to want to help… the two of us will find and tell Iruka Sensei what's going on," Shikamaru said with a rather bored tone.

"Maybe Suzu should…" Kiba started.

"I'm not staying behind just because I don't have enough chakra! I'm gunna finish what I start," I said coldly, not going to be persuaded to change my decision.

"Then that leaves the three of us to rescue the others," Sasuke finished with a small smirk.

'_This will work out… It has to… I don't care if they'll kill me once I get there, as long as I get Hinata and them out of there!' _I let out a sigh and felt a small amount of chakra reveal itself.

"That's better," I whispered, relaxing my back muscles.

Kiba walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure about going? You look like you're ready to pass out," he said with some worry.

"It's my fault Hinata's in this mess… that all of you are in danger because of my mistake of coming here. I'm gunna take down my enemy no matter what… Even if I have to die trying," I laughed slightly, wiping the blood off my cheek.

Kiba laughed slightly at something and then shook his head slightly.

"Haven't you ever heard of a Substitution jutsu?" he asked with some mockery, poking the spot on my arm where the senbon had gone through.

I winced slightly before chuckling a little.

"I guess not… I just don't think about using it. I'm used to just going in and attacking and dodging on my own," I laughed with a small smirk, "I'd rather do things from physical strength than use too many jutsus. But sometimes I get carried away."

"I think you'd be good with Tai jutsu. It's all about physical attacks," he said with a smile.

"No," I said with an amused smirk, "It's just not my thing."

''_I copy other people's jutsus and use them to my advantage… I may be strong physically, but I rely on my chakra to get me out of tough situations.' _

"Are you two ready?" Sasuke's voice asked us.

I snapped out of thought and looked over at the dark haired Uchiha.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go," he said emotionlessly, taking off towards the way I had come.

'_He doesn't know the way…' _Kiba, Akamaru, and I took off after him.

"Hey Sasuke, you don't even know where we have to go!" I yelled at him.

"Do you?" the Uchiha asked me coldly.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?"

I ran up ahead, towards the forest. _'They probably took them to their hideout in the forest. It's by the river…' _As we ran through the trees, I stopped suddenly and turned towards the two behind me.

"I just want you guys to promise me something," I said as they stopped behind me, "If I get caught by them and they let everyone else go, then I want you guys to leave. Don't come back for me."

"Worry about that later. We have to save the others," Sasuke said coldly, obviously wanting to get things started.

Giving Kiba quick glance, I kept on going. I led them from tree branch to tree branch, using as little chakra as possible to keep my balance. _'I have to make it to them… even if it killed me. I will take myself as their prisoner to save them.' _

My arm stung where the senbon had pierced me. My whole body was starting to ach just from the short rest in the village. As we went through the forest, we were silent. _'We have to be close now. I don't remember how far away it is. I just know where and what it is.'_ Then a thought hit me, a good thought that was to our advantage.

"Hey Kiba," I called with a pant as we ran.

"Yeah?" he asked me with curiosity.

"You can understand Akamaru right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

I could hear in his voice that he was definitely confused now.

"Want to find out if he can hear a river?" I wondered, and I knew that one of them would ask about how a river was important, "Their hideout is near a river and I want to know how close we are."

I heard Akamaru bark a couple times and then Kiba sighed.

"He can't hear it yet. We must be a while away."

'_Damn… I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up… I better push myself as far as I can go.'_

"Just bark Akamaru when you hear it or when we're really close."

After a little while, Kiba and Sasuke were only a step behind me. _'Either I'm getting slower or they're getting faster…' _We had to have been running for at least ten minutes and still there was no bark from Akamaru.

"You're getting low on chakra," Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

"I know," I panted, lowering the amount of chakra going to my feet by a bit more.

'_At this rate I won't…' _The thought was cut off by a bark by Akamaru. In my surprise, we burst through the trees out to where a creek was flowing slowly. As the three of us came close to the ground, my chakra flow was cut off and I rolled across the ground. The ground was nothing but a bunch of pebbles on top or each other on both sides of a creek. They had been smoothed down, like the creek had once been a big, flowing river. As I stopped rolling, I landed on my back. _'Well that was great.' _I laughed at myself as I slowly got to my feet.

"Aw man that was beautiful," I laughed, wiping laughing tears from my eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" Kiba asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because it's funny," I laughed, standing up fully before looking around.

'_Alright… It shouldn't be too far away from here. Maybe it's upriver a little?' _I gave a puzzled look to my surroundings as I looked around for anything familiar.

Something caught my eye and I felt triumphant for finding it. Off to my left, down the river a bit was a rock that had been painted a dark blue.

"Do you know where you are yet?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

I took off towards the blue rock, running to it. I heard Kiba gasp a _'what the?' _after I had taken off. _'Boys are so stupid sometimes.' _Smirking, I pulled a bush out of the way from behind the rock. Behind the bush was an opening in the trees that had a wooden building with guards. Letting go of the bush, I turned towards the two males with a mocking expression. I knew that had seen it.

"Does that answer you're question?"

It looked like Sasuke had glared at me which only amused my more.

"Now, what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'll tale out the guards," the Uchiha stated, "From there you two will go ahead to rescue the others."

"Sounds good to me," Kiba said with a smirk.

Akamaru barked with agreement. _'Let's get this party started.' _

"Let's go."

Sasuke went in through the bush and we both heard something fall to the ground. _'He must have snuck up on them.'_ Kiba and I crept through the bushes and caught a glimpse of Sasuke trying to take down the other guards. Kiba, Akamaru, and I silently went pass the fight and into the wooden building. _'We're ninja and we're coming in the front door… How weird is that?' _There was a small growl from Akamaru and then someone grabbed my wrist. As I turned to look at who it was, I heard their voice.

"Someone's coming," Kiba stated in a whisper.

"I got it," I whispered as he let my hand go.

My right hand went for my pocket that had all the kunai. _'I'd rather die knowing that I got everyone out of here than dying right now.' _I waited for their shadow to appear as I hid around corner. In the building it was rather bright. There was lighting at the corners, leading people in the right direction. Kiba and I just happened to be in a light place and the ninja had the light behind them. I saw their black foot reach the corner and I used some chakra to transform into a kunai. As he rounded the corner and passed me, he caught sight of Kiba and Akamaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily, reaching back to draw senbon.

I transformed back and stabbed the kunai into his back.

"You're watching the wrong person," I said darkly, pulling my kunai out before stabbing him again, only lower.

I could hear him gasping for air as I panted from using too much chakra. The ninja fell to the floor, the kunai pulling out of his back as he fell.

"Wow," Kiba said with a smirk, "You're savage."

"Come on, they should be at the end of this hall and down those stairs," I urged tiredly, running on ahead of him.

* * *

Hinata woke up with her arms tied behind her back; the rope around her wrists.

"W-where am I?" she whispered with confusion.

"You are our prisoner," a man's voice said to her, "That girl will pay for her crimes. I wanted to see if she would come to save you three, but it seems that her self preservation comes first."

Hinata looked at the shinobi who was looking at her. He was wearing a hood that was hiding his face.

"Why didn't you just go after her instead of coming after all of us?" Ino's voice asked from behind Hinata.

Ino was mad; agitated at being dragged into something as dangerous as this.

"Where would the fun be in that?" the shinobi laughed.

"All this just because she killed some stupid sensei?" Sakura asked angrily, finding the situation pointless.

"He was an honored sensei in this village. She killed him and I was ordered to kill her. It is my duty to follow out my orders."

Hinata had fallen silent, trying to understand the truth with what was going on with her new friend. Sure, she had been told by that friend what had happened, but that was while Sakura and Ino had been there. Hinata was wondering what had really happened. Maybe, if they got out of this alive, then she could hear the truth without anyone else there.

Another ninja walked in and whispered something to the shinobi that had been talking to the three kunoichi.

"There are three of them?" his voice questions with an unsure tone.

Hinata's ears picked up the other ninja's voice.

"The girl is with them. She's running low on chakra."

A smirk formed on the hooded shinobi's face and he nodded.

"I'll take care of it. It's time I carried out my order."

The two shinobi left the room and Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were left alone, bound by the wrists in the room.

"I can't believe her," Ino scoffed.

"I-it's not her fault. S-she really tried," Hinata said, shifting uncomfortably, "S-she's come to rescue us. They said she did."

"Give her a break Ino," Sakura said coldly.

"Fine," Io groaned, "But if somebody else gets hurt because of this then I'm really going to hate her."

Hinata was worried. Not just for their safety, but for her friends' safety as well.

* * *

Kiba followed after me, close behind as we silently ran down the hallway. We were close to the stairs that would lead us to the dungeon. _'We're close… Hang in there Hinata, we're coming.' _

"Have you been here before Suzu?" Kiba asked.

"Only once. I forget why I was here, but I think I was playing a little game with Haku," I laughed slightly, remembering the two of us almost getting caught.

"Haku," he wondered with a questioning tone.

"I'll explain it to you later," I mused, "We have company coming."

There was a puff of smoke and the hooded shinobi appeared a few meters ahead of us. _'Damn.'_

"I thought you would never come back here, since you wanted to live so badly," he mused, pulling down his hood to reveal his face.

"Can you make it around him Kiba?" I wondered, my voice no more than a whispe

"Not right now, but maybe if he was distracted…"

"Okay, when you think the time is right, go on ahead," I whispered, glaring at the hooded shinobi.

The shinobi reached behind him, into a pocket, and pulled out some senbon.

"Are you going to fight fairly this time?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Or do you have some ninja flunkies hiding in the darkness?"

"No other ninja. Just you and me," he said, getting ready to fight.

"Then bring it on."

Holding my kunai tightly in my hand, I waited for him to strike. _'If I let him knock me to the side then Kiba can get by and save the others from the prison…' _the shinobi disappeared and then pinned me to the wall with his hand on my throat.

"Bastard," I choked out, punching him in the chest.

He back up and I charged at him, with my kunai ready, forcing him against the wall.

"Run Kiba! Go!" I ordered as I fought against the shinobi to keep him pinned there.

Kiba and Akamaru ran by towards the stairway without hesitation. The shinobi put his foot on my chest and then kicked my off him.

"Why did you come back here? You had a chance to live if you stayed out of this village… why would you come back here?" the shinobi asked me, curiosity clear in his voice.

I panted slightly before standing up straight, still holding my kunai at the ready.

"I don't know why I came back. Maybe it was to prove that I wasn't afraid. Or…" I paused, trying to put it into words, "maybe I did it for my friends.

'_I wouldn't make Hinata do this by herself. She probably wouldn't have gone if she had to do this without someone else there.' _

"Your friends?" the shinobi sounded like he was mocking me.

"I forgot," I laughed slightly, "You wouldn't understand what it's like to have friendship. You didn't have any friends while growing up, now did you?"

"What would someone like you know?"

The shinobi came after e again, throwing his senbon in random directions. _'I don't have enough chakra to do a substitute… He probably knows that.'_ I jumped to the side to avoid a senbon. He threw one directly at me again and I ducked to be on all fours. _'Now.' _I ran in at him and took a swipe with my kunai. _'I won't give up… I refuse to give up!' _I was kicked in the ribs and I slid across the floor before jumping to my feet.

"Why don't you just give up already?" the shinobi growled, throwing two senbon; one after the other.

I forced myself to dodge both. _'I refuse to give up!' _

"Why should I when there's so much on the line?" I panted before going after him again.

He threw a few senbon at me, only to have me roll out of the way quickly before I disappeared for a moment. I used all the chakra I could afford to lose to appear behind him before taking him down. Panting heavily, I pinned him to the floor with the kunai at his throat.

"Are you going to make me kill you too?" I asked him tiredly, forcing myself to remain conscious.

"Would you be willing to be hunted all over again? I am under the command of who is in control of the Land of Waves. Are you willing to leave your new home for this all over again?"

My grip on him loosened slightly at those words. _'I don't think I would… I finally found something to protect… someone who needs my help… I'm not going to leave my purpose behind.' _I was kicked over the shinobi's head and my back collided with the wall. Once I hit the floor with my shoulders, I tried to get back up again, but I couldn't. _'I'm not gunna make it…' _My body couldn't move and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Kiba went down the dark stairway quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. He opened the door and was greeted with Hinata's surprised face.

"K-Kiba," she said with wondered.

"Come on Akamaru, let's get those ropes off," he said as he went to his three comrades.

"I told you she wouldn't come," Ino scoffed.

"Knock it off Ino!" Sakura demanded as Akamaru chewed at her ropes.

"Who didn't come?" Kiba asked with a cocked eyebrow, untying Hinata's ropes.

"Suzu."

"Suzu's here," he said with a smirk.

"What? Are you serious?" Ino asked, incredulous.

"Take that Ino," Sakura rubbed in.

"Shut up Bill Board Brow!"

Hinata was free and she immediately went to run down the hall that Kiba had come from.

"Where are you going?"

"T-to help S-Suzu. S-she could really need help," the shy girl stated as she went through the door into the hallway.

Kiba watched her disappear up the stairs. Akamaru chewed through the rope and ran after Hinata.

"Sakura, untie Ino and find a way out of here."

Kiba ran after Hinata. He could sense danger and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Hinata, do you see her?" he asked, catching up easily.

"I-I don't know. It looks like someone's up ahead."

She was right. There was the hooded shinobi standing in front of a blue haired girl.

"It's Suzu," Hinata said with surprise.

Hinata used her Byakugan and ran up behind the shinobi. He turned to see a palm strike to his chest and then another one to his stomach. Hinata's strike knocked the shinobi to the side and away from her friend. He coughed slightly from his chakra being cut off.

"I should have known that you would be coming… I would have thought that you would leave her behind," the shinobi mused.

Kiba picked up his unconscious classmate and Akamaru stood in front of him, growling.

"He, you," Sasuke's voice said from behind the shinobi.

The shinobi turned to see Sasuke and Iruka Sensei standing beside him. Then Ino and Sakura came running down the hall.

"Why would you come to save her?"

"We didn't come to save just her," Kiba started, "We came to save our classmates. Our comrades on this trip."

"I see. So you all are concerned about one another… Very well…"

The shinobi disappeared with a puff of smoke and Hinata sighed with relief.

Iruka Sensei looked at Kiba and then shook his head.

"We'll take her to the hotel and then we'll head back tomorrow."

"Yes sensei," they all replied before following after Iruka.

Sasuke was up behind Iruka Sensei. Kiba and Hinata were walking beside one another silently. Ino and Sakura took up the back, talking quietly. Akamaru was riding on Kiba's back, on the unconscious ninja's head.

"W-why do you think she would do something like this?" Hinata asked quietly, not really wanting to bring the subject up.

"She wanted to protect you Hinata," Kiba said with a small smile," Just like how I see you more as a little sister, she sees you as someone worth protecting with her life."

Hinata blushed slightly, "I see."

"Now let's get out of here. This place is too dark for me."

They left the ninja hideout and headed back out through the forest and into the village. The next day, early in the morning, everyone left for the Hidden Leaf Village. Shikamaru dragging Naruto by his feet because he couldn't wake up.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hello again. :D:D So, did you all like that chapter? Sure it was full of action but the next one won't be. So for all those none action fans, that's something to look forward to. :D:D Thank you for reading that chapter. It really does make me happy. :D:D See, look! A smile! Lol. Well that's all I really have to say for now so please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can… or am able. :D:D Bye!!!


	7. Thoughts that can Shatter

Hey everyone! I know that it's been little while since I last updated this but I've been a little busy lately and yeah… At least I'm updating right now right? Lol. Well I hope you've all really liked this fanfic so far because I'm having fun writing it as I go along. :D I think that this one might be one of my longest fanfics chapter wise. :D:D But I'm not sure because I have to have a little chat with my friend _**ShiningSilver**_ who is the author of the story that comes after this one. :D:D Anyway, I would really like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this fanfics and haven't given up hope on my for updates like some people do because it takes me a while. :D Well here's your long awaited update. :D:D WOO!!

**Thoughts that can Shatter**

Opening my eyes, I found that my head really hurt. It had been a long time since I had felt this horrible. That last time I could recall of feeling this bad was having a major sugar high for about four hours before crashing for the rest of the night. I think that it was a time where I had actually gotten sick. _'I feel like crap.' _Trying to lift my right arm, I found that it stung and that it had been wrapped by someone.

"When did that happen?" I whispered, looking around to see where I was.

I was in my bed, in my house. _'How did that happen? Wasn't I in the forest? What happened to everyone else?' _

The door downstairs opened and I could hear three voices talking to each other. I didn't know what they were saying, but I could still hear them. _'Who is that?' _Sitting up slowly, I was holding myself up with my left hand. _'They're coming up the stairs… I think it's Kiba and Hinata… She's alright!' _The thought overjoyed me beyond anything else. I had done something worthwhile and that meant a lot to me.

The bedroom door creaked slightly and I could feel stares on me. Looking over towards the door, I smiled slightly to see Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten standing there.

"Hey guys," I laughed slightly.

"Y-you shouldn't be moving already," Hinata said with worry, coming over to me.

"No, I'm fine," I grinned.

"You've been out for six days," Kiba stated, coming into the room.

'_Six days? Has it really been that long?' _I cocked an eyebrow and looked at them in confusion.

"So what happened?"

"We carried you back and took you to the hospital. They said all you needed was rest so we took you home," Kiba explained with a slight smirk.

"How did you get into my house?" I asked suspiciously.

"Y-you left the door u-unlocked," Hinata stuttered.

'_Damn, I knew I was forgetting something.' _I made a dull expression at the thought. I didn't know when I would get the full story, but I knew I would get it sometime.

"So how are things going at the academy?" I wondered.

"Alright," they all agreed.

Hinata had an expression on her face like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't with everyone else in the room. _'How would I get rid of Kiba?' _

"What's going on there?" I wondered, looking at Tenten with curiosity.

"The sensei of each class will grade everyone soon. Everyone will either pass or fail; become a ninja or remain at the academy," Tenten explained.

'_Well that's interesting… I guess I fail then since I've only been to like two classes.' _

"I bet you guys will make it," I said with a smile, "You'll definitely make it."

"You shouldn't be so confident about it," Tenten said coldly, turning and walking down the stairs, leaving the house.

'_What the… What did I do wrong?' _My smile faded and I looked at my bed with some hurt. I heard Kiba sigh and he shook his head.

"I'll go talk to her," he nearly groaned as he too left the house.

Hinata was about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Is she mad at me for what happened?" I asked, not sure of what to say.

"S-she's upset…" Hinata tried to say but her words got stuck.

'_Hinata won't be able to say it… I better not make her worry about it now.' _

"Don't worry about it Hinata. If she doesn't want to be around me then that's he decision," I told her with a small smile.

It was true. It was Tenten's decision if she didn't want to be around me or if she was mad at me. It was all up to her, no one else.

"B-but she shouldn't…"

"I'm telling you not to worry Hinata, and I mean that. I can't change her opinions, only she can."

I gave Hinata s warm smile, but she still didn't look sure.

"Anyway, enough about that," I said with a small yawn, "So who was the one who bandaged me up?"

Hinata blushed at the question.

"I um… I tried my best."

"It looks good," I smiled widely, impressed by Hinata's hard work.

'_I'm gunna have to find a better shirt to wear... This one kind of got destroyed…' _

"I-it's not too tight is it?" she asked with some worry.

"Not at all," I complimented.

Things fell silent again and it was a little awkward.

"S-so how are you feeling?" Hinata wondered quietly.

"Like crap," I sighed, feeling my head pound.

She gave me a worries expression and I had to shake my head. _'It's probably a cold or something…' _

"Don't worry about it Hinata. I'm alright… I'll probably need a little more sleep though," I mused, slouching forward more.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"Not really," I whispered, "But you can if you want. I'm sure that if I fall asleep then I won't be much company."

Hinata nodded and then backed away from the bed. _'When Hinata gets it into words, then maybe Hinata will be able to tell me what she wants to say.' _

"I'll see you late Hinata… I hope to be able to get out of this bed soon," I laughed slightly.

"G-get well soon Suzu," Hinata said quietly as she went towards the door, "I'll c-come by later…"

"Have fun with whatever."

When the door was closed downstairs, I sighed and slumped back into the bed. _'I want to die… I hate feeling weak and stupid!' _I closed my eyes and threw the pillow over my face. With a sigh, I tried to take in the darkness. _'Tenten hates me… She thinks so lowly of me… It's like she thinks I'm a complete idiot or something.' _

"Can't say I really blame her," I whispered to myself.

I felt like sleep was coming soon, so I just lay there waiting.

Before sleep could come, there was a knock on my door downstairs and I pulled the pillow from my face. _'What the… The sun's already setting! It was only noon when everyone was here…' _I groaned as I sat up uncomfortably. The person knocked on the door again, three times.

"I wish I could teach llama how to answer the door," I mumbled, sliding out of bed.

I forced myself to stand with sore legs and stumbled slightly as I tried to walk. _'Damn I'm off… I can't wait to get going again.' _Going down the stairs, I walked across the floor towards the door. The person knocked again and my right eye twitched with some annoyance. Opening the door, I saw Iruka Sensei standing there with a rather a nervous expression on his face.

"Hello sensei," I nearly yawned, leaning against the door with my head.

"Suzu, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

'_Why is it that everyone can find my house but me?' _

"Horrible," I stated emotionlessly, "What can I do for you?"

He laughed nervously and I noticed that he had his hand behind his back. _'That better be something worth my time… I didn't want to get out of bed.' _

"I've come to tell you that you've passed the academy," he said with a smile, bringing the Hidden Leaf Village headband to be in front of him.

"What! How?" I asked with confusion, "I've been there for like three days!"

Iruka Sensei laughed at me slightly.

"You were already skilled as a ninja when you came to the academy. When we were in the Land of Waves you showed the understanding of what it means to be a ninja," he explained, holding the headband out to me.

I grabbed the strap and held it carefully. It was brand new; the metal was shining with the light of the setting sun. _'To be a ninja one must sacrifice themselves for the sake of their village…' _

"All I did was put my classmates in danger," I stated quietly, "Nothing more… I can't take this."

When I tried to give it back, he shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Keep it and think it over. The final day is in a week. Show up when you're feeling better."

I watched my sensei as he walked away and around the corner. _'It's not like I don't want it… I just don't deserve it. I'm too worthless to anyone to become a ninja.' _Sighing, I closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table. I placed my headband on the wooden table before dropping myself onto the couch. I sat on the top before sliding down onto the cushions. _'I have no family, only Hinata and possibly Tenten as a friend… There's no one who could change my opinions about guys… They just ruin everything and think they're so much better when they're not.' _I closed my eyes again with more hope to fall asleep than anything. _'Maybe I would have been better off dying as well.' _

* * *

Tenten walked down the street towards her house. She'd been out all day to be away from everyone. She knew that her attitude from before would bring someone to come talk to her. So she simply disappeared to avoid everyone. 

"You're aware that you're overreacting," an emotionless voice tone came from behind her.

"Neji," she whispered, turning to look at him.

He stood there with Kiba not too far behind him, not wanting to be too close to the cold Hyuga.

"Suzu's just being selfish," Tenten stated, looking away from Neji, "she's taking Hinata away and then they went on that trip… She's just being selfish."

"Is that true Tenten?" Neji asked her, "Do you think that she would do that out of selfishness?"

Kiba didn't say anything. He knew that it was better to let Neji handle something like this. Only he and Hinata were really close to her.

"She saved Hinata because it was right. And not just Hinata, but Ino and Sakura as well," Neji explained.

He had heard the story from Hinata, but of course not from face to face. He overheard it as she told it to someone else.

"Would she have gone back for them if she was being selfish? If she were truly being selfish then she would have left to save her own skin."

Tenten was almost at a loss for words. Neji was sticking up for someone he didn't even know… Or maybe he was doing something else… Something that wasn't for the ice blue haired girl.

"Have you tried to see it her way?" Kiba asked when things had gone silent.

"No," Tenten nearly scoffed, "Why should I?"

"I think that maybe you should consider who is really the one being selfish," Kiba stated as he turned to walk away.

Neji was leaving as well, leaving Tenten alone to go home.

"Whatever," she said coldly, continuing on her way home.

* * *

I lay on the couch, still waiting for sleep. I didn't know how long it had been, but I knew that the sun was still setting. _'I should have died with them all; let things be as they should have been… But how was I supposed to know that it was going to happen? I was out training…' _I winced at the memory of the massacre. Of course it was a few years ago and my memory really sucked sometimes, but this was something I _**couldn't**_ forget. Life wouldn't all me to forget. 

_**The Uchiha Clan Massacre…**_

I was outside the Uchiha district, training on my own on the training field. My parents were at home; my father taking care of my mother. She was pregnant and was almost due. I had to become stronger to be able to protect my soon to be sibling. I was going to become a great ninja and someone for my sibling to look up to.

Sure, it was harder to train on your own, but that was the way I wanted it to be. If it was harder then I would have to push myself more to become better. _'I have to get stronger… I don't want to let them down…'_ I was only half blooded with Uchiha, so the clan sort of looked down at me. I wasn't good enough to be part of the clan. There was a feeling in my stomach that drew my attention towards home. _'Why is that?'_ I climbed up a tall tree to see if I could see home from there.

I couldn't, but the bad feeling didn't go away. _'Something's not right… Maybe there's something wrong with mom.' _Jumping down to the ground, I started to run towards home with urgency. My heart pounded in my ears as I ran. _'Why did I come all the way out here to train? Why couldn't I have just stayed closer to home?' _There was the sound of a scream and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Mom!" I called once I reached near home.

So many people were lying dead on the ground, motionless and covered in blood. I felt my heart nearly stop dead. _'They're only Uchiha…' _Panic automatically filled me then. _'I have to find them!' _

"Mom!" I screamed again with urgency, "Dad!"

I had a feeling that I _knew _they were both dead.

Home came into sight and I couldn't see anyone outside. _'They're okay!' _When I looked inside, I completely froze. Someone was standing over there, a dark haired figure, in front of where my mother's bed was. He was holding a bloody sword in his hand. _'Oh god… They're dead… How could he?' _He turned around to look at me as I back away from the darkness of the hut. My golden eyes had a traumatized darkness over them. His eyes were the Sharingan, staring at me intently.

"Such a shame," he said quietly, "She was about to give birth."

Images of my mother and father in the house flashed to my mind and then this Uchiha stranger stalking in on them. _'Go away… Make them go away!' _

"And what about you?" his voice asked me as I walked into a wall, "Are you a Uchiha as well?"

I didn't answer, just stood there with a panicking heart and a frozen face of some fear. _'Damn… They're dead and now I'm gunna die too…' _By my appearance, I looked nothing like a Uchiha, more like a Snow ninja.

"No. You can't be a Uchiha. You're not trained enough to be one," he stated before he turned and continued on his way.

When he was gone, I didn't know how long I sat there for before I decided to run away. I retreated into the forest and ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. It took a while, but I finally reached the Land of Waves… A place where no one knew who or what I really was. The imperfect sanctuary.

_**Present… **_

I hated myself for that day. _'I'm such a coward… a little chicken shit… That's all.' _My face was buried in the couch as I remembered that day. It disgusted me to no end at how I just stood there and didn't try to kill him.

"I'm nothing but a loser… A worthless piece of-"

"That's enough from you," a familiar voice told me sternly.

Sitting up slightly, I saw Kakashi standing in my kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Your door is open," he explained, turning on the tap and getting some water.

'_It's not a fake this time…' _Rolling my eyes, I flopped back on my stomach and buried my face in the couch cushions.

"What do you want?" I asked with some annoyance.

"I came to see how you were doing, but didn't expect you to be thinking so badly of yourself."

"Why does it matter if I'm fine or not? I'm alive and I'll heal. That's all that matters," I nearly grunted.

I really didn't care that he was in my house, drinking my water in my kitchen. I cared that he was saying he was worried about my health. I hated it coming from a guy.

"It matters because I want to determine whether you are a true ninja or not. If you can live through this then we wonder what else you can do at this age," Kakashi explained.

I could hear him taking a drink from the glass and then I heard it his the counter.

'_A true ninja…'_

"It takes a real ninja to complete a mission or risk their life to complete that mission. There is a test set by the Hokage to see if you are a real ninja or have what it takes," Kakashi continued, "It will take place in two days outside the Forest of Death. Come if you think you can win."

'_A challenge… Isn't there one for each ninja? Doesn't a sensei determine whether or not to pass those students?' _

"Don't those tests take place in a group of three students instead of just one?" I asked, trying to find the flaws of this challenge.

"There are nine students who have already passed your class in the academy. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yaminaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame," Kakashi stated, listing the names, "Ten including you. Of course no one but you knows that information."

'_Odd numbers… Well even numbers but you can't split us up into groups of three…' _

"As you can see there's no way we could fit you all into a team of three without taking a student out," he went on, "So you can either come to the challenge alone or wait a long time for the next set of academy graduates,. It's your choice. We'll be waiting there."

Kakashi disappeared and I sighed with some relief that he was gone.

'_Two days… How fast can I heal in two days? If I could get Hinata to help me then maybe I can make it there… but if I don't try to fix things with Tenten then I don't know…' _I grabbed a pillow and buried the back of my head with it.

"Worthless," I whispered.

The sun was almost setting now and things still felt horrible. As I almost fell asleep, I heard a noise outside the door. _'Why is there someone here now?' _With a yawn, I sat up and looked around. Things were slightly dark in the house and I groaned. _'It's probably Hinata or something…' _Rolling off the couch, I stood unsteadily to my feet and slowly made my way to the door. No one had knocked, but I knew that they were there. Opening the door, I saw Kiba standing there and Akamaru asleep in his arms.

"H-hey Kiba," I said, trying to smile.

Somehow it was hard to be upset with his optimistic personality around.

"Hey Suzu, I um… pushed Akamaru too hard today… Is it alright if we stay here for a little bit?" he wondered with a cocked eyebrow.

His hood was down today.

"I guess so," I yawned, moving out of the way.

He came in and looked around the darkened room. I turned on a light before he could look my way in the dark. _'I wonder why he really came here…' _

"So did you end up talking to Tenten?" I wondered as he put Akamaru on the couch.

"I couldn't find her so I got Neji to talk to her… I don't think she was too happy about it though."

'_I don't understand the way she thinks… What did I do that made her so mad? Was it because I went on the trip with Hinata without her? Or is it because of what happened on the trip?' _

With a sigh, I leaned against the wall. _'What worthless thing could I have done now?' _

"That's just great," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"She'll get over it sometime," he said quietly, "She doesn't really hold a grudge. Tenten will learn that you're not taking Hinata away and then she'll get over it."

"That's what she thinks? That I'm taking Hinata away?" I asked, rather astounded, opening my eyes.

"She sees you as something you're not. Tenten may go over things and plan thins in her head, but she doesn't see everyone, you know?"

'_I guess it does seem that way… That I'm taking Hinata away… But I don't want to take her away. I want to be friends with both of them…' _Kiba turned and looked around the room. His eyes were drawn to the table and the light shining off the ninja headband.

"Oh hey, you passed?!" he asked with some amazement.

"What?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, looking at the headband, "Oh yeah… I guess I did."

"That's so great! I didn't know they handed them out early."

"I guess Iruka Sensei didn't think that I would make it back to the academy."

'_I have to fix this… and hide that stupid headband until everyone passes. I'm sure that if I apologize to Tenten and she sees that then it could only make things worse.' _

"I think maybe you should head home Kiba. Akamaru seems like he's fine now, and I think I need more rest," I told him with a yawn.

"Alright, sorry," he laughed nervously, grabbing Akamaru and holding his in his arms.

I watched as he walked towards the door and I opened it for him.

"Thank you, Suzu."

"No problem."

He went outside and I closed the door. _'Now how am I supposed to fix this?' _

* * *

Kiba walked outside and Akamaru opened his eyes. 

"Good acting Akamaru," he smiled as he headed home.

**End of Chapter 7 **

Hello again! So how did you all like it?! Well don't tell me here 'cause I can't hear you. Lol. You'll have to tell me in a review or something like it. :D I'm having a lot of fun with these few chapters and I have a new idea thanks to _**DragonCrazed**_. And that idea I can not tell because it gives stuff away. Lol. Well I really hope that you all enjoyed that update and that you'll all be around for when I update again the next time. :D:D Please R&R and I'll try to update when I get the chance… And I'll update _**ShiningSilver's **__Fate's Calling _whenever she decides to finish the next chapter and come home. COME HOME DAMN IT! _completely freaking out_


	8. Challenges

Okay, so I made a promise to my best, buddy-o-pal-o-friend-of-mine that I would update this for her because I happened to tell her that I was bored sometime tonight and she said that I should update. So, I told her that I didn't care how long I was up till, 'cause I was going to get the next chapter of this fanfic posted. Even if I'll be a zombie the next day. Which I would have been anyway. Lol. Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this fanfic for me. It really makes me happy that some people enjoy what I do. :D:D Makes me rather proud actually, so everyone keep up the good work. Lol. Well, here's everyone's long awaited update of this fanfic… I once again apologize for spelling and such because I'm officially dying on this end… makes me wish that I was a vampire sometimes… o.O I don't even remember what TV is anymore... O.o Enjoy!

**Challenges**

The next morning when I opened my eyes was horrible. My stomach was turning and my head was throbbing. Everything felt warm and I just wanted to die. _'I feel like crap… I think I want to throw up…' _As my stomach turned more, I winced as I threw the cover off me. _'It's at times like these that I wish I didn't live alone…' _There was another turn in my stomach and I tasted salty water in my mouth. _'Damn it!' _I immediately jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs to the bathroom.

Before I made it all the way down the stairs, the door to my house opened and Hinata walked in. She saw me run into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"S-Suzu?" she asked, her voice full of worry, "A-are you alright?"

Hinata ran to the bathroom and heard me coughing like crazy.

"S-Suzu?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, coughing again.

"No, y-you sound sick," she stated.

I could taste the water again and then I turned my attention back to the toilet. _'Oh porcelain toilet, you're the only one who understands…' _A moment passed before Hinata heard coughing again.

"It's nothing," I coughed, resting my head against the seat.

'_Nothing at all…' _The taste went away and my stomach settled slightly. Opening the door, I looked at Hinata with half a smile.

"A-are you alright?" she asked, her expression covered with worry.

"I'm fine all right. I just caught the tail end of something… It's nothing."

"Y-you should be in bed!" she protested.

I gave her a blank expression before laughing slightly.

"Hinata," I mused, "I had to throw up. I wasn't going to lose my crackers in bed."

She blushed slightly, "Sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing, not you."

"W-why?"

I gave her an apologetic look before looking to the side.

"Because I'm making you worry," I stated quietly, "You're wasting your training time to come see if I'm alright… The final evaluations are coming."

Hinata blushed again before shaking her head.

"You-you're wrong," she whispered, "You're my friend… and I want to make sure that you're doing alright…"

'_I'm not worth missing training over. Even if Hinata passed this yeah, there's no telling that the future might bring. There will be strong opponents and I don't want her to end up getting hurt…' _

"I'm fine Hinata, thank you for caring. I think you're the only one who has ever actually cared about me," I half smiled, some pain showing in my eyes.

I couldn't remember how long I had been alone for… how empty I always felt.

"B-but the ramen show owners-"

"They're not my friend Hinata," I said quietly, "They're my employers. Sure we have fun, but it's not _real_ fun, you know? I only see them when I go to work, and now I believe I have to quit to be a real ninja."

I looked at her and she had a sad expression in her eyes. It hurt me to see that.

"You were my first friend Hinata."

"R-really?" she asked with surprise, shifting her feet slightly as she brought her hands to her chin.

"You are the first person since the massacre to ever show a sign of caring," I smiled thankfully.

Hinata had saved me from my loneliness.

I started to feel better by a little. My stomach wasn't turning anymore and I wasn't dizzy at all. Things were fine besides the slight headache and my entire body being sore.

"I'm really glad that I met you and I'm grateful that you're my friend."

Hinata smiled at those words. They seemed to make her happy. _'I always want to see you smile while I'm around, Hinata. I'll protect you as best I can with everything I have.' _

"I-I'm glad that I met you too, Suzu," she said with a nod, "I r-really want to thank you f-for saving me."

"It's my duty as a friend to protect you. I give you my word as a ninja that I'll always be there when you need me," I promised with a wide grin, "Now I want you to do me a favor."

Hinata raised a brow with curiosity at what kind of favor. I placed my hand on her head and looked at her seriously as I spoke my next words.

"I want you to go back to training and to pass the academy with flying colours," I stated before grinning again.

"A-all right," Hinata nodded, closing her eyes, "I'll do my best."

With that, Hinata left and I sat on the stairs, my arms on my knees. _'I have today and tomorrow before that challenge… I have to get better because I can't go to it at half strength… I don't know what kind of challenge this will be, but I think that I'll need all my strength to pass.' _

"Then again," I sighed, resting my hands on my arms, crossing them.

'_Maybe they want me to go at half strength… Maybe they want me to push myself to my fullest to accomplish what I know I could.' _My eye brows furrowed at the thought. It would be difficult, but I believed that I could push myself as far as I could go. I already had once after all.

Then another problem crossed my min. The problem with Tenten. How was I supposed to do anything if I knew she was mad at me? I would have risked myself for her too. _'What would I apologize for? For saving Hinata and not letting her die? I'm honestly stuck on this…' _

"What am I gunna do?" I groaned to myself as I messed up my ice blue hair.

What was there that I could do besides apologize for something? _'Wait… I think I have a plan. Now all I have to do is wait till tomorrow to put it into action. I mean, I don't want to be in the middle of a conversation and accidentally throw up on Tenten if I went today.' _

"Yeah," I mused before standing up and going upstairs.

Somehow that thought had amused me and it made me smile. I believed that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Tenten walked down the street when she saw Hinata coming towards her with a smile on her face. Something had happened to the young kunoichi and Tenten wanted to know.

"Hey Hinata," she said with a wave.

Hinata looked at her friend with surprise before smiling on.

"H-hi Tenten. How have you been?"

They were face to face, a few feet from each other.

"I've been… alright," Tenten shrugged before poking Hinata in the arm playfully, "What's made you all smiles?"

"Oh," Hinata said with some surprise at the question, "I-it's just such a nice day outside. I-I thought i-it had been kind of cool the last few days."

Tenten raised a brow for a moment before concluding that it **had** been kind of cool the last few days.

"T-Tenten… um… W-why are you so mad at Suzu?" Hinata asked quietly, wanting an answer.

The brown haired girl lost her smile and her mouth formed a line for a moment.

"She's being selfish," Tenten stated with agitation, "I mean, she just gets here and all of a sudden she _**has**_ to save you. Someone else could have done it."

There were a few moments of silence between the two friends before Tenten continued.

"She probably only did it for the glory anyway," she grunted, "She puts her life on the line after putting everyone else's on the line? Who would do that id not for the glory?"

Hinata saw that her friend seemed hurt, but she knew Tenten was wrong. There was nothing that was done for glory.

"S-Suzu isn't selfish Tenten," Hinata stated quietly but firmly, "She saw that it was the right thing to do… S-she wants to become a true ninja, a-and that's something a true ninja would do."

"Then why would she go if she knew she would be putting everyone in danger?" Tenten asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I-I don't know her reasons for going, b-but she went… I-if Suzu was selfish then wouldn't she have left is to die? Suzu went to the other group, the b-boys, for help… If she just wanted glory, t-then she would have came on her own," Hinata explained, using reasonable logics to try to get her friend to understand.

Tenten knew how the ice haired girl seemed to despise guys even if she didn't know the reason why.

"Please Tenten, think about it," Hinata pleaded before going the way she had been going, "N-now I made a promise I-I want to keep."

Tenten stood slightly dazed for a few moments before she kept on walking as well.

"Maybe I was too quick to judge…"

* * *

Later that day, I hid the headband under my pillow and knew that no one would be able to find it there. _'Once they all pass, then everything will be alright. We could all wear the headbands with pride and we'll all be ninja together.' _

"Hopefully Kiba won't say anything," I whispered, turning to go downstairs.

As I did, I heard something outside and it made me stop at the top of the stairs. _'That loser should really stop trying. He's not going to find out what clan I came from.' _Going downstairs, I opened the door and glanced at the silver haired boy with glasses.

"Go away loser," I told him with a growl.

"Do you really think that calling me a loser will hurt my feelings?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and amusement.

"It let's everyone know you're a loser," I stated with a shrug, "Now leave."

"What secrets do you keep hiding from everyone else? What could be so important to you to not tell anyone about it?"

I snapped at his attitude, him acting like a know-it-all. _'This bastard has no idea… it's been a while since I've gone black anyway…' _

"It's none of your god damn business, dick head. My life is my life and yours is yours," I growled hatefully.

How dare a guy even try to understand…

"Get the hell away from me before I kill you where you're standing," I threatened, reaching for a kunai.

The guy laughed slightly as he fixed his glasses.

"All I see is an empty threat," he mused, turning to walk away.

With great speed, I grabbed his ponytail with one hand and put the kunai against the skin of his throat.

"Is that right?" I asked darkly, pulling the blade against his skin more.

"You'll make a great shinobi one day, that's for sure… I hope to see you at the chunin exams this year."

The guy disappeared and I clenched the kunai tightly. _'If he makes it to the chunin exams with all of us then I'll have to hunt him down and kill him.' _

* * *

When morning came the next day, I felt very well. The only thing that seemed to be really wrong was that I was still sore and the odd wound stung. _'Great… a perfect day to apologize to someone.' _I thought lightly before I opened my curtains. It was dark and raining outside.

"Yep… A perfect day indeed," I whispered dryly.

I sighed and got dressed, having a new red, baggy t-shirt to fill in for the one that had been full of holes. As I slid on my red and black arm forearm thing, I found myself staring at the pillow that covered my headband. _'I want nothing to do with it until I know everyone has theirs. I will not pass without them.' _

"Right, out into the rain I go," I said, nodding with a small smile as I slipped on my shoes.

I ran out into the rain, shutting the door behind me, and towards the ramen shop.

'_I have to quit now to become a real ninja. I have to be a ninja if I want to become an ANBU… Otherwise I won't be able to protect those close to me.' _I looked at all my surroundings as I ran and took in everything so I could remember where my house was. _'Okay, it's the third house down from that crazy, sadistic, bald, old man…' _I thought as I saw the old man sitting on the top floor of his house, watching people evilly as they went by.

As I came to the ramen shop, I looked around the lighted area for Nasha.

"Oh, hello Suzu. I thought you had been really sick," she said with a smile when she saw me.

"Yeah, I was sick all right… but I'm feeling better now and I have some junk to do," I laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're doing better," Nasha said as she took some dishes to behind the counter.

"Um Nasha… I have to quit working."

She looked at me with some surprise.

"It's just that if I'm not working then I'll be training and doing missions. I can't balance all three of them. And then later the chunin exams will come and I won't be able to work at all, you know?" I wondered with an apologetic expression.

"That's quite alright Suzu. We understand that this is something you have to do, so good luck," Nasha said, patting my shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you for everything," I said with a bow before leaving to go find Tenten.

'_Damn this could take forever… I mean, I don't know where Tenten lives. Or Hinata for that matter.' _The dark sky made my Sharingan come out and it made me smile slightly.

"Too bad I can't control that," I mused as I walked through the rain.

"Control what?" a voice asked from behind me.

'_Oh no… It's Kiba! What am I gunna do? He's going to see… and damn it!' _

"Oh, hey Kiba," I laughed, not turning to look at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously, noticing that I hadn't turned around.

"Nothing. I just kind of zoned out."

Things were quiet for a moment then Kiba spoke.

"So you being our of your house means you're better right? No more sickies?"

'_No more what? Sickies?' _

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry," Kiba laughed nervously, "I've been talking to Akamaru all morning."

The laugh made me want to turn to look at him, but I knew I couldn't. _'He's very… amusing.' _

"That's alright… well I have to go now so I'll have to talk to you later," I said before taking off in a run down the road, leaving behind a confused Kiba.

As I ran down the road, I made a right turn and saw the trees growing everywhere. _'There really are a lot of tree growing here… I guess that's why it's called Village Hidden in the Leaves.' _I thought with a small smirk. As I ran on, I started to become more aware of my surroundings. I had been down this road many times before when I was a small child… a happy child.

"Then that mean… Tenten lives around here…"

'_I think I saw her house once when I was younger.' _I stopped in the middle of the road and looked at the homes closely. A door opened and it drew my attention. I turned and saw a boy with long dark brown hair tied in a low tie come out of the house. He was talking to someone… a girl. _'Wait, that's Tenten.' _The door was shut again and the boy turned around to walk my way. _'I can't let him see me here… My Sharingan is still showing.' _Using a bit of my chakra, I disappeared into a tree and say patiently on a branch.

The boy walked down the street, closer to my tree. I knew that he had seen me. How could he not have when I was standing in the middle of the road like that?

"So you're Suzu," a voice stated from under me.

I closed my eyes, knowing that he was looking up.

"How do you know about me?" I asked emotionlessly.

'_So much for this being a great day.'_

"I've heard Hinata talking about you… Fate has seemed to have tied you to her, but you can't always protect her."

'_What? What is he talking about?' _I grunted as I heard him walking away calmly.

"If you're looking for Tenten, she's in the small house over there."

'_Know-it-all.'_ Opening my eyes, I waited for the boy to be completely gone before I jumped down from the tree. The rain seemed to pour harder at that moment. The thoughts of Tenten's reaction to my apology started to fill me. She could shoot my down easily and then I could be forced to live with knowing she hated me for some strange odd reason. _'I hope it doesn't turn out that way…' _

I walked up to the door and took in a deep breath before sighing. _'The worst thing she could do would be to slam the door in my face.' _Raising a hand, I knocked on the door nervously. It opened rather quickly and her expression was rather surprised at seeing me. I was dripping wet, bangs hanging down and my Sharingan eyes showing red.

"Suzu," she said quietly.

"Uh, hi," I said nervously.

"You're better," Tenten stated, not really looking at me.

'_I she still mad at me?'_

"Yeah… um…"

"I'm sorry Suzu… for shutting you out like that," Tenten apologized quietly, "I guess I thought that you were taking Hinata away from me and leaving me alone… I was wrong about the one being selfish."

'_She's apologizing to me?' _

"Tenten… I want both of you to be my friends," I told her, "If it was you in Hinata's position then I would've tried to save you too… but I guess maybe we were both a little selfish."

"What?"

"I want someone to protect so that I have a purpose. When I'm on my own, I feel completely empty and useless… I need a reason to keep on going like I do… I'm tired of sitting there helplessly."

Tenten nodded with a small smile, which made me smile as well.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then."

"What are you going to do Suzu?" Tenten wondered.

I grinned, "Going to train in the rain. I need something to do besides sit in the house all day."

With that, I left Tenten's house and started to head to a place where I could train for my greatest challenge yet to come the next day.

**End of Chapter 8**

Hello again! Yes, I'm still very tired, thank you. Lol. :D:D I hope that you all really, really, _**really**_ enjoyed it because I probably put a lot of effort into writing this chapter some time ago in the past that wasn't so long ago. Yes, that's right, I'm a few chapters ahead on paper than I am on the computer. Lol. Well I really hope that you all enjoyed that little second chapter thingy sequel whatever to the previous chapter. That's right, Tenten and Suzu made up. :D:D Lol. Which is a really good thing even if that that reason used wasn't the real reason why they had fought… I don't even remember why they fought anymore…o.O Oh well, doesn't matter 'cause it's the past. Lol. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all R&R so I can update again sooner than everyone expects. :D:D


	9. To Pass or to Fail

Hey everyone! I know that it hasn't been a long time since I last updated this story but I wanted to keep my promise to my friend 'cause I thought that she just wanted me to update, but she actually wanted me to post a new chapter that _she _hadn't read yet. Lol. So I decided that I was going to do good on my promise and keep it. :D:D Even if I had been the one that was confused. Lol. I'm actually surprised 'cause it's not that late in the night and I'm already posting a new chapter of something. Yay. Lol. Anyway, thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this story so far. It really makes me happy and it makes me want to keep going on 'cause then I know that my efforts aren't a complete waste… Well please enjoy this new chapter everyone. :D:D

**To Pass or to Fail**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, it was too early to do anything. I summoned my llama for the first time since before our trip to the Land of Waves. It wasn't pleased with me until I explained this whole story. Then it believed me and we lay on the bed together.

"Are you prepared for anything today llama?"

It nodded its head and it made me smile. _'Always looking for something to do, aren't you?' _I reached under my pillow and pulled out the head protector.

"I guess I should bring it with me just incase."

I got out of bed and got changed into my clothes. I made sure I had my kunai and shuriken in my pockets can my two scrolls in place. _'Yeah, we're ready for anything.' _I ended llama's summon and sent it back before leaving home. I didn't waste any time to get to the Forest of Death for the challenge. I was in the mood to prove that I was good enough to become a true ninja. That way, I really could protect my friends.

As I made my appearance, I saw that Kakashi was there beside a woman that looked to be a bit younger than him. _'Suppose it's his girlfriend?' _I asked myself with a small smirk. Somehow the thought made me laugh as I looked at them. On the other side of Kakashi was a darker skinned man with black hair. He seemed to have a cigarette in his mouth. Then beside him was a woman with long, dark wavy hair. Her eyes were red and the clothes she wore were red as well. _'Wow… all we're missing now is the Hokage.' _

"Where's your head protector? Did you leave it at home?" Kakashi asked me indifferently.

"No, I brought it," I stated, lifting my right hand to show them I was holding it, "I figured that you might have wanted me to bring it."

I saw the long haired woman whisper something to the dark haired man and he nodded his head slightly. _'Damn it… why can't this thing just start?'_ The Hokage appeared with a shinobi behind him; obviously a guard for good reasons.

"Hokage," the four said, bowing slightly.

'_Should I be respectful as well?' _I wondered, raising a brow slightly at their actions.

"Well, shall we start now?" the old man asked, looking towards me.

I tied the head protector around my forehead and under my long bangs. I used it to cover one eye and then pulled my bangs down to cover the other one. _'I don't know what will happen during this challenge, so I better be prepared for anything.' _

"Hey look, a Kakashi look-a-like," the dark haired man laughed slightly when I covered my left eye.

"That's enough Asuma. I don't think she needs you poking fun at her," the long haired woman mused.

"Now, now Kurenai," Kakashi mused with what seemed to be a happy grin since we couldn't see his face, "She can imitate whoever she likes."

I had to laugh slightly at their conversation. It was - I had to admit - pretty enlightening.

"So, you are Suzu," the Hokage stated.

"Yes I am," I said with a proud smirk.

'_They've all got a sense of humor at least… Even for guys they seem pretty amusing.' _

"Which clan do you belong to Suzu?" he asked, his voice sounded curious.

'_I don't think so. Even if you are the Hokage, that's confidential.' _My smirk didn't fade at the question.

"I don't have a clan," I stated with a shrug, "I was born in this village and that's all I care to know."

The Hokage thought for a few moments before asking another question.

"You have an apartment alone. Don't you have any family? Parents or siblings?" he wondered.

"Used to… My parents died a while ago and then I left the Leaf village. As for my brother… you get the idea."

Kakashi seemed to narrow his eyes slightly at the words and tone. I sounded like I didn't really care; which I didn't… at least not anymore.

"Are we just going to chat or are we actually going to do something? I know I'm not interesting in a conversation," I stated with some mockery.

I wanted to _do _something. Not stand around talking about insignificant things.

The Hokage's guard stepped forward and pulled out a kunai.

"You're really into fighting, aren't you little girl?" he asked with some amusement.

I opened my pant's pocket and pulled out my own kunai with a dark smirk on my face.

"Who're you calling a little girl?"

"Part of your challenge is to knock this shinobi out without a time limit. How you choke to do it is your choice," stated the Hokage, "Though if you pass out during this match then you fail and can't move on."

'_Well doesn't that just smell… though it shouldn't be too hard…' _

"That's if I don't knock you out first," the shinobi mused as he readied himself to attack.

My smirk faded at his words and I looked at him intently.

"Don't count on it."

With those words, I readied myself before he ran towards me. _'A frontal attack huh? That's pretty straight forward, but I guess it will be more than just that.' _I threw my Kunai at him and he quickly dodged to the side. I ran at him and jumped into the air, readying my fist. He grabbed my arms when I was close enough and threw me to the side without much care.

"You're going to have to do better than that, little girl."

"Oh really?" I asked, sending a clone that had been made while I was in the air to attack him.

The shinobi received a kick to the face, sending him back slightly. As he stumbled, I stood up and drew two shuriken from my other pocket. I threw them and he caught his balance enough to once again dodge to the side. _'He's quick for a shinobi… but then again, I guess he would have to be to protect the Hokage.' _

"Come on, come and get me," I taunted.

The shinobi came in and when he was close enough to punch, I grabbed his wrist, took out his knees and threw him to the side. He skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. _'If that's all it takes to take him out then he's just as pathetic as the shinobi from the Land of Waves.'_

"You're… pretty good," he said as he slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"This is kind of sad," I stated, watching him slowly get to his feet, "I'm barely using any chakra yet and you're already dying on me."

"Is that so?" he laughed, "Then I guess I'll just have to change that, now won't I?"

'_I know I shouldn't judge an opponent until deeper into the batter, but this guy needs to be a little better.' _I cracked my knuckles and watched the shinobi closely. I ran at him and he started doing hand signs; substitution hand signs. _'Damn.' _I cursed myself as I went to kick him. He disappeared and a random log took his place. He reappeared behind me and round house kicked my ribcage.

I was thrown to the side with the force. I used my left hand to slow down my momentum and land back on my feet. _'That one's gunna bruise… not like I don't have enough already.' _I stopped for a moment, taking in his condition and mine. He was worn out with a dirtied face and arms. His legs seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Oh, I got you now," I whispered as I stood up properly and unhooking my brown scroll from my right pant leg.

'_Llama is the perfect distraction.'_ I thought as I placed the scroll in my left hand and cut my right thumb on a kunai that was in my pocket. As the blood came from the wound, I opened the scroll and slid my thumb across it.

"Not you're in for it," I stated, "Earth Style; Llama Pursuit jutsu!"

Llama appeared and I pointed towards the shinobi in front of me. It made a burping noise and looked at him. He was in for it all right.

"What the… A llama?" he questioned as llama ran at him.

I started to do a few hand signs as his attention was drawn on llama and teleported behind him.

"Chicken Leg jutsu!" I called as I kicked out the back of his knees, making his fall backwards.

When he was on the ground, on his back, I stepped to the side and let llama run over him. _'I think he's out now.' _I thought with a grin as llama walked over to me and rubbed its head against my hip. That made me smile even more as I scratched its ear.

"Yes, that's a good llama," I mused as I patted its head.

'_I owe llama a treat when we get home. It saved me again.' _Llama raised its head to its full height and its head was as high as mine.

"I know, I know, I owe you a treat when we get home," I laughed, giving llama another pat on its nose.

We both turned towards the Hokage and the four sensei. With the shinobi out, that part of the challenge was over. My eyes looked at Asuma who seemed to be having a laughing fit.

"Haha, Chicken Leg jutsu," he laughed.

It's all right Asuma, it's not that funny," Kakashi stated, "No matter how original it is."

"It's original all right," said the younger woman with a smirk, "It's nice to see an original jutsu like the Thousand Years of Death now and again."

"I agree Anko," stated the Hokage with a slight nod and smile.

'_At least someone found it amusing.'_ I thought as I cracked my right shoulder by rolling it backwards a bit.

"That was very well done Suzu. A ninja always knows how to improvise… Well some don't but you get the idea," Kakashi laughed slightly.

'_Improvise my ass…' _

"Can we move on now?" I asked, "No offence but I have a llama to treat."

I patted the side of llama's face at the mention of it and it nodded with the stomp of its hoof.

"All right, calm down," the Hokage mused at my eagerness, "The next part of the challenge is to bring me a rare type of mushroom that is only found within the forest of death."

"A mushroom?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'_I have to find a stupid mushroom? That's it?' _

"You must find it within two hour's time and return here before that time is up," the Hokage explained as he lifted a picture of a perfectly round, red mushroom with one blue spot right on the top.

'_A mushroom? You have got to be kidding me… It looks more like a red ball than a mushroom.' _

"There are two other shinobi hiding within the forest, waiting for you to come for the mushroom," explained Kurenai, "They would be anywhere in the forest and you'll have to be alert while you're searching."

"Your llama can't go with you," the Hokage stated, "Nor can your other summon. This is a task to be done alone."

I cask an apologetic look at llama and sighed.

"Sorry llama. I'll summon you later."

Ending the summon, I removed the other scroll from its latch and looked at them for a moment.

'_Who am I going to have to leave them with? Not a guy that's for sure… I don't really want to leave them with anyone because I don't trust anyone enough for that… I don't even think I'd leave them with Hinata…' _With a sigh, I went to Kurenai and handed them to her.

"I expect those back as they are," I told her as I walked towards the gate to get into the forest.

Asuma followed me and opened the gate with ease.

"Good luck."

'_I don't need luck.' _I took off into the forest with the image of the mushroom in my mind. I had to admit that this wasn't going to be easy. There was an entire forest waiting for me and I had to find a singe type of mushroom that could have been anywhere within two hours.

"I have to do this."

* * *

Hinata sat down against a tree. She had been training to do her best all morning but found it kind of difficult. She wanted to become stronger more than anything. 

"I have to p-push myself," she panted with a small sigh.

"Need some help?" Tenten asked as she came to the training field.

She was smiling, which made Hinata smile as well.

"Y-yes," Hinata said happily, "T-thank you."

"Have you been doing this all morning?" Tenten wondered as she helped her friend to her feet.

"Uh huh," the Hyuga nodded with a small blush," I-I made a promise to do my best."

"Promised who?" Tenten wondered with a cocked eyebrow.

"S-Suzu…"

Tenten laughed slightly before giving her friend a pat on the back.

"I guess then we'll both have to do out best, now won't we?" she mused lightly.

Hinata nodded before becoming quiet for a few moments. She had a question but wasn't so sure that she should ask it, just incase things weren't alright.

"Something wrong Hinata?"

"Well… um… Does this mean y-you and S-Suzu are a-alright now?" she asked quietly, shifting her feet slightly and not meeting her friend's gaze.

"Of course," Tenten stated with a smile, "It was a misunderstanding, that's all. We talked yesterday and things are great."

"R-really?"

"Yep, and I think it's time you had a little something to eat, "Tenten laughed, hearing a grumble from Hinata's stomach.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded, "I-I kind of skipped breakfast this morning."

"Then let's go to my place and cook something up."

* * *

I ran through the trees, panting heavily. I had met with a shinobi and he had hit the ribs that the previous shinobi kicked. Pain was coursing through them as I ran on. At least an hour had to have passed since I entered the forest which meant that I didn't have much time left. _'They took away my llama because it has a strong sense of smell… which would mean that this mushroom must have a strong smell.'_

"It's perfect," I whispered with a smirk.

The idea amused me greatly because I felt that I was getting somewhere instead of running in circles or running around. _Kurenai said that the shinobi could be anywhere in the forest… but I don't think that they would really do that… I think that they would put a shinobi on both sides of the mushroom instead of having them placed randomly around…' _A bad smell filled my nose that made me stop in my tracks on a tree branch and cough slightly.

"That smells horrible," I choked, plugging my nose.

I looked around for what smelt so bad and then my opened Sharingan eye caught sight of a red object down on the forest floor. _'It smell that bad when I'm this high up? That's crazy.' _Cautiously, I made my way down the large tree to the ground. That was when I saw something interesting.

Beside the mushroom was a plant that had been known to smell horrible; occasionally even knock out if it was bad enough. _'I guess that would be what smells so bad…'_ I grabbed the mushroom and picked it from its place beside the smelling plant before taking off towards the way I had come. _'All right I got the mushroom finally. Now all I have to do is remember how to get out of here.' _It seemed easy enough, but I knew it wouldn't be because of how tired my body already was. I had used more chakra fighting against the shinobi in the forest to end it quickly.

"Run Suzu, run," I whispered before jumping back into the trees.

The ground was dangerous because it made me an easy target for anything between animals and people. Trees were a good way to travel.

After a while of running, I was panting as I got closer to the exit with the mushroom held in my left palm. I had to be careful as to not squish it. _'Just a little farther… Only a bit more and then you can go home and sleep.' _I smiled at the thought as I came to the opening. I jumped over the fence and landed on three; my right arm, and my legs.

"Well that… was interesting," I panted, looking towards the Hokage.

The shinobi was back on his feet and everyone was sitting, facing each other. _'I guess I wouldn't want to be standing for two hours.' _

"How was I time wise?" I asked, walking over to them.

They all looked at me and the Hokage smiled slightly.

"Right on time," he stated.

'_Good. I was going to be mad if I was late.' _With a sigh, I handed him the red, round mushroom before sitting down and looking at Kurenai.

"Can I have my summons now?" I asked, holding out a hand to get them back.

"Yes, you can," she nodded with a small smile before giving back my scrolls.

I re-latched them to my pants and cracked each of my fingers. _'I wonder if I can leave yet.' _

"Suzu," the Hokage said calmly, snapping me out of thought, "We have decided to allow you to continue on to the chunin exams in the future. Though you will need a sensei to help you train."

'_A sensei? Does this mean that I'll have to trust someone?' _I thought dully to myself.

"Okay… then who would be my sensei?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I will," Kakashi stated pleasantly, "but only in the morning because I'll have three other students to train later."

"You can join in training with my team whenever you'd like. You seem to be good at Taijutsu," Kurenai said with a nod.

I nodded in agreement as I got to my feet, taking the head protector off my head.

"Training doesn't start until after the academy's done, right?" I wondered.

They all nodded. _'That's good. So now I can go to the academy for a few days and hang out with Hinata and see her get her head protector.' _I smiled at the thought before heading into the village.

"I think you'll have your hands full Kakashi," Anko laughed slightly.

"At least I won't have to put up with her arguing with anyone," he mused lightly.

"That's certainly true," Asuma laughed as well.

* * *

I walked through town tiredly, barely realizing where I was going. I was walking down Tenten's street and wasn't even aware of it. A door opened and a familiar voice snapped me out of my daze. 

"Suzu?" Hinata's voice wondered.

I looked and saw Hinata coming out of Tenten's house. They were both smiling, which made me smile slightly as well.

"Hey guys," I said, waving slightly as I walked towards them.

"You just can't give it a rest, can you?" Tenten asked me, pointing to my arms.

They were bruised already.

"I guess not," I laughed slightly, "It was just a random shinobi, so it's not big deal."

"You'll never make it back to the academy if you get beaten up every time you're healed, you know that right?"

"I know, I know. I've got to take better care of myself," I mused, "So what are you guys up to?"

"I-I was training all morning," Hinata said with a smile.

"That's good to hear," I stated with a wide grin, "What about you Tenten?"

"Oh nothing much. I cleaned my house today. Made the toilet all nice and clean."

'_Well that had to be… interesting.' _I laughed slightly at the thought of Tenten cleaning the house.

"Oh, there's this thing tomorrow with the older genin. Are you guys going to make it there?" Tenten wondered, excitement in her eyes.

Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Y-yes. I-I heard that you were doing a w-weapon demonstration Tenten," Hinata said lightly, poking her friend in the side.

"Oh, I'm doing something all right. Neji's going to do a show too," Tenten laughed, "I wanted to dress him up as a clown but he won't let me."

"I wonder why," I laughed, knowing the reason.

'_Clowns are __**EVIL!**__'_ Hinata laughed lightly with a mile. She had two great friends that understood her. That was all she could ask for.

**End of Chapter 9**

So… how did everyone like it? I hope that it was good enough to at least please a lot of people. Lol. There was a reason that Anko was there instead of some other sensei but I can't tell everyone why yet. Lol. That ruins my fun for later. :D:D And yes, I have made a reason on why Kakashi is always late to meet with team seven. xD I'm REAL evil that way. Lol. So I hope that you can figure the being late thing on your own… and if you don't then that's alright 'cause I'll be putting the reason in later anyway. :D:D Well I hope that you had fun reading it and that I'll see you all the next time around in the next chapter. :D:D Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance to. :D:D


	10. A Little Show

Hey everyone, I just had my wisdom teeth out and I'm feeling kind of crappy so I decided that since I wasn't doing anything anyway, I would update this fanfic for everyone 'cause I had this chapter already written up, all I had to do was type the rest of it up for you. :D:D So thank you to everyone who ahs read and reviewed so far. I still have ideas to be used and things to be said so we're good. :D:D There are a bunch of chapters that need to be done because I plan up catching right up to the point where _**Fate's Calling**_ by_** ShiningSilver**_ started… so yeah, lol, and that's a couple years later than when everything started I think… so I have a lot to go through. Lol. Well, anyway, enough rambles and more reading, right? Enjoy. :D:D

**A Little Show**

The next morning, my head band was back under my pillow and I was up early to have a shower. It felt good against my back since I had moved around a lot the day before. When I was dressed, the only things I grabbed were my two summoning scrolls. From what Tenten had said, I didn't think that I would really need anything today.

"All right," I said to myself as I stretched at the door, "Time to go."

I left the house and saw the crazy, sadistic, bald old man standing in the window of his house, watching everything that went by. _'That guy's creepy… I really wish he didn't live down the road from me…' _

I headed towards the academy, walking instead of running for once. I wanted to get there early this morning. I wanted to be there early for the rest of the week to make sure I wouldn't miss anything.

"At least the sun's out today," I said with a yawn and grin.

'_Sure, I like the rain and all, but only when I'm alone somewhere. If I have to go somewhere then I would rather have sunny weather.' _As I walked, there were very few people on the street. There were the odd adult that had to go to work. That was about it. _'I knew that no one should have to get up this early in the morning. Almost everyone is still asleep.' _The thought of having to get up this early annoyed the hell out of me more than anything.

When I got to the academy and made it to our classroom, I saw that only Sakura was already present. She looked at me with curious eyes as I went to walk up the stairs. _'Why is she staring at me like that?' _

"You were away for more than a week and you still have that many bruises?" she asked me as I went to pass her row.

"These are from yesterday," I stated plainly, going to my seat, "You're welcome for saving you, by the way."

I was in a rather mocking mood at the moment. The morning would have been boring otherwise.

"Oh, right. Thank you!" she said as she turned and bowed slightly, "Ino and me really owe you."

"Not really," I shrugged, "but if I ever need help figuring something out and you're around, then you're helping me."

"Can do," Sakura laughed slightly, sitting back down.

The door opened again and a random student walked in. _'I don't think that I'll really need Sakura's help in the future. I'm sure that Hinata or Tenten could help me out if I needed it.' _The door opened and Kiba walked in with Hinata right behind him. There were both laughing pleasantly as they came in. _'Well aren't they in a good mood.' _I thought with a smile at Hinata's happiness.

They were both about halfway up the stairs before Hinata looked up and saw me in my seat.

"H-hi Suzu," she said with a smile.

"Hey," Kiba waved.

"Hey guys," I smiled with a small wave from my chair.

I honestly didn't want to move at the moment. I was quite comfortable sitting where I was.

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I left him at home today. I don't think he really likes shows and stuff. He doesn't really like to come," Kiba laughed slightly.

I laughed and shook my head slightly. _'Of course, why would a dog want to come here and learn?'_ Hinata sat down beside me with a smile and Kiba stood at the end of the table.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked with a small grin, "You look like you were trampled by something."

"Got in another fight," I said with a shrug, "Nothing I can't handle."

Kiba pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of me and rested his head on his arms while closing his eyes.

"Tell me when Iruka Sensei comes," he said before dozing off slightly.

Again, I laughed and shook my head slightly. _'Crazy dog boy.' _

Turning to Hinata, I saw that she seemed to have something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked her with some worry.

"W-well, um…" she started quietly, "I was w-wondering this for a f-few days… a week actually…"

'_Okay, I think I know what it's about.' _

"All right, shoot," I said with a slight grin.

"What r-really happened to m-make you leave the Land of Waves?" she asked quietly, but also with some worry.

"The sensei that I killed tried to kill me because of specific reason," I said, pointing to my eyes.

Hinata nodded with understanding that I was meaning my Sharingan.

"So I killed him first and a shinobi was sent after me to kill me as punishment for my _'crime'_," I mused slightly at the stupid shinobi who had chased me, "Then when you found me in the alley that one night, I had been attacked by that same shinobi and two of his underlings."

No one else other than Hinata seemed to be listening so I shrugged.

"It's a thing of the past now. I don't care," I said with a wide grin.

"A-are you sure?" she asked me quietly.

"Yes, and now I hope no one will bring it up again," I stated.

Naruto came into the room and Hinata blushed slightly as she watched him. _'Okay… so maybe it's not Sasuke she likes. Maybe it's the loud mouth…' _He took his seat and faced the front of the room.

"I don't understand why he's here," Kiba whispered with what sounded like a grumble.

I turned to look at him and he had his eyes open slightly, looking at Naruto.

"The same reason we're all here," I stated, crossing my arms carelessly, "to become ninja of this village. Even if some of us aren't really good at it, all we can do is try until we get it right."

Both Hinata and Kiba looked at me curiously before smiling slightly; Kiba's being more of a smirk.

"So you have a soft spot \for the little guy," Kiba mocked me.

Those words made Hinata stop for a moment.

"Not a chance in hell," I scoffed, my eyes becoming cold as I stared at the desk, "I have no use of becoming tied to someone and having no freedom. I don't want to dedicate all my time on one person… No guy will be that close to me."

"Why not?" Kiba asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because guys took away everything I had," I stated emotionlessly.

'_That's my reason for hating them all… A guy killed my family and another one chased me from my home…'_ I clenched my fists hatefully at the thought.

"I guess that would be a good reason to hate them," Kiba laughed slightly before going to his own seat.

I knew that that decision was mine to make but I felt that I couldn't place trust in guys… I didn't want to give someone the power over me. I wanted my freedom to make choices based on how _I_ thought.

The rest of the class came in through the silence, bringing noise with them. Then the sensei came in, instructing us to be on our best behavior for today during the older genin's presentation. We promised that we would, but we all knew that there would be a few people being loud and inconsiderate. That was never a surprise.

"We're going right now, so everyone get ready."

Everyone rose from their seats and headed out the door to go outside for the presentation.

"Hey Hinata, how good is Tenten with weapons?" I wondered almost absentmindedly.

"She's r-really good… S-she has the greatest aim I-I've ever seen," Hinata said quietly.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to see her show thing," I said pleasantly.

"I-I think it's part of their f-final…"

"Oh, I see."

"W-we're going to the training field to see them… T-there are only a few of them though… so it's nothing big," Hinata explained, shifting her feet slightly as we walked, if that was possible.

'_Something's wrong… Hinata only shifts her feet like that when she's nervous…' _My eyebrows rose with worry as I watched her walk. Her eyes were watching the ground and she had her fingers playing with one another.

"Is there something bothering you Hinata?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, though worry was still in my eyes.

"W-well… um…"

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to nearly glare at the one touching me. My eyes lightened when I saw that it was only Kiba.

"She and Neji aren't really on good terms… He kind of scares her," Kiba explained in a low tone.

"K-Kiba…" Hinata said his name with furrowed eyebrows.

He raised a brow before shaking his head.

"Sorry Hinata, I guess I should have let you say it."

Hinata fell silent for a few moments.

"I-it's a long story," she whispered.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Don't worry about it."

It only took us all about fifteen minutes to arrive at the training field in separate groups. Everything started when Iruka Sensei showed up.

"All right everyone," he said sternly, "This is a show being put on by some of your peers, so be polite and pay attention."

'_And you need to tell us that because why?' _I thought as we all sat down on the damp grass. As soon as everyone was settled, Tenten, the dark haired boy from a few days ago appeared with crossed arms along with a couple others.

Tenten stepped up first with a smirk on her face; the brown eyes were filled with excitement as she got ready.

"I'm going to be showing you all a weapon demonstration," she told us proudly as one of her classmates stepped forward.

The classmate stood before Tenten and her smirk became wider.

"Weapon Summoning jutsu!"

At least ten weapons appeared; a mix between kunai, shuriken, and senbon. There wasn't anything too dangerous. Tenten had grabbed all ten weapons before they hit the ground and began to throw them at her classmate. They all had perfect aim, every one heading for her classmate's centre. He had easily knocked them away with his own Kunai and none had pierced his skin. He had come out unscathed.

"That's so amazing," I whispered to Hinata as we watched.

"I-I told you her aim was good."

"It's not just good Hinata… It's pretty much perfect."

When the last kunai was knocked away, Tenten was smiling proudly and he classmate was panting slightly.

"Good job," Tenten said with a smile.

They got out of the centre and left to go elsewhere.

The other classmate came to the centre and did a jutsu demonstration. It wasn't anything fancy. It just showed what the difference was when a jutsu was done properly and when it wasn't. As that genin left, the boy with dark brown hair stepped forward with his arms still crossed and his eyes were closed.

"I shall be doing a demonstration on chakra control," he told us all with a cold tone.

It was as if none of us were really standing – sitting- in front of him, watching intently. Well some of us. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention and Naruto seemed to be picking his nose. _'It's that guy that had been at Tenten's house the other day… That must be Neji.' _

Hinata wasn't watching. She was looking towards the right to avoid whatever glance the cold boy might cast towards her.

"It will be all right Hinata," I told her with a confident tone, "If he tried to hurt you then I'll get in his way."

It was a promise… a good promise. She wasn't going to get hurt so long as I was sitting right beside her. I didn't care on who this guy was if he was going to purposely hurt Hinata. _'He better not…' _My golden eyes watched as Neji went towards a tree and started to walk up it by evening out the amount of chakra going to his feet to make it steady. _'Wow… I can't wait to do that!' _I grinned widely at the thought before bursting out into slight laughter. _'Damn I'm loud.' _

"What's so funny Suzu?" Kiba asked from behind me.

I shook my head at his question, "I really don't know."

"S-Suzu?" Hinata asked me, seeing if I was alright.

I shook my head again and kept laughing quietly so no one really heard me. _'This is so random!' _

When Neji had his feet back on the ground, the laughter stopped and my attention was drawn ahead of us. He still had his eyes closed as if nothing had happened. _'He seems like a colder Sasuke… that's hard to believe since Sasuke's all but indifferent…' _He walked away and Iruka Sensei came forward.

"All right everyone, I want you all to learn from those demonstrations because they will help you out in the future," he explained to us, "Now I want you all to go back to the academy."

'_Aw man… you mean this is going to be a whole day? That show thing only took like an hour…'_

"Aw crap," Kiba groaned, "I wasn't counting on that."

"Me neither," I groaned as well.

Hinata laughed lightly at our attitudes as we all got to our feet.

"Y-you guys are so silly," she giggled happily.

We laughed as well as the three of us started to walk back to the academy. We had been one of the last groups to leave and Kiba suggested that we take the _'long way'_ back so we wouldn't have to start learning right away. Hinata and I agreed with him, though I believed that Hinata didn't really want to take the way around so we would be late.

'_Just a week left and then we're all in our teams and working together to defend our village… I can't wait. It's going to be so exciting!' _

"Hey Kiba… what's your family like?" I asked him as I stared at the sky.

He cocked an eyebrow and Hinata looked at me with some surprise. I had never asked about anyone else's family before… I just thought that every one was the same. But how could I have known when I hadn't finished off the past few years in one?

"Uh… I don't know," Kiba laughed slightly, "Dogs are our thing so everyone in our clan has a dog… I was kind of reluctant to get into that at first... but now that I think back on it, I see how stupid I was being. I mean, I would do _**anything**_ for Akamaru now."

"H-he's a nice dog Kiba," Hinata told him pleasantly, "A-at least y-you can think differently about it now."

"Yeah, that's' true. I just feel stupid for being that way sometimes," he laughed slightly.

His hood was down today and his brown hair seemed a little messier than usual.

"I'm sure that everyone has their stupid days," I told him, looking towards him with a slight grin, "And you're not the only one who feels bad about things like that."

Hinata nodded with a smile and Kiba grinned.

"You guys are good together," he told us.

"Damn right," I agreed with my grin a little wider.

As we walked on, we fell more and more into thought. Then a gentle breeze blew slightly and Kiba looked over his shoulder with slightly narrowed eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

"Nothing, I just heard something," he told her, "Nothing but a bunch of idiots."

'_A bunch of idiots? That sounds great!' _

"The fun kind? Or the boring kind?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The boring kind."

"Damn, and here I thought we could have some fun before we got back."

"Y-you don't need anymore fun," Hinata told me with a slight shove to the shoulder.

"Ow!" I pretended to whine, "Kiba, Hinata's picking on me."

"I think you're fine," he laughed.

The three of us laughed again as the academy came into sight. _'Crap… I don't even have to be here… yet I am anyway…' _I knew why I was torturing myself like this… I knew exactly why. All the things I had now, I knew I didn't deserve them… yet I had them anyway. I had done many things I wasn't proud of, things that made me ashamed of myself; like the clan's massacre. _'I guess I might as well endure as many tortures as I can to repay this…' _I thought sheepishly as we walked through the front academy doors.

"If we all pass…" Hinata started with a slight blush, "W-we should all go out and do s-something together."

Kiba looked at her with a wide grin, "Akamaru and I are in. Where do we sign up?"

"Right here," I told him, pointing to my temple, "we'll hold you to that, even if you don't pass."

'_Even though they both did. We're all going to be genin.' _I smiled at the idea before shaking my head.

Again, the three of us laughed, only lightly though as we made our way to our classroom. We didn't want to go in, but we had already been about fifteen minute later than everyone else. I opened the door rather quickly and I saw that nearly the entire class' attention was on us. I nearly glared as I saw it.

"Hinata, Suzu, Kiba, why are you all so late?" Iruka Sensei asked with some agitation.

'_Great, just what I need, a pissed off teacher attitude to ruin the good mood.' _

"Sorry, we took a wrong turn," Kiba laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"M-my apologies," Hinata said with a slight bow.

I didn't say anything, just walked into the room and started to go up the steps to my seat.

"Aw man and here I thought they had skipped," Naruto grumbled with crossed arms.

"Shut the hell up Naruto," I told him icily, my black side showing it self, "No one cares what you think."

I went to my seat and sat down with crossed arms. _'It's been a while since I've gone black like this… Must be getting harder for me to get mad anymore…' _Hinata took her seat beside me and Kiba took his without a word. Iruka Sensei continued on as we hadn't even disturbed him in the first place.

By the time it was time to leave, we were all bared out of our minds except for the odd students. Shikamaru had been dead since the moment we had gotten there. Iruka Sensei had been talking about Hokage for a long time before we could leave.

'_Damn history listens.' _I thought as Hinata and I walked outside with Kiba following behind us. Tenten was waiting for as outside, sitting on the grass patiently.

"Hey guys!" she said as she had gotten to her feet.

"Hi Tenten," Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey," I grinned with a small wave.

"I have to go take Akamaru for his walkies… I'll see you guys later," Kiba said as he walked by with a slight wave.

When he was out of hearing shot, I cocked an eyebrow while looking at the two girls.

"Walkies?" I asked.

They both shrugged and we all laughed slightly.

"So," Tenten began as she tried not to laugh, "How did you guys like the show thing?"

"Your aim is amazing Tenten," I told her with envy, "I wish my aim was that good. I could get something dead on each time."

"Yes," Hinata agreed, "You did very well."

"Aw, thanks guys," Tenten said with a smile.

We all started to walk home together quietly for a little while. _'I wonder how everything will work out… We should all be together… but in the chunnin exams we'll all have to go against each other…' _I shook the thought away. Even if we were pitted against each other… then I knew that the three of us would still be friends.

"Okay," I said with a wide grin, "Who's hungry?"

**End of Chapter 10**

Hey again… okay so that was more of a little random chapter, I think that there will be a few more of these later on but not that many. But I couldn't just skip an entire week without something happening, now could I? Wait… you weren't supposed to know that. o.O Never mind. Lol. It doesn't matter. :D Well I hope that you all enjoyed it and that you will all leave me some pleasant reviews. And if there aren't nice ones then that's all right 'cause I accept criticism. :D I know when to take insults as compliments. Lol. Well please R&R and I hope that you all will be patient with the next chapter. :D:D


	11. Graduation

Hey everyone, I know this was updated a little while ago, but it was the only thing that I could think to update because I had nothing else written! OMG! Lol. Yes, I'm aware that I should get something else to amuse myself. Lol. Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter, but they're getting kind of boring, I'm aware of that. I _**SWEAR**_ that they're going to get better. More action. :D Lol. Anyway, thank you all to those who have read and reviewed. :D You all make me so happy, even on short chapters. Lol. Well here's your update, please enjoy. :D:D

**Graduation**

The week had passes by slowly and the final day of the academy was approaching; the day that we would see who was going to become genin. Everyone was excited to see if they had passed or not, and I was waiting to see Hinata's face when she found out. _'I bet she'll be happy this afternoon when she finds out. She'll be so pleased with herself.' _I thought as I made my way to the academy. I wanted to see how happy it would make her to know that she passed on her own.

"I'm excited and it's not even me who's getting it," I mused with a wide grin.

"_Don't get too comfortable living like this," _a voice said through a memory, _"You never know who's out hunting for people like you."_

I shook my head to make it go away. I wanted to actually let my guard down for once instead of always watching my back. It was memories like that that kept me on guard. For being thirteen, I was really tired of that.

"How old is Hinata?" I wondered randomly.

I knew that I had started to go to the academy a year or so late, so I didn't know how old she was.

"_Once the cat's out of the bag, you're going to be hunted…"_

"Shut up!" I growled hatefully.

Some people in the street stared and I glared at whoever's eyes caught mine. _'What are they staring at? There's not one of them out there that's perfect!' _Clenching my fists, I walked on, not paying attention to the stupid voice in my head.

As I got into the academy, I took my seat and looked at Iruka Sensei's desk. It had a pile of head protectors on it. It was a small pile, only about six there. _'There are supposed to be seven…' _It confused me a little and made me wonder who had been decided they couldn't pass. _'Maybe it's Sasuke!' _I thought with amusement. It was a hopeless belief because he was an Uchiha. Everyone knew what an Uchiha was capable of. What the _'last' _one would be able to do was a mystery that everyone wanted to know. Even I was becoming curious. The new head of the family, what could he possibly achieve? I wanted to know, but didn't know when I would find out. _'I'll find out eventually I'm sure…' _

The door opened and Iruka Sensei came in quietly. _'Then again, maybe one of us won't live that long…' _

"Hello Suzu," the sensei said pleasantly, "A wonderful morning isn't it?"

"I guess so," I shrugged, looking towards the windows, "depends who you are."

"You don't like sunny days?"

"Depends on what kind of mood I'm in," I stated, narrowing my eyes at the windows, "Just anxious to see whose team I'm on I guess."

That was a lie. I didn't get a team; I got myself. There were _'odd'_ numbers for the teaming system.

"We'll see," Iruka Sensei laughed slightly, putting something in his desk.

This was graduation. Of course a sensei would feel off. I could tell by his expression that he was nervous. He had even jumped slightly when Sakura had come in.

"You ready for today Suzu?" she asked me with a wave.

"Yeah, I'm just ready for action," I lied with a small laugh.

I liked Sakura… she just wouldn't be considered a best friend in my eyes. It must have been the way she fawned over Sasuke; her girly _'He'll be only my boyfriend' _attitude.

'_A ninja doesn't need a boyfriend. A ninja shouldn't reveal their feelings.'_ I told myself. I had been telling myself this all week after watching Sakura, Ino, and over three quarters of the class watching Sasuke. Nobody else seemed to matter to them, just this boy… or boys in general. It was driving me insane. _'Maybe that's why I don't trust a lot of them... I'd be thrown aside for a boy.' _My eyes narrowed at the thought. How many friends became enemies over a boy?

"A lot," I mumbled to myself.

'_Who needs them anyway?' _

Suddenly the desk in front of me was occupied by Sakura sitting on top of it.

"So who do think made it?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea," I lied with a small laugh.

"Well, I know Sasuke made it," she giggled happily, "and I think that Kiba made it… I'm really hoping that that Ino pig and Naruto didn't make it. They're so annoying."

'_You have no idea.' _I laughed inwardly at the though.

"You're right, they are annoying."

"Ino thinks she's so great but I don't think she is. I mean, she thinks she can take Sasuke," Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah," I said unenthusiastically, "How could she think that?"

'_Only every girl in the class would be thinking the same thing right now…' _

"You don't like him do you?" she asked suspiciously, nearly glaring at me.

"What would make you think that?" I asked her with a cocked eyebrow, rather interested.

"Well your hair is long and the only reason Ino and I grew our hair out was because of Sasuke."

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _

"So what's your reason?" she asked again.

"I'll be sure to chop most it off when I get home," I assured her without emotion.

It was only hair, it would grow back.

"No! Don't do that! I mean, it's so pretty that it would be such a waste!" Sakura protested.

"Too late, it's going."

With utter shock, Sakura got off the desk as other students started to come into the room. _'Freedom!' _I laughed slightly at the expression on Sakura's face when I told her I was cutting my hair. I honestly didn't care on way or the other. It was time for a change anyway, but I would talk to Hinata first. _'I'll see what she thinks.' _

"Hey Hinata!" I said as she came into the room.

"H-hi," she stuttered when she sat down.

"What's the matter? Nervous?" I asked her, poking her side playfully.

"J-just a little," Hinata admitted, "A-aren't you?"

"Nope," I laughed, "I don't get nervous… No wait… I do. Just not right now."

"L-lucky y-you," she mumbled.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll make it and we'll all go out to celebrate, okay?"

"W-what are you getting at?"

"We pass, and I want you to cut my hair; you and Tenten," I laughed.

"W-what?!" Hinata nearly shrieked, "B-but your hair!"

"It'll grow back," I told her with a small smirk.

Kiba came in and knelt down in between Hinata and me.

"What's going on?" he asked, noticing the blush on the dark haired girl's face, "You guys aren't talking dirty talk, are you?"

I smacked him over the back of the head with annoyance, "Wrong thing to joke about."

"S-Suzu's going to c-cut off her hair!" Hinata protested, still shocked.

'_It's not that big of a deal…'_

"Oh really?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No Hinata, you and Tenten are going to cut it," I said with a wide grin.

"N-no!" she protested, "I refuse."

"Okay, I'm sure Tenten will agree," I went on with amusement, "Or Kiba will do it for me, won't you puppy?"

"I'm not your dog," he said dully before getting to his feet and going to his seat.

'_Someone's grumpy.'_ I laughed in my head.

The rest of the class came into the room and took their seats impatiently. Everyone was either excited or nervous, but there was always Sasuke to ruin the moon; Mr. Unemotional. He was no fun.

"Okay everyone, today is your last lesson for a while before wee continue on with lessons for the students to remain," Iruka Sensei explained.

'_Oh man… I just want to get out of here…' _I thought with annoyance. I didn't have to be there, but I was for Hinata and Kiba. That was as far as it went.

"We're gunna cut my hair," I quietly sung, "We're going to cut my hair."

Hinata gently shoved me to get me to stop.

"We're gunna cut my hair," I chanted one last time with a laugh.

"Suzu," Hinata laughed slightly.

"Sorry, sorry."

Iruka Sensei went on and on through the class, getting the odd person to do a demonstration or a minor technique. It was very uneventful until he said the words everyone was waiting for.

"Everyone go outside and check the list of names that are written there. Then come see me."

I watched as almost everyone jumped to their feet and ran out the door.

"Come on Hinata, let's go see," I urged with an excited grin.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along quickly. I really wanted to see her face.

When we got outside, Naruto was sitting on the swing and parents were waiting outside for their kids. _'Naruto must have been a first one out here… Was he the one who didn't make it?' _I looked at the list and saw all the names. His name wasn't present, but Sasuke's was there and Hinata's was near the top, before Kiba's.

"O-oh wow," Hinata whispered when she saw the list.

"See?" I asked her with a grin, "I told you, you could do it!"

"B-but what about you?" she asked with worry.

"I'm right there," I stated, pointing to three quarters of the way down.

"Oh."

Her eyes were still scanning for someone; looking to make sure someone else was listed. Her face fell to disappointment and then she turned to look at Naruto. _'Oh… we're going to have to do something about that…' _I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go see Iruka Sensei and get your head protector," I told her pleasantly, "then you, Tenten, and I will go out for lunch before hunting whoever else down. We'll have a blast."

"O-Okay," Hinata nearly whispered.

Iruka Sensei was standing outside the door with the head protectors in his hand. Most of them were gone already.

"There you are Miss Hyuga," he said with a smile, "You did very well this year. Good luck as a genin."

"T-thank you sensei," she said with a bow before taking her head protector.

"See you around sensei," I said with a wave before we went on out way to find Tenten.

Hinata's light eyes fell on me with confusion and curiosity.

"Where's your head protector?"

"There's a long story," I said nervously.

"It was five minutes ago," she protested.

'_I should have known that his was coming…' _I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. I wasn't sure on how to put it into words.

"Well… you know when I woke up after that whole Land of Waves thing?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow as I watched the sky.

"Yeah…"

"Iruka Sensei thought that I wouldn't make it back to the academy on time so he kind of… gave it to me early…"

"I see," Hinata whispered, "T-that's good, right?"

"I guess," I laughed, "not that it really matter though. I wasn't going to let you know until I knew you guys had yours too."

"D-did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked, looking at her with come confusion.

"That we were getting ours."

"Oh… yeah, I had an insider tell me. Haha," I mused at the thought.

Hinata looked at the ground and was playing with her jacket a little. _'Something's bothering her and I don't like it when something's bothering her… Damn it, what do I do?'_

"Is that thing about Naruto bothering you?" I asked her with some worry.

Felling bad sucked and I knew that more than anything. Why did she ever have to feel that way?

"Uh… just a little," Hinata admitted with a slight blush, "I-I just don't think that it's fair…"

"Everyone had the equal chance of passing or failing," I told her thoughtfully, "It's how they portray their skills during their chances that cuts it off… He just needs a lot more practice."

"So do I," Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata, look at it this way," I told her, "You can do a clone jutsu. Naruto can't. He needs **a lot** more practice than you do."

"I-I guess…"

"Come on," I said with a smile, "Let's go find Tenten and go to one of our houses to do something."

Hinata nodded and we walked on, going to the ramen shop. Tenten had agreed to meet us there after everything was over. _'I want to start training. I want to start being a real ninja… I want to be able to protect those close to me…' _

As we got to the ramen shop, Tenten was already waiting. She seemed rather fidgety and impatient; excitement. That's what that was.

"Hey! Tenten," I called with a wave.

"There you guys are!" she replied with a wide grin, "Hinata, you did it!"

"Sure did," she said with a blush and small smile.

"She did good. We all did," I said proudly, "What about you Tenten?"

"Flying colours," she grinned, holding up her head protector.

"Good job," Hinata and I told her.

I stood in front of both of them with a wide grin.

"Okay, let's go to my house. We can have something to eat and then your two, "I said, pulling out a rather sharp kunai, "are going to cut my hair."

Tenten's jaw nearly dropped as her eyes widened.

"No!" Hinata protested with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well it's either you guys do it, or I do it right now, standing in the middle of the street, in public where everyone can see," I stated with a smirk.

"No," Tenten said, coming out of surprise.

"Okay, well here it goes," I laughed, grabbing a hand full of hair and raising the kunai to it.

"I mean no, don't do it here Suzu," Tenten said nervously, "We'll do it at your house."

"W-what?!" Hinata asked with surprise.

Her voice was nearly a screech, which meant that this was really a surprise.

"Yay," I laughed with victory, "And to settle the troubles, I'll make us some food."

"You can cook?" Tenten asked me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think I'd either be dead or poor if I didn't know how."

Hinata laughed slightly and Tenten shook her head before we headed towards my house.

**End of Chapter 11**

So, so, how was it? Was it friendshipy enough for everyone? Lol. I'm thinking that this chapter and the next one to come is more to build on Suzu, Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba's friendships together. Things will be getting better later on, the chunnin exams are coming! Woohoo!! Too many ideas that I can't wait to get them out! They're going to be so much fun to write!! Woo hoo! Lol, anyway, please R&R and I'll try to update whenever I get the chance. :D:D


	12. Start of Training

Hey everyone, so it's been at least two months and I thought that you were all deserving of another new chapter because, after all, it is the holidays!! Woo! This chapter is kind of short, but it's leading into the next one which is where… _**THE CHUNNIN EXAMS START!! **_Lol. Yay. Yes that makes me happy because I can get many ideas out of my head. :D :3 Anyway, thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this so far, and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. :D

**Start of Training**

Hinata and Tenten sat down at the tale while I started to cook up the hamburger. We were going to have tacos. _'Good old tacos.' _I thought with a grin as I cooked it on the frying pan.

"You guys ever have tacos before?" I wondered curiously.

"I-I have once," Hinata admitted, "They were good."

"Eat them all the time," Tenten said happily, "Once I tried to get Neji to try them but he wouldn't do it. He grumbled something about spicy food."

'_Ha, serves that know-it-all right.' _I smirked at Tenten's words as I thought about pouring hot sauce down his throat. _'That would be very amusing.' _Pouring the sauce onto the meat, I started to stir it around to make it thicker.

"No, I did not plan this out," I said as I went for the fridge and pulled out the cheese, lettuce, and salsa, "I was going to have tacos for supper anyway."

"Um… can I have the ketchup?" Hinata wondered shyly.

"…Ketchup?" Tenten repeated the word.

"I-it's good on t-tacos…"

"Ketchup coming up," I laughed before pulling it out of the fridge.

'_I've heard of weirder things… strangely enough they're usually things I put together.' _Placing the bottle on the table, I shut the stove off and brought the meat to the table.

"Okay, give it a few moments to cool off first."

They both nodded their heads and I placed both hands in front of me on my chair as I sat down.

"So do you guys know whose team you're on?" Tenten wondered as we waited.

"I-I don't know," Hinata admitted quietly.

"I have a slight idea, but I'm a little confused now so it'll have to wait," I said with some confusion.

Now that Naruto didn't make it… did that mean that I took his place? I was so confused on the matter. I had tried to think about it on our way to my house, but I got lost and had to give up.

"What about you Tenten?" Hinata wondered.

"Neji's team," she said proudly, "With some guy named Lee and Might Gai for a Sensei… I think I might go crazy."

"We'll back you up," I laughed, having a small idea of who the sensei was.

I knew little about the Hidden Leaf Village except of what I learned as a child. Even then, there wasn't very much.

"This Lee kid id the weirdest thing I've ever seen. He looks like this stupid beetle…"

"Oh wow," I started to laugh, trying to pick out his face, "He must be really strange."

I grabbed the scoop and put the meat in my taco shell. It was cool enough now. Hinata and Tenten did the same. Soon we were eating and my mouth was covered in the orange sauce, dripping down my chin and onto my plate.

"OH MY GOD!" Tenten cried, "You're a vampire!"

'_What?'_ I started to laugh when I saw that my hands were covered in sauce as well.

"Yes Tenten. Didn't you hear that a bunch of people went missing down the street? Didn't you find it strange that I'm having tacos _**now**_?" I asked her with a smirk as I leaned into some shadows.

The Sharingan made its presence then, and Hinata started to laugh. Tenten's eyes were wide with almost horror. It was a very amusing sight.

"I'm kidding Tenten," I laughed while shaking my head slightly.

"Yeah, you say that now," she told me seriously.

Hinata and I started to laugh and we continued to laugh until the point where I was finally able to wipe my face. _'That was awesome.' _

"Nothing like meat, curry sauce, and cheese all mixed together," I sighed as I leaned back in my chair.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Tenten asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have no idea," I stated with a shrug.

'_Training's going to start soon, which means that they'll all be busy while I get trained in the morning… We'll be separated.' _

"Well no matter what happens, we'll all still be friends, right?" Tenten asked seriously.

"Y-yes!" Hinata nodded.

"Agreed," I cheered before getting to my feet to do the dishes, "Now how are we doing this hair thing?"

"You cut it at how short you want it," Tenten told me with a smirk, "and then I'll fix it up."

I threw the dishes into the sink and filled it up with water before pulling out a kunai and going into the washroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought about how I wanted to cut it off. _'My hair… goodbye.' _I grabbed a lock of hair in the front and cut it in half, dropping the icy blue hair to the floor. _'It doesn't look so bad…' _I did the same to the other side of my head and cur it extremely short at the back, having two locks hanging down the side of my face. When I walked out of the washroom some twenty minutes later, Hinata and Tenten's eyes were side. _'I guess they didn't expect me to cut it so short…' _

"Y-you really cut a lot off," Tenten laughed nervously.

"New hair style," I said with a wide grin.

I liked it this way and figured that once it grew back out to be halfway down my back again, I might cut it back off again.

"Do you guys not like it/" I asked with a pout.

"It looks good," Hinata said with a smile.

"I guess it's your hair," Tenten said while rubbing the back of her head.

"You going to make it better or are you going to make me walk around like this?"

Tenten shook her head and crossed her arms while looking away from me.

"I-I think it looks good that way," Hinata said with a slightly blush.

'_Then it's settled. No one else is touching my hair.' _I grinned widely and looked at my friend with my golden eyes. This was a good way to start things.

* * *

Either a few days or a week later; training seemed to begin and I was still on my own. I sat at the training field, early in the morning. _'I still say it should be illegal to wake up this early. I mean, that sun is barely up!' _I was sitting on the grass in my bare feet with crossed legs. My elbow was leaning on my knee as I waited for my sensei to show.

My ice blue hair hung down at the sides of my dace and the back was spiked up slightly. My bangs hung over my head protector, moving with the wind with each gentle breeze.

"Well aren't you early," his voice came before he made his appearance.

"Yeah, well I thought you would want me to get here early," I yawned, tired tears forming in my eyes.

I was about to get up, but he raised a hand for me to stop. _'What is he doing?' _I cocked a brow by his action.

"Suzu, why don't you tell me about yourself first?" Kakashi asked with a pleased look on his face.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" I asked with another yawn.

'_I get an attitude when I'm tired. That and when my memories decide they want to flood my mind…' _

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said as he bent down to be eye to eye with me, "I'm interested in knowing about you right now."

'_Ouch… he turned that one around.'_

"I'm Suzu. I like to eat really weird things. I'm interesting in protecting those close to me. I'm going to become an ANBU."

"What's your last name?"

"Don't have one," I stated with a smirk.

Kakashi sensei seemed to laugh at my words and his one eye looked at me rather intently. _'This guy is so strange.' _

"You don't have to hide it from me Suzu," he told me.

"Hide what?" I asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"I know you are an Uchiha."

Kakashi Sensei's tone surprised me. He sounded so serious that it was startling_ 'Damn it… how does he know? How is it possible?' _

"How/"

"The night you broke out of the hospital, you ran into me, remember?" Kakashi mused, going back to his light mood.

'_Crap… he's right. The Sharingan is in the Uchiha bloodline and if he saw m at night then they were showing…' _I glared to the side at the thought, hating my carelessness.

"Now how does that work? Your Sharingan I mean," he wondered with interest.

"When I'm in the shadows they show themselves… I have no ability to control it at all… All I feel is the change."

I didn't seem to care if he knew or not. He was my sensei; he deserved to know that much. It was hard to give this strange man trust because he was a guy and they were the enemy. _'Oh well, better get used to it…'_

"When our clan got destroyed… I was around here and when I got there it was too late. Everyone was already dead."

"Then that explains why you want to become an ANBU so badly," Kakashi said with a quiet tone, "… How old are you?"

"Thirteen," I shrugged.

I may or may not have been older than everyone else, bit I had a feeling that I was pretty close to the oldest right now. _'Can we stop talking about me now?'_

"Can we start training now?" I asked, still not looking directly at him.

I could believe that I had told a guy all those things. They weren't supposed to be the ones who could understand.

"After one more question," he assured me.

"Fine," I grumbled, getting to my feet.

"Why don't you have any shoes on?"

I laughed at the question and then shook my head with some amazement. That wasn't what I was expecting.

"I have shoes," I laughed, "I just choose to not wear them. Ground feels good under the feet."

"Later on I would like for you to wear them. Tree bark doesn't felt good when it's stuck in the balls of your feet."

'_Yeah… I know all about that.'_

"Kakashi Sensei, why didn't Naruto pass like you said he would? Shouldn't I have been placed on his team?" I asked with confusion.

"You should have, but Naruto made up for it the other day. His sensei passed him with flying colours," he assured me with a smile.

"I see…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you have enough experience in team work, and you'll get experience when you join Kurenai's team later in the afternoon."

'_Yay, another team.' _I sighed and looked at Kakashi Sensei with a cocked brow.

"So what's first?"

We had spent that morning until the afternoon working on proper hand signs and what they meant. I knew I had to listen; even if I didn't want to.

"You have some work to do, but you're doing well for just beginning," Kakashi Sensei told me thoughtfully.

'_I'm doing so horrible. There are so many things I haven't learned yet… I'll have to stay a while and practice on my own…' _

"Yeah," I sighed, "I didn't think a jutsu could be so complicated."

"Practice on your own time if you think you should. I believe that tomorrow morning we'll meet at the Hokage faces before the sun rises," he stated pleasantly as he went to walk away.

'_Before the sun rises?! Is he crazy?!' _My eyes went wide and I thought he was insane.

"Where are you going Kakashi Sensei?"

"My other team will be training all ay tomorrow," he promised me.

By the sound of his tone, I knew he would be testing them. I had forgotten that every team had to be passed by their new sensei. If they didn't pass their test, they didn't train for chunnin.

"Oh, look at that. I'm already late," Kakashi Sensei laughed slightly before giving me a wave and walking away.

'_So he walks instead of runs… I think he's too laid back for his own good.' _

I sighed and looked around the training ground. _'Before the sun rises…that totally sucks. I'll never make it in time…' _I sat down and crossed my arms with some frustration.

"Everyone gets to meet their teams today…" I whispered to myself as I stared at the ground.

'_They all get to work with others… while I have to work on my own. I only get to talk to Kakashi Sensei…' _Leaning backwards, I lay across the ground with closed eyes. _'I wonder what Hinata and Tenten are up to now… I hope Hinata got on a good team and not one with stupid people… like Ino.' _I scoffed at the thought. Hinata on a team with Ino? I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I felt bad for whoever **did** end up on a team with Ino. I yawned and rolled backwards onto my feet. I needed to do something or be somewhere where I wasn't alone. Anywhere would be good right now.

I walked absentmindedly down the street to wherever I thought someone might be.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I enjoy being with dogs," a familiar voice said rather proudly.

I smiled sheepishly at his voice. Kiba knew how to be proud; how to not sink low in self esteem. Kiba was too light for that.

"M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga and I want to become s-stronger," Hinata's voice followed after.

My eyes widened with some surprise at her voice. _'She's on Kiba's team? That's so lucky! She gets to be on the same team as someone she knows.' _I smiled with happiness for her and then followed her voice. If Hinata was there, then I would willingly go. As I went through the trees, I saw Hinata, Kiba, and another boy with black glasses sitting in a circle with Kurenai. _'And she gets Kurenai for a sensei? She has the greatest luck ever.' _I came into the small opening and leaned against a tree trunk.

"Your challenge for today is to use your skills to find an object in the forest. There are three objects; one for each of you. Through it is possible to get more than one object for yourself. You have three hours."

Kurenai sat down when she was finished talking and Kiba smirked at the thought.

"What happens if someone doesn't come back with an object?" the boy with the black glasses asked.

"Whoever doesn't come back with an object fails."

'_Fails? Isn't that a little harsh?' _I cocked an eyebrow with interest.

"The time has started, you better get moving."

The three new genin seemed to disappear and my eyes followed after Hinata.

"Don't help her Suzu. If you do she will fail."

'_It does seem a little harsh… but I guess life's not exactly fair either.' _

"I won't help her," I promised quietly before taking off through the trees.

I wasn't allowed to help her and I knew it was for the best. I had to go to a place where I wouldn't be able to think about it. Hinata had to do this on her own, and I had to accept that. _'Damn that sucks… I had to do it on my own, and she'll have to do it on her own…' _I ran towards the house to do stuff there. I could memorize the names of things from there.

I had a strange feeling like things in the future were going to get a little different from this point on. Our friendships would change… the friends we met would either become closer or farther apart. My training would have to be rough and I would have to push myself farther than before. That training too early in the morning was going to be easy compared to later on.

* * *

Or so I thought.

I woke up and it took my five tries to get out of bed. Then I fell down the stairs before going out the door. I ran as best I could through the dark to the Hokage faces. Kakashi Sensei was already there, waiting for me to get there.

"It should be illegal to get up this early!" I grumbled as I sat down in front of him.

"Well it would have been the only time for you to train."

'_I could have lived a day without training…' _I made a face at the thought and I heard Kakashi Sensei laugh slightly. My Sharingan eyes looked at him intently.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm enjoying that fact that I get to train both Uchiha," he mused lightly.

"You can't tell anyone," I stated with a dark glare, "No one can find out want I am."

"At least you're not bent on revenge like Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

'_Oh yay… some crazy leader. He's not worthy…' _

"Who cares," I grumbled, glaring to the side.

Kakashi Sensei cocked an eyebrow at my attitude before shrugging it off.

"So what exactly are we doing today?"

"I have no idea," he laughed.

**End of Chapter 12**

Hey again! So, did you all like it? I'm sorry if I get facts and whatever wrong. To be honest, if I make some mistakes, I kind of don't really care to fix them, because then it just causes problems with my brain process and or might screw up a planned future chapter. Just thought I'd throw that out in the open. :3 So sorry that it was really short and that it could have been longer and it's not but the next chapters are going to be longer and more exciting so I hope that you'll all stick around to read them. :D:D Please R&R and I'll update whenever I get the chance to. :3


	13. Competition

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last updated this fanfic and for that I'm really sorry. I just never really got around to it. Why I do not know. I guess I just didn't really feel like it. Lol. Anyway, I'm assuming that there are going to be a few more chapters left after this before this fic is done. I really don't feel like going all through the stuff that Suzu, Hinata, and Tenten are gunna do while Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji go out looking for Sasuke and all that junk after that until they come back. So yeah. Lol. That shortens this one up a bit. Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed so far, you all make me really happy and I hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter. :3:3 :D Enjoy!

**Competition**

Training had been insane. I had gone from Kakashi Sensei early in the mornings and Kurenai in the afternoons. I was dead by nightfall. On the side were the odd missions; walking dogs for people, pulling weeds in a garden, pushing someone in the river. It was fun. At one point Kiba had let me try his food pills… they were nasty. I couldn't understand how he could eat them all the time. Kurenai had taken the time to point out to me that a summoning could be done with hand signs. So I spent my time at night trying to summon the easy way. Unfortunately it hardly ever worked. I still had some training to do.

Tenten, Hinata, and I had spent some nights at each other's homes. Sometimes it was a little more complicated than others. I had been properly introduced to Neji and always glared back when he decided to glare. Everything was going great until the news of the Chunnin exams came.

_**A day or so before Chunnin exams started… **_

I lay on my back in the training area. Kakashi sensei had wanted a sparing session before things started with the exams. We had gotten a little carried away and he was once again late for his training for team 7.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," I called him as he got ready to leave, "What do you tell your other team when you're late?"

I heard a chuckle before I heard his voice.

"That I was enjoying the road of life," he mused.

"You're too laid back for your own good, you know that right?" I asked with a small smirk.

I had grown a bond with my sensei over the few months that we had been training together. He was a very interesting person to get to understand. In a few ways… we were a lot alike. We both had no one to share things with. There was no on for either of us to listen to our stories everyday when we got home. I enjoyed knowing that I wasn't the only one alone in the world.

"I know, but sometimes you need to be," Kakashi Sensei said pleasantly, "I'll be seeing you around."

"Bye Kakashi Sensei," I said with a grin.

He disappeared and I stretched when I was left alone.

Kakashi Sensei and I had sparred, and of course I had lost. He was too quick – too strong – for me to keep up with. I had been thrown to the side many times and had been grateful that he never used a Thousand Years of Death on me. I had watching him do it to Naruto on the second day of training. It looked too painful, yet funny at the same time. The annoying child deserved it.

"I'm so tired," I laughed slightly before relaxing.

This was a nice place to rest. It was too peaceful for is own good. _'What to do now? I always get bored after training…' _I made a face at the thought and closed my eyes as the sun shone into them. My golden orbs were bright in the sunlight.

"Tomorrow…" I murmured thoughtfully.

The Chunnin exams were the next day and everyone would have to go through the test. _'At least I don't have to count on anyone else.'_ Being alone had at least one bright side; you didn't have to count on anyone else to help you go on. Everything that happened was your own fault, no blame needed.

"No one to take your problems away," I quietly mused.

I could live with working on my own now. When training first started, I had a problem with being on my own because I had tasted the bond of friendship. As long as there were no partners, there was no bond; no one to lose. I didn't need to know anymore feeling of loss. Kakashi sensei showed me that it was better for me to do things on my own by having a training session for me to protect a log. I threw a fit when he cut the bark with his kunai. _'He only laughed at me…'_ I smiled at the thought before sitting up and looking around.

"I have to go meet them," I murmured before getting to my feet.

Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and I met up before their training in the afternoon. Neji came along once in a while, but no when Hinata was there. He never really said much, but he could be sarcastic when he wanted to be. I'd have preferred Kiba and Hinata over Kiba and Neji any day. The two just didn't seem to mix half the time. They were a little more sarcastic towards each other than they should have been… and for some reason I didn't really like seeing that side of Kiba. It was like he was angry… but there could have been pressures I haven't been able to see.

"Maybe I should ask him," I mumbled to myself as I walked unsteadily along the path for our favorite restaurant.

Chouji was usually there with Shikamaru dragged along by Asuma. They always had meat and got mad when Chouji ate everything. A sensei's bribery was evil because if you wanted something, your sensei got it for you.

'_They're always having a good laugh… even when Ino's there. It's fun to laugh at them sometimes too.'_ I smiled at the thought. We had our fun together and our bond of friendship was becoming stronger. I was glad to know that there wasn't really anything to break us all apart right now. The only thing that seemed like a threat to that friendship was the Chunnin exams.

"We'll stay friends no matter what… won't we?" I wondered quietly.

It was a fear of mine; to lose everything all over again… though I was willing to give up that friendship if they didn't want it anymore. Whatever made them happy.

"Hey Suzu!" Tenten's voice snapped me out of thought.

I hadn't realized that I had made it there already.

"Hey Tenten!" I called with a wave and a smile.

Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba were already waiting. Kiba had Akamaru resting on his head. _'They must be saving their energy for later today.' _I ran up to meet them and tackle hugged Hinata, though she didn't fall down.

"W-why are you so happy?" Hinata laughed slightly.

"I have no idea," I mused as I let her go.

"Do we really have to eat today?" Tenten wondered with a cocked eyebrow, "I'm not really hungry today."

"Whatever you guys want," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry either," Kiba admitted sheepishly.

"Alright," I laughed, "I'll just eat when I get home."

'_It's only food… I can wait I guess.' _Hinata smiled pleasantly in my direction and I grinned back. There was no hiding the fact that I was excited for the day to come.

The four of us were all excited for the Chunnin exams, though we were anxious as well. None of us wanted to become enemies through this, and we were hoping that we wouldn't. Even Hinata was excited… and she was the shy one.

"Tomorrow's going to be so amazing," Tenten said happily.

"You're just happy because you get to be with Neji again," Kiba mocked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Kiba!" she snapped back with a smile on her face.

"Neji and Tenten, Neji and Tenten," I cheered with amusement.

We were only joking, Tenten knew that. Mine and Kiba's personality were too much the same for us to resist teasing someone together; in this case it was Tenten.

"Aw, not you too Suzu," Tenten play whined

"Yeah, me too" I laughed with a wide grin.

"Ah, I hope I meet up with you in the Chunnin exams," Tenten mused, "Then I'll have a good reason to hit you."

"You'll have to catch me first."

I teleported to behind Hinata, picked her up and ran on ahead.

"S-Suzu, put me d-down," the small Hyuga laughed as I ran with her.

I put her down suddenly and quickly pulled out a kunai to knock a shuriken away. _'Was that Tenten? Why would she throw a shuriken?' _

As my golden eyes followed the shuriken, I saw it land with an edge stabbing into the ground.

"What was that Suzu?" Hinata asked with confusion.

'_No… That was Tenten, and Kiba wouldn't do that either… Then who?'_

"Well would you look at that," a guy's voice mused from the side as he made an appearance, "Two little Hidden Leaf Village kunoichi."

"The golden eyed one is not so small," a female's voice mused.

The tone of her voice made me stiffen and stand in front of Hinata protectively. _'They're not from here… They're from another village but from where?' _

"I guess you're right, she's not so small," the guy mused.

"She won't be standing so defiantly during the Chunnin exams," the girl continued with dark amusement, "I'll break her spirit."

"That's funny," I laughed with a smirk, "I don't think you'll be breaking anyone's spirit. Especially not mine."

I couldn't see their head protectors on them, but I knew they were going for Chunnin.

"What would a kunoichi be able to do against a team of three?" the guy asked cockily, glancing at Hinata behind me.

'_I'll protect Hinata from both of them… if not then I hope she will be able to fend for herself for a little while.' _My grip on my kunai tightened with agitation. I didn't understand why people were so cowardly.

"I'm not a kunoichi you bastard," I growled hatefully at him.

Two familiar voices snapped me out of my glare by simply calling my name.

"Suzu!" Tenten called as both she and Kiba caught up.

"S-Suzu… we have to go register for the e-exams," Hinata whispered to me.

I glared at both the strange boy and girl. They wouldn't stay that cocky tomorrow.

"We'll be seeing you around, little golden eyes," they both laughed before they disappeared.

I grunted and turned my head to glare at the ground. _'What the hell is their problem? They're too cocky for their own good…' _

"Who were they?" Tenten asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just some people being stupid," I said rather coldly before turning to leave, "Come on, we have to go register for the exams."

Everyone and everything fell silent before Hinata's hand grabbed my shoulder gently.

"Suzu, what the matter?" she asked quietly.

"They just piss me off," I told her, "They have no right to talk like everyone else is dirt. And that guy…"

I had trailed off. I didn't even want to finish that sentence. _'The way he looked at Hinata really pissed me off… It was like he was judging her.'_ I gritted my teeth together as we walked and no one really said anything. Tenten had said something about meeting up with her team. She left with hardly a word. Hinata and Kiba had planned to meet with Shino at the registration. _'They have a teammate to meet up with… They shouldn't have to wait for me here…' _

I looked back at Hinata and Kiba and forced a smile to my face. I was sure that it wasn't very convincing.

"You guys can go ahead to meet Shino. You don't have to wait here for me."

"You're not waiting," Kiba stated, "We're following. There is a difference between the two."

He was amused, I could tell by the sound of his voice. _'Good old Kiba.'_ I smiled to myself at the thought and turned back around.

"I-it's alright Suzu. We're in no hurry," Hinata said with a gentle smile on her face.

"All right," I said in agreement.

'_Those two genin… their tone sent chills down my spine. I remember that other villages are supposed to join us here… like the Sand village…' _My eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. Other villages wouldn't be as easy going in this as the Leaf Village would have been. _'More danger…'_

"S-Suzu?" Hinata's voice snapped me out of though.

"Yeah?"

"You just went by the registration," she laughed nervously.

I stopped and looked back to see that Hinata was right. I walked right past the door to get in. _'Oops…' _

"Okay, we have to go meet Shino, so we'll see you later Suzu," Kiba said with a wave before both him and Hinata went inside.

After a few minutes, I followed after them._ 'This place… someone's using a genjutsu… The proctors are using chakra to create an illusion… whoever can't see that must already be kicked out.' _The thought amused me slightly as I went up the stairs. There were so many people in the one hallway, trying to get passed into this one room. _'They're not even on the right floor…' _I shook my head and continued on until I got upstairs. I was glad to see that Kiba, Hinata, and Shino weren't down there.

"Shino notices everything," I mused to myself.

It was true; Shino really did notice everything. He was quiet and strange in his own way; him and his… bugs.

I opened the door and walked into the room, looking around to see who was in there. There were a few shinobi that were sitting at a desk, waiting for the genin to arrive. _'I can't wait to get this over with.'_ There were tons of other genin – all mostly older – sitting and waiting for everything to begin. I had to admit that it was too crowded for my liking.

"Well isn't this a surprise," an amused voice asked from the side.

My golden eyes darted to the left only to see that silver haired boy that I hated with a passion. _'He hasn't made an appearance in a long time… I almost thought that he went away.'_

"I thought you were dead," I stated coldly, wishing that he actually had died.

"Don't be so cold Suzu," he laughed slightly.

"Shut up and get away from me," I growled with a hateful glare, "You don't know me and you never will, understand? There's nothing to know, so get lost."

The silver haired boy pushed his glasses up on his face and shook his head slightly.

"It's such a shame about your hair. I believed you looked better with all of it long," he mused slightly, "but I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Hard way is the only way," I growled before walking away from him.

If there was one thing I knew, it was that I did not trust that guy. There was something too fishy about him and his attitude pissed me off. I didn't like him at all.

I sat down against a wall before watching everyone come in. Naruto was being as stupid as ever as his team came in. He shouted something about he was going to become Hokage with his famous _'Believe it' _at the end. Before the shinobi at the desk got to speak, three strangers made their appearance. One guy looked a little like a turtle without arms. The other guy looked a little insane and sadistic. The girl looked like she was too cocky for her own good and all three of them had a strange vibe. _'Sound ninja…'_ They all had a thing about the rookies. And when things started to get a little out of hand, the silver haired boy had been attacked by something invisible. He fell to the ground in pain and this caused my eyes to widen with surprise. What did they do to him?

I never got an answer because the shinobi interrupted and began to explain things about what was to come. I had a feeling that by the time we were to be done, there would have been no mercy. The next day would be when things would really get started… when the real exams began.

* * *

Someone grabbed my arms and I turned to see that it was Tenten. I had been sitting on the Hokage faced, watching the sun set. I didn't really want to be with anyone at the time. Things wouldn't be the same tomorrow.

"Come on Suzu, it's getting dark… Don't you think that you should rest up for tomorrow?" Tenten asked me with worry.

"I guess so," I murmured with a sigh as I got to my feet.

Hinata was there as well, standing a little ways back. I didn't blame her. The top of the faces was really high up from the earth below.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

I hadn't told anyone where I was going to be because everyone else was busy training together. I didn't want company.

"Neji said he saw you sitting up here," Tenten explained with a small smile, "So Hinata and I decided to come find you."

"W-we were worried that something was wrong," Hinata explained.

Both Hinata and Tenten were changing – becoming stronger – since when I first met them. Hinata even began stuttering less.

"I'm fine, just thinking about tomorrow," I explained with a slight laugh, "I think that we're not in over our heads about this… even though some of us really are. I'm more concerned about you guys going on further or not."

"Ouch," Tenten laughed, "You don't think we're strong enough?"

"No, you **are** strong enough. That doesn't stop you from getting hurt though."

"We'll just do our best," Hinata stated happily.

As we walked, I drifted in and out of Tenten and Hinata's discussion. They were talking and playing teasingly. I could hear their laughter from behind me and turned to see what they were laughing at.

"Suzu, remember that time when Kiba got you to try a food pill?" Hinata asked, laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, those things are so nasty," I complained, making a scrunched up face.

Tenten laughed at my face and Hinata tried to resist but it didn't work too well. We all started to laugh at the stupid moment and it lightened the mood.

"I can't believe you actually ate one of those," Tenten laughed at me, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah really," I laughed with a grin, "I guess I'll try anything once.

"Even cannibalism?"

"Yeah. I like eating other people," I said with a smirk.

"Vampire!" Tenten cried before running up ahead.

I laughed and Hinata shook her head with amusement. Tenten never failed to shout that whenever I teased about the tacos… Cannibalism.

"Yeah, I know, I know," I laughed pleasantly.

"O-okay, I have to get home," Hinata said with a laugh and a small wave as she ran up ahead.

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" I called after them before turning around the corner to go home.

After a few moments, Tenten and Hinata split at a road and went home in the difference directions. Tomorrow would be a big day… Tomorrow was the Chunnin exams.

* * *

All the teams that had made it through registration were taken to a classroom with many shinobi in chairs with pens and paper around the room. The proctor was in the front, waiting patients with a look on his face that I didn't understand. Hinata ended up sitting beside Naruto, and I felt a little elated and sad for her at the same time. She really liked Naruto… but I thought he wasn't good enough for her. All he cared about was Sakura.

"All right!" the proctor began with a smirk on his face.

He explained to us that on our desk was a test that we needed to write. The shinobi around the room were there to catch us cheating. One someone in our team got three strikes, they would be kicked out and that team would have to leave. So if we wanted to cheat, then we had to do it secretly.

"At the end, there will be a bonus question. If you can't answer it then your team fails," the proctor with the scar continued to explain.

'_Even better… I don't have to worry about any teammates getting kicked out.' _

"Begin."

I grabbed my pencil and flipped the test over. _'This is mostly mathematics… What the hell?' _I made a confused face at just the sight of the first question and got stumped halfway through. The same happened to the second… and the third. Thankfully I understood the fourth one. Whether or not it was right I didn't know or care. You could get marks for trying, couldn't you?

"Number 125, your team is dismissed," a shinobi called through the classroom.

Other voices started calling out numbers of people and their teams were forced to leave because they had been caught cheating. I was hoping that those two ninja's team from yesterday would have been called out, but they were still present. During the number calling, the numbers started to get a little too close to Naruto and Hinata. That made me worry slightly… though it worried me more when he pushed her test a little towards Naruto. _'She's going to let him cheat? Why Hinata? Why would you do that?! If you get caught you get kicked out!' _I bit my lip in frustration as I watched before Naruto shook his head. I was thankful for once… Naruto wouldn't have been discrete about hiding his cheating. _'Thank you for not being stupid Naruto.'_ I thought with a sigh. Things were disrupted when a boy wearing a black hate that made him look like horns put up his hand.

"Are we allowed to go to the washroom?"

I shook my head with some shame; how could he have to go to the washroom at a time like this?

A shinobi went outside with him to the washroom. My golden eyes followed them as they left the room. There wasn't many teams left as I turned my attention back to my paper. There definitely wasn't a lot of us going to the next round… not as many that came in. After a few minutes, the boy came back with the shinobi and took his seat. Then the proctor decided to spring the last, bonus question. The last number was called before he deiced to speak.

"The last question does not exist," the proctor explained, "The bonus question was to see how many of you were brave enough to stay in the room under that pressure."

'_You have got to be kidding me!' _I laughed inwardly. I put my head on the desk to hide my laughter. That was one of the funniest things I had ever heard. My laughter was disrupter though, when a girl – Anko – broke through the window. She was ecstatic and loud… excited for the second round.

"Alright, I'll be your proctor for the second part of the exams!"

'_Isn't she a little early for that?'_

"I want you all to meet me at the Forest of Death first thing tomorrow," she explained with a smirk, "That's where your skills will be tested."

I looked at Anko with a raised brow. She really was crazy… this was proving it because she was excited as ever over this.

We were allowed to leave, so when we did leave, the first thing I did was stretch because I felt cramped up. When I saw Hinata, I put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Why were you going to let Naruto cheat off you?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, "You could have been caught Hinata."

"H-he didn't have anything written down," she explained nervously, "He could have failed Suzu."

'_She's too nice… I appreciate her for it, but sometimes she's too nice…' _

"I know he could have failed Hinata, but you could have too."

Hinata looked to the side for a second as she seemed to be thinking about something.

"I-if you liked someone… I-if I was the one who didn't have any answers… w-would you have passed up the chance to help?" she asked quietly.

My eyes widened at her words. She was right.

"Of course I wouldn't pass that up," I told her seriously.

"Then there's my point," she said with a slight bob of her head.

'_She's got a point… I wouldn't pass up the chance to help her out if I could… even if it would mean I would fail.'_ As we walked down the hallway, we met up with the teams. Tenten, Neji, Kiba, and Shino were waiting outside.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow," I pondered with a yawn.

"We become enemies," Neji stated, "Fate had made it team against team. Don't expect any mercy if our paths cross."

'_I don't really plan on accepting any mercy.' _

**End of Chapter 13**

Hey again! So how was it? Was it all good for everyone? We're getting back into the action again which I really like. I don't like those chapters where nothing really happens. They're so boring! Lol. Anyway, I had that chapter in waiting and the next one is sitting in waiting as well. I'm still working on chapter 15… so that might take me a little while to get done. xD So there will be more, no worries. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, even if it was late. Please R&R and I'll update whenever I get the chance to.


	14. Enemy

Hey everyone! So it's been a really long time since I last updated, and I'm really sorry for that. I had the start of fifteen started but then I got stuck so I just stopped and didn't want to update because I wanted to be ahead at least a chapter in writing. So I'm really sorry for that because I felt like I was falling behind. _sweat drops_ I'm really happy to all of you that have stuck by my story even through all the boring stuff. It's exciting now though I promise! :3

Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed so far, I really thank you so much for that. This is now officially the longest fanfic I have and it makes me really happy. So WOO!! Lol. Thank again for everything and I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please enjoy. :3 :D

**Enemy**

Everyone gathered outside the Forest of Death, waiting for the second part of the Chunnin exams to begin. I stood behind Hinata rather impatiently. I had been inside the forest before… I knew how dangerous it could be inside. The kinds of creatures within were unfathomable. I didn't want to meet up with any of them.

"You guys be careful in there," I told Kiba, Hinata, and Shino rather warily.

'_The last thing I need is for them to end up getting hurt.' _I pulled my head protector down over my left eye and covered the right with my icy bangs. No one needed to know what I was in a place like this.

"W-we will," Hinata assured me with a smile.

"Hey Suzu," Kiba's voice asked me, "Why do you do that? The head band thing?"

I looked confused for a moment before laughing slightly.

"It helps me concentrate more," I lied with a wide grin.

Akamaru barked, which drew Kiba's attention and he looked up.

"She's going to start," Kiba stated, turning around to face Anko.

When she said something, Naruto burst out with some nonsense and she quickly threw a kunai beside his face; cutting his cheek. I snickered slightly at the sight before I got a cold chill doing down my spine. _'Something doesn't feel right…' _Narrowing my eyes, I looked around for that person… where the feeling was coming from. My golden orbs stopped when they saw someone appear right behind Anko – her kunai in a very long tongue – as they handed her weapon back to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew they said something.

The person left and then Anko explained the rules about the second round of the Chunnin exams. We were to go to a gate and receive a scroll; a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. We had to reach a tower in the forest with both scrolls… meaning that we had to take down another ream for their scroll.

"I'm at such a bad disadvantage," I mumbled, glaring at the forest.

Every team had three people… every team but mine. _'Oh well. It's not like I've never had to take on three people at once before.' _I sighed. We had two days to complete the task. If we didn't make it… we weren't going to pass because there was the possibility of death in the forest… hence the name.

"Good luck guys. Make sure you make it to the tower!" I told Hinata's team before turning to go to my gate.

"You be safe too!" Kiba called with a smirk.

We were excited… most of us were anxious beyond belief. This was a new experience for a lot of us; very few had this chance beforehand. _'We can do this… We can all do this.'_ I disappeared before appearing at my gate; one hand tucked in the top pocket of my pants. I looked at the shinobi before I received my scroll. It was a Heaven scroll.

"This should actually be very interesting," I said with an amused smirk.

Unfortunately for some other teams, I had experience.

After a few minutes, the gates were opened and every team took off into the forest. We were all on the hunt in this big forest.

I ran through the trees rather quickly, being sure to take higher ground. The tree branches were probably a lot softer than the open space along the ground. _'Okay, so I have to find an Earth scroll… how the hell am I supposed to know where to find an Earth scroll instead of a Heaven scroll?!' _I tried to ponder it through my mind before a different thought came to mind.

"I wonder where those two genin from the other day are," I mused, smirking at the thought.

'_It'd be great if they had an Earth scroll instead.'_ I kept my eyes at the ready- the Sharingan appearing because of the darkness in the trees – searching for any enemies. _'I'll be sure to stay away from Neji and Tenten… and I won't go after Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. That just leaves a lot more people open for attack.' _My feet guided my quickly over the branches as I made sure to not stay in one place for a long period of time.

In what only felt like a few minutes, a kunai had been thrown at me from the ground. I quickly jumped to the side to dodge and jumped to the ground with anticipation. It was a team of two girls and a boy.

"I thought I smelt something foul around here," the boy laughed with a smirk.

"The only thing foul around here is you," I mused as I pulled out a kunai.

"I've heard about her," one of the girls said with narrowed eyes, "She's the one out of all the people in the Chunnin exams without a team."

'_Well aren't you just smart.' _

"She looks to simple. We could be out of here in no time," the boy stated cockily as he got to his feet.

He stepped forward and got into a low stance to get ready for a fight.

"You're going to be first?" I asked, tightening my grip on my kunai.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll take you down."

"I'd like to see you try."

The boy ran at me and I watched him intently._ 'It's only a clone…' _I jumped to the side and threw a shuriken quickly, stabbing the clone in the back. It disappeared in that instant. _'Now where's the real one?' _My Sharingan eye quickly glanced around before I saw him running through the trees; in a circle around the area. I took off and headed towards him to cut him off. My kunai was still held in my palm, reading to be used. When I was close enough to him, he ran up a tree trunk to get away.

"Not a smart idea," I mused as I started to run after him.

I did a hand sign as I concentrated my chakra.

"Sky Style; Hawk's Eye jutsu!" I called as I summoned Virid.

The large hawk had become greater in size over the time of my training. More size meant more strength; Virid was a good threat to everyone around him.

"Grab him by his shoulders!" I ordered as the large hawk went in for a sweep.

Virid's talons grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him off the tree. Once I was high enough, I crouched down and pushed off the tree trunk with my hands. My feet kicked him in the stomach and the force knocked him out of Virid's hold. I watched as he flew backwards into a tree. His back collided with the trunk and he slumped down onto a thick branch.

"Good job Virid," I said with a grin before ending the summon.

When Virid disappeared, my eye caught sight of something falling out of the boy's pocket. _'Is that a scroll?' _I wondered as I went to grab it before it fell.

"I'll take that," I said as I grabbed the scroll and ran on ahead.

After a few moment of running, I paused to look at the scroll. I had taken from my opponent. _'Damn… it's a Heaven scroll.' _I put the extra scroll into the pocket at the side of my pants.

"Well at least I can use it later if someone takes mine," I murmured as I continued to run on ahead.

I didn't want to waste time. Being attacked like that made me realize that I would be a target to some teams who wanted an advantage. _'Lazy people piss me off…'_ Getting back into the trees, I put chakra to my feet for more balance.

"I hope that there's more competition than that," I said thoughtfully as my right eye glanced around for any danger.

My ears were open as well… keeping tabs on any sound that was to be made by anyone other than myself. _'I won't be made a fool of by being followed.' _

The time running drew on and I stopped for a moment when I heard some sounds. I stopped at a tree, back to the bark and a kunai at the ready just in case. _'What is that sound?' _It was like breathing somewhere near by… as if something large were resting. As I silently peered around the large tree trunk, there sat an extremely large snake. _'Holy crap that thing is huge! And here I thought that Virid was getting too big… llama's starting to take up my bed a little though…' _The snake seemed to be coiled up – resting – as it hid in the forest.

"Thank you for being asleep," I whispered before taking off again.

I had no desire to become giant snake food at the moment. I wasn't quite ready to be killed, especially not by an animal.

* * *

Hinata quietly ran along being Kiba and Shino. Kiba had Akamaru in his coat as they went. She had her Byakugan activated and was searching for any enemies. They had come close to an enemy already and that worried the small Hyuga. She had trained as hard as she could, but she was wary of fighting a real enemy in real combat.

"We're going to do this, right guys?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yes," Hinata agreed nervously.

"This isn't the time to be nervous Hinata," Shino said calmly, "Save it for when this is over."

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized to her comrades, "I'll do my best."

* * *

The sound of footsteps made me cautious because I couldn't tell which way my enemy was coming from… or if they were really my enemy. _'If it was Kiba then I'd probably just keep running. I don't want to have to be the one to either knock them out of this competition or knock myself out…' _I wasn't going to deny it. If I fought against Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, or Neji and Tenten then I would lose. No question about it. I wasn't about to make a fool out of myself either. I'd be stupid for trying.

"There you are," a familiar voice said quietly from close by.

'_They're no friend of mine.' _I hadn't recognized who it was, but I knew I didn't know them personally.

Jumping down to the forest floor, I jumped into a bush and waited rather patiently. If my enemy wanted me, then they would come get me. _'They're coming closer.' _Four feet made an appearance in front of me and it made me wonder on where the other pair was. _'It's a trap, but who cares.' _

"The golden eyed one is here," a girl stated, her feet shifting slightly in front of me.

She was searching, and I knew she was.

"She's close," a guy agreed, turning slightly to the left.

'_It's those two from the other day! Maybe they have an Earth scroll!' _The thought was enlightening; kill two birds with one stone. I did my hand signs and thought the name of my attack.

'_Earth Style; Llama Pursuit jutsu!' _

Llama made its appearance and charged out of the bush, knocking the guy over. The girl had moved to the side to get out of the way. I jumped out and kicked the girl in the back to knock her out of my way. She stumbled forward and I landed on all fours, getting ready to go from there. My llama turned to look at me before I ended the summon.

"I'm close all right," I laughed with dark amusement.

"Stupid girl," the girl growled at me.

"Wow, if I'm stupid then that must make you a moron," I stated with a smirk on my face.

I wasn't about to be nice to people who had threatened me.

"Go ahead Keira," the boy told the girl with amusement, "Have some fun and take that scroll from her."

'_Them, take my scroll? I don't think so.' _I stood up properly and watched the strange girl intently. I wanted her to make the first move.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" she taunted me with a smirk.

She had some shuriken at the ready, just as I had my kunai.

"I don't get scared by people like you. You're all the same," I stated with a shrug.

Keira growled something before running at me. _'Yay, she's got anger issues.' _I threw my kunai at her and she disappeared.

"I hope you weren't expecting that to hit me," she mocked coldly.

Her voice caused me to look up, only to see her foot coming down at me. Grabbing her ankle, I swung her to the side and watched as she skidded across the ground.

"I hope you weren't expecting that to work," I mused, mocking her as she got to her feet.

I had to admit, I enjoyed taunting my enemy and making them mad. It made them lose their concentration all the more.

"You're pretty cocky for being on a team of your own," Keira decided to mock back, "Maybe once I'm through with you, I'll find those friends of yours that you were protecting the other day."

'_That's a little low…' _

"Go ahead and try. You'll have to get by first," I mused, getting ready to follow Keira's movements.

Keira ran at me with a kunai in her hand and I chose to ignore it as I blocked a kick to my stomach with bare hands. She pushed away and threw the kunai at my shoulder. I felt the blade cut the side of my arm as it quickly went by. _'Damn… she's got bad aim, but they're quick…' _Keira stood with a smirk, waiting to continue. _'She's more melee which is unfortunate because that's what I am… I'd sooner use my fists than a jutsu…'_ I ran at her and catching enough momentum, I dropped down, sliding to trip her. She jumped over my leg to dodge the attack quickly. I rolled backwards to get on my hands and pushed my legs upward to kick her in the stomach. A smirk formed on my face when my feet collided with the soft part of her body.

Keira was thrown up with the force and on her way down I swung my heel back to kick her in the ribs.

"So much for this being easy," I heard the boy murmur as I fell backwards to land on my feet.

A few feet away, Keira landed on her back and let out a cry of pain. _'I must have broken a few ribs with that one…' _

"I guess you would have to be strong to be on your own team. You have no one for back up then," the boy mused as he stopped leaning against a tree trunk and came forward slightly.

"E-Echi," Keira tried to call, reaching up a hand.

'_She's done already? Wow… that's kind of sad. By her attitude I would have thought that she would be stronger than that.' _I thought as my Sharingan eye watching from behind my bangs.

"We'll get her scroll Keira, don't worry," the boy assured her.

"Go ahead and try," I mocked with a smirk.

"I don't think you understand, little girl," Echi mused, "The thing about fighting with me, is that you have to fight yourself as well."

My eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers. After a few moments, someone else made their appearance. Their look shocked me at first and it caused me to furrow my brows as well.

"Just because they look like me doesn't mean that they can fight like me," I told Echi with some amusement.

I crouched down and got ready to attack, the imposter did the same. _'What the hell is this? Is this their third team mate?' _Echi reached back into his pockets and pulled out six shuriken.

"So I see that you've figured it all out," Echi mused, "She is indeed our third teammate."

'_A Genjutsu user… They stay out of the first fight to analyze the opponent's fighting style… then once the first person is defeated the third person joins in.' _It was a good plan, so long as you believed in self-sacrifice.

"Well I hope she got enough information because I didn't show everything."

I ran at the copycat and she ran at me. When I got close enough, I jumped into the air, using my right leg to drive me upward and my left to kick her. Her hands raised and she blocked the kick with her palms. With the amount of momentum put into my kick, she pushed upwards to flip me backwards.

"How'd that for copying?" she asked me with my tone of voice.

"Pretty bad," I stated as I was upside down in the air, "I wouldn't leave myself open like that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, looking around.

While her attention was diverted, I threw two shuriken at her before disappearing. The illusionist jumped to the side to dodge and I appeared behind her, kicking her forward. _'She may be able to copy everything I do, but I know that she can't copy my jutsu or my summons.' _

I started to do my hand signs only to have Echi throw senbon at me. _'Damn… that's ridiculous. He stands on the sidelines and keeps the opponent from using jutsu… That might be a challenge…'_ I moved to the side to dodge and the illusionist came at me quickly.

"You're quick at recovering," stated Echi, "but we shall test how quick."

I pulled out a kunai and slashed at the girl. She ducked down and I jumped up before bringing my heel down onto her back. When she hit the ground, I threw the kunai at Echi and started my hand signs.

"Earth Style; Llama Pursuit jutsu!"

'_Okay, never mind… that was too easy.' _I made a dull expression at the thought and shook my head slightly. Llama made its appearance and stood beside me with a snort. Both llama and I had grown in height, but my llama was taller than me; its chin started at the top of my head.

"Am I quick enough for you two yet?" I asked coldly with a smirk on my face.

The girl rolled to her side before pushing to get to her feet. She was panting and I watched as the ice blue hair turned black and the front became shorter and the back longer. Her headband changed from Leaf to Sound. Her clothes went from me black baggy t-shirt to a rather light grey tank top and white pants. The black and red add on sleeve disappeared completely, revealing a black tattoo of a snake.

"Too quick," the girl panted, wiping blood from her lip, "Can we end this now Echi? I'm tired of fighting her way."

"Be my guest," Echi mused.

I watched as her hands filled with chakra and she smirked devilishly.

"I hope you've enjoyed winning so far, because now you're going to lose," the girl mused rather joyfully.

'_Yeah… I don't like the way her chakra is flowing through her hands right now.' _It made me suspicious on what she could do.

"Go after her from the left," I whispered to llama before going to the right.

We were both on either side of her as I crouched down and pulled out two shuriken.

"You're shaking," I mused, watching as her legs and arms shook slightly, "Are you scared? Or are you too tired to keep going?"

"You wish I was too tired to keep going," she hissed at me, her hands balling up into fists.

'_She must not be confident in what she can do… Why else would she be shaking if she's not scared?' _Cracking my fingers, I got ready to attack. She attacked first and then both llama and I took after her. The girl took a punch at me and my hand came up to block her fist before she grabbed my arm. I was rather confused as she pulled me around so my back was to her. Her palm collided with the middle of my back before she pushed me towards my llama. I jumped as my llama ducked and landed on my back on the ground. Numbness started to go through my left arm and I writhed slightly on the ground. _'What the hell did she do to me?' _

Llama nudged me before licking me.

"Hi llama," I groaned, about to roll onto my right side.

It snorted before looking up and being knocked to the side. _'She kicked… my llama.' _I immediately pushed myself to get up. Instead of seeing the girl standing there, it was Echi with a smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking?!" the girl hissed at him.

"It's only a summon," he stated simply.

As I made it to my feet, I panted as I glared at Echi hatefully. _'That bastard… No body touched llama and gets away with it.' _

"To you, bastard, llama may just be a summon," I told him, gripping the shuriken that was in between my right fingers and ending the summon, "Llama is worth everything. **He **is my teammate!"

I threw my shuriken at Echi and did more hand signs.

"Fire Style; Fireball jutsu!"

I put my chakra into my hands and blew. The flame stretched across the small area and Echi backed away as he dodged the shuriken.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to help?" I heard Echi growl at the one girl.

"Not on this one. You're on your won now," she stated before crossing her arms and legs and sitting down beside her fallen teammate.

I could feel the jutsu draining my chakra rather quickly and was forced to stop so I could make it through the rest of the exam. Panting, I smirked at Echi with rather dark amusement.

"Looks to me like your plans kind of fell apart."

**End of Chapter 14**

So, how was it? Was it accurate enough? I hope it was because I've never really been a real fan of Naruto, which I think I've said before. Anyway, lol, I'm having fun now again which is always a bonus and there's like… 3-4 chapters left? I don't know. xD Lol. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes and my foot's asleep right now so I can't really pay attention. Same goes for the really loud scary movie that my dad's watching. xD Lol. So thanks again, I appreciate it and I hope you all liked that chapter. :3

Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :3 :D Kai's honor! Lol.


	15. Calm Before the Storm

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last updated this and for that I'm really sorry. I've been kind of busy but I had a break and started writing this and getting it done just for all of you~ :3 Lol. Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed so far. You all make me really happy and I completely appreciate it. :D :3

Another apology… sorry for the shortness. I hope you like it nonetheless though!

Enjoy. :3

**Calm Before the Storm**

I looked at Echi with a cocked brow; questioning him on what he was going to do now. He no longer had his comrades to help him. He was truly alone.

"What are you going to do now?" I questioned, still smirking.

"I know you're taunting me, and it's not going to work," he stated almost hatefully.

I knew he was mad about the odds, but he would just have to deal. Sometimes… you just had to fight alone.

"Oh really… then how come you're so angry?" I asked, still taunting.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" he growled, throwing a kunai at me with speed.

'_Too bad speed has poor aim.' _I jumped to the side with my smirk still in place. This was just too fun.

A fist collided with my stomach and I was thrown backward, toward a tree. _'So is that how you want to play?' _Flipping backwards, I used my hands to land on my feet.

"You know, you piss me off," Echi stated hatefully at me, pulling out some shuriken from his pocket.

"Yeah," I laughed, not rising from all fours, "Well you're stupid and are going down."

I ran low toward him, charging while doing hand signs. Echi seemed to smirk as I got closer to him after every second.

"So long, little girl," he said as he threw a shuriken with a scroll attached to it.

'_Oh shit!' _My hand had just reached his pocket when the shuriken exploded.

* * *

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino had been running constantly. They hadn't met up with anyone yet, which surprised Hinata. She had been expecting at least an ambush or something. As they ran, Kiba almost fell as something exploded from a rather short distance away.

"What the hell was that?" he growled, catching himself.

"An explosion," Shino stated, "To the south exit."

Hinata looked around rather nervously. She could tell that something was coming.

* * *

I coughed as I used a tree trunk for balance. _'The idiot tried to blow me up!' _I thought, almost appalled. In the process though, he had knocked himself out with the force of the explosion. His head collided with the nearest tree.

The blast just knocked me back and I slid across the ground forcefully. I had really bad dirt-burn on my neck from small rocks. The girl – his comrade – threw their scroll to me.

"There. Take it and go," she told me, her tone quiet.

I looked down at it with confusion before taking my right hand off the tree trunk to pick it up. My left arm was still numb. _'Weird… I kind of feel bad for her…' _

As I picked up the scroll on the ground, I realized that it was exactly what I hoped. It was actually an Earth scroll.

"I guess my luck isn't that bad after all," I murmured to myself before pushing the scroll into my pocket.

'_Wouldn't be hard to guess who has my scrolls.' _I mused in my head before pushing myself to run again. I was back in the trees in no time, trying to run quickly but failing. That battle had taken a lot out of me.

"Not everything though," I assured myself.

I knew it would take more than that to take me down now.

An hour or so of running had passed and I could hear a familiar voice talking quietly somewhere near by.

"What do you think that explosion was?" they asked.

"A crazy person," another voice stated.

"W-we aren't that crazy."

The last voice I definitely knew off by heart. _'It's Hinata!' _I thought with excitement.

Footsteps on wood now and I could hear them coming closer. It didn't surprise me that Akamaru would give some kind of warning in knowing that someone was close by.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked the small dog.

"Hey guys," I laughed slightly, joining them before Akamaru could reply.

"Suzu, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked me with confusion.

"Trying to find the tower," I told him plainly.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked me, her tone worried.

"Almost got my butt kicked by those three from the other day," I shrugged, "I won so that's all that matters."

"Wait!" Kiba said quietly with surprise, "You have your scrolls already?!"

"Yeah, two extra," I laughed slightly.

'_I don't want to brag… I don't like it.' _I made a face at the thought.

"Anyway, I must go," I admitted, "Good luck, and you better show up at the tower."

"You can count on it," Kiba promised.

Then we separated and I kept running north. The tower had to be in there somewhere.

And eventually it was. Night had fallen before I could make it there though. Sometime in the middle of the night I had reached my destination. I wasn't the only one waiting. Three Sand ninjas were already there; two boys and a girl. The girl looked like she would be a fun match. Fists and kunai against a fan… that **did **seem interesting…

The red headed Sand ninja just plainly gave me the creeps. His cold stare could stop a raging bull dead in place. _'Scary… I though only Sasuke could glare at someone like that.' _I wasn't creeped out by Sasuke though. I may not have known his story except that he was alone… just like I was. That was all I saw to it though.

Then even later in the night after I had fallen dead asleep, Hinata's team made it in. I wouldn't have noticed if my ears hadn't caught the sound of whimpering. When I opened my Sharingan eyes, I could see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino staying close to me.

"Why won't you sleep Akamaru?" Kiba whispered; his back to me.

Hinata and Shino seemed to be asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked groggily as I rolled onto my back.

"He just keeps whimpering," Kiba murmured, as if not realizing who was actually asking him.

'_That's weird. Why would Akamaru be scared?' _My brows furrowed at the thought.

Getting to my feet slowly, I made my way to sit beside Kiba. His head jerked up with surprise at the movement.

"Why?" I asked with a yawn.

"I think it was that Sand ninja; the red haired one. I think something about him scared Akamaru," Kiba explained before yawning slightly as well.

"I can take him," I told him quietly, "You get some sleep and I'll keep an eye on him."

'_Literally.' _I laughed in my head.

"No, it's alright," he murmured tiredly.

"I've slept for a few hours," I told him, my tone assuring, "It's your turn."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, tiredness changing his mind.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't," I stated simply.

After a few moments, Akamaru was placed in my lap and I rubbed his ears gently. _'Poor Akamaru… I guess being a dog is harder then it looks, huh?' _I watched the small dog with a sympathetic expression. Then my eye widened slightly when something rested on my shoulder. As I looked over, I saw that it was Kiba's head. He had already fallen asleep.

"Hey," I shrugged my shoulder; trying to wake him up.

He didn't move.

"Kiba," I shrugged again.

He didn't move.

"Hey," I hissed, pushing him off me.

He fell over, still asleep. _'Wow… I didn't think that anyone could sleep so soundly.' _I smiled slightly at the thought.

From what I knew and saw, Kiba was a good guy. No, he wasn't my favorite person in the world, but he took care of Hinata. He didn't just care about himself. He was a good friend; the first guy one I ever had.

"Have a good sleep," I murmured before looking down at Akamaru curled up in my lap.

'_He's not shaking too much now.' _My hand patted his soft fur gently as I sat awake in the dark. Everyone was asleep… and the red haired Sand ninja was missing. _'I guess he doesn't sleep much.' _I thought with a shrug. Even I had to admit that the guy gave off a creepy feeling. I shook my head at the thought.

"I guess we'll find out what it all means," I murmured, closing my eyes.

It didn't take long before I was back to sleep as well.

Then morning came, more like afternoon in my case. When I opened my eye to the light, things were really quiet besides a few murmurs here and there. There still weren't many of us here yet. Though Neji, Tenten, and the green spandex wearing freak had arrived not too long ago.

Every team strayed to themselves only. Here we were all against each other… We were enemies. Of course Neji would keep Tenten away from everyone else. Even Hinata kept to herself with Kiba and Shino. _'Nothing you can do about it.' _I thought with a sigh.

"Oh well."

Night hit again and still not many teams had showed up. It made me wonder what they were doing. Were they waiting? Or were they simply not coming? Five teams… was that average or too little? I had no idea.

Then there were many noises outside; metal clashing, screams, thuds… I guess that meant that they were all waiting.

Ino's team made their appearance, almost too proud. Shortly after were Sound ninja. And lastly were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. _'__**That's**__ a lot more people.' _I thought with a nod. Those odds seemed a lot better in my eyes.

Then it began. Everyone's sensei came to stand with their teams and the man known as Hayate explained what was to happen. A machine was going to randomly choose a genin and put them against another genin. There were too many of us for the very first time.

The screen flashed through two sets of names and then it was decided. Sasuke would go first. _'I guess we'll see what this Uchiha can do.' _Everyone went to the walkways above the arena to watch and get out of the way. I stood away from Kakashi Sensei and sat near a corner.

The fight began rather quickly. Sasuke was rather upset looking; like something was on his mind. I watched through my bangs as Sasuke came out the victor. That wasn't a surprise. So many people said that Sasuke was such a promise. Everyone wanted to see what he was able to do. _'The __**last**__ remaining Uchiha…' _I thought rather sarcastically. Only Hinata, Kakashi Sensei, Tenten and I knew that that was not the case.

The screen flashed again for a few moments; going through the names quickly. I sighed when it stopped. _'Looks like it's my turn…'_ Getting to my feet, I made my way past Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke as he made his return.

"Good luck," Hinata said to me with a smile.

"This should be a piece of cake," I told her with a slight smirk.

I was ready for just about anything now. After being blown up and hunted and rigorously trained… I was ready.

As I got down the stairs, my eye met with the Sound ninja across the arena from me.

"Are you ready to give up to me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized with sarcasm in my voice, "I don't lose against losers; at least not losers that are stupid boys anyway."

The Sound genin clenched his fist.

"I'll show you who's stupid!" he growled at me, making an advance.

He was running straight for me with a kunai in his hand.

"I'm sure you will," I laughed; waiting.

When he was close enough, I jumped with my hands on his shoulders. I spun myself around to face his back and grabbed his two arms. Pulling them back, I twisted them the wrong way.

"Just tell me when to stop," I mocked, twisting them more.

He let out a cry of pain before spinning to the side.

My balance was thrown off and I let go of his wrists. I was surprised when a fist collided with my stomach and I was thrown backward off my feet. _'Crap… that actually hurt…' _I stretched my arms up and flipped in the air to land back on my feet. I coughed slightly before reaching into my pocket for a kunai.

"I don't think so!" the guy growled at me.

A loud screeching filled my ears and I winced. _'What the hell is that?' _My eye wandered quickly, looking for the sound. It was making me dizzy and I instinctively covered my ears.

"Damn it," I hissed at the pain; my sight blurring slightly.

"It's a nice sound, isn't it?" he asked me, walking closer, "Nice enough to make you so dizzy that you want to pass out."

"Well," I grumbled, unsteadily pushing myself up from my crouched position, "If you won't let me use mine, then I'll just have to use yours."

I ran towards him and our lands locked; pushing against one another.

"What are you doing?" he asked me with what sounded like frustration.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I growled, my thumb reaching for the edge of his kunai.

I slit the skin and felt the blood coming from the small wound. With furrowed brows, I lifted my foot and kicked him in the stomach to force him away. Doing my hand signs, I smirked slightly as the ringing in my ears continued. _'I can't stay close to him.' _

"Sky Style; Hawk's Eye jutsu!"

Virid too to the air above before swooping down and grabbing my shoulders with his talons. The large hawk pulled away from the Sound ninja and the screeching in my ears stopped. Sweat was going down my face as my vision cleared slightly.

"Bring me right over him Virid," I told him, trying to focus.

A few minutes passed before I was dropped. When I was close enough, my foot collided with the Sound genin's back; knocking him forward. I grabbed his leg, lifting his foot above my head.

"What are you doing you stupid-"

Talons took hold of his foot and took him above my head. _'Wait for it…' _The genin was dropped and I crouched to a handstand and kicked backwards with my heel. My heel hit to back of his head and he landed on his back. He wasn't moving as I ended my summon with Virid.

My vision blurred a little more and suddenly I fell over. _'What's going on? Why… why can't I get up?' _Then the sounds around me started to disappear. There was nothing but darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I wasn't at the Chunnin exams anymore. The room was rather white and bright. _'Damn it… why the hell am I back here?' _Slowly, I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It was empty.

"All right then," I murmured, getting out of the hospital bed and going to the window sill.

I crawled out slowly before dropping to the ground. _'Like I'm going to stay in there.' _I pulled my head protector to be back on the stop of my head and fixed my bangs so I could see properly.

It was sunny outside, so I didn't have to worry about my eyes being seen. _'I wonder how long it's been…'_ I sat down against the wall with crossed legs. Then a noise caught my attention. Voiced. My head looked to the side as a few people were carrying someone in on a cot. _'Oh no…' _My eyes widened with horror and realization.

"Hinata!" I called, immediately getting to my feet.

I ran to the cot's side and went along as they carried her into the hospital.

"Hinata! Hinata, please!" I begged, "Please Hinata, open your eyes!"

"I'm sorry but you can't come in here," the nurse told me with an apologetic tone, "You have to wait here."

"Please Hinata!" I continued, ignoring the nurse.

"Hey! She's my patient!" another nurse cried from down the hallway.

Without any understanding, I couldn't' help the tears that formed in my eyes as I was being pulled back toward my room… away from Hinata. The tears wouldn't stop as only one thought was running through my head;

'_Would I ever see my best friend again?' _

**End of Chapter 15**

So… how was it? Did everyone love that total dramatic cliffhanger? I did. Lol. I got this idea at like… chapter 7 and couldn't wait for it to happen. It proves that Suzu cares about Hinata and her friends. Woo! Lol. Thanks again for reading, I appreciate it a lot. :D Again I apologize for the shortness and if there are any spelling errors then… my bad. :F

Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get a good chance to. :D :3


	16. How it Ends

Hey everyone! I know that it's been forever since I last updated this story. Hold crap halfdemon-kai, what's wrong with you? –slaps self— As you can probably all tell by the name of the chapter, this is the last chapter. I thought that it would be a good place to end the story. Otherwise it would just keep going on and on forever. Then you would all just get bored.

Thank you so much to all of those who have read and reviewed and have stayed with me through all this time. I'm really sorry for taking so long. I got distracted by a many other things.

Please enjoy the last chapter of _**Becoming a Ninja.**_

**How it Ends**

I stared blankly at the walls of the hospital room. They wouldn't let me out of the room without a doctor's permission, which no doctor was willing to give me. I had tried to break out twice to see Hinata, both times having been caught. Now there was someone guards every exit, even the ends of the air ducts.

With a sigh, I hung my head to look at the floor. My arm one arm was broken from the fight in the forest of death.

"_What were you thinking fighting with an arm like this? You could have put it in even worse condition than it already was," the nurse scolded me as she wound it in a cast._

"_How was I supposed to know it was broken?" I asked her with some agitation. _

"_Every Genin should know when they've broken a bone by the burning sensation."_

"_Yeah," I muttered, "Whatever you say."_

I rolled my eyes at the memory. I was going for the Chunnin exams. I didn't have the time to be worried about a broken arm. _'At this rate… I won't be in good enough condition to even compete for the next part of the exams…' _I shook my head at the thought. All that hard work was gone for nothing now.

"Damn it," I muttered.

A knock on the door grabbed my attention. Who would be knocking on _my_ door?

"…Suzu? Are you in there?" Kiba's voice asked from the other side of the door, "I guess you would have to be, with all this security…"

"…Yeah, I'm in here," I replied, looking to the wall.

What was I supposed to say to him? How was I supposed to act? Did he… know about Hinata?

The door opened slowly, and when he shut it, he grinned at me.

"What on earth did you do to end up being under arrest?" Kiba asked me, a laugh in his voice.

My hands clenched at his laughter. How could he be laughing?

"I tried to get out to see Hinata."

"…How is she doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. The idiots won't let me anywhere near her," I muttered, glaring at the wall.

He seemed to sigh then.

"They wouldn't let me in to see her either. I was hoping you would have had better luck than I did," he said quietly.

It had been a few days since the Chunnin exams had ended. They wouldn't let me out just incase there were other things that I had declined to get checked out before fighting. It would have helped though, if they would given us any kind of information about Hinata.

"I… I don't know what to do," I whispered, dropping my gaze to the floor, "I can't just sit here anymore without losing my sanity."

'_She's my best friend… and I can't do anything to help her right now. How useless am I?' _

"I know how you feel," Kiba murmured, "I've always been there; keeping her safe. I tried to warn her against Neji… but that bastard did more than a number on her."

My fist tightened at the name. _'So Neji did this… Her own cousin…' _

My golden eyes hardened as I thought.

"You okay?" Kiba questioned with concern, "Does your arm hurt at all?"

"No, it doesn't hurt," I stated, trying to fiddle the fingers, "I wish it hurt more, then I could take my mind off of Hinata…"

"What are you thinking about doing?"

"Killing Neji for starters," I growled, getting to my feet.

"You sure that's a good idea to do alone?" he asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, but I know it's the **right** thing to do right now," I stated, smirking darkly, "Care to join me?"

"Even better, I'll help you."

Kiba let out a loud whistle and pulled me to the window. There was Akamaru, being picked up by the guard outside the window.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing?" the guard said like he was talking to a child.

When Kiba chuckled to himself, it made me wonder what was going to happen. Then, Akamaru started to pee on the guard.

"Aw no way!" the guard cried, "How gross…"

He put Akamaru on the ground before walking away from his post.

"Alright," Kiba mused, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Neji was walking through town when we found him. I had summoned Virid to look around the village faster. Neji could have been anywhere. Kiba had been looking by ground with Akamaru, using their keen noses to find the scent. He had found him before I had.

Ending the summon I landed on the ground in front of the Hyuga. He was as stoic as ever, his eyes narrowing only a little at our appearance.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the Hyuga questioned, looking at both me and Kiba.

"We wanted to tell you what we think about what you did to Hinata," Kiba stated, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Tell me? Or fight me? If you fight, then you are destined to fail," Neji stated with, eyes unmoving on me.

My teeth gritted together at his cockiness.

"You will be of no use with that broken arm," he continued, "And you, Kiba, are still not fully well yourself."

"I've got enough in me to teach you a thing or two," Kiba growled, cracking his claws.

"…In the middle of town?" Neji challenged.

I stared back at Neji hatefully.

"She's your cousin - your own flesh and blood - and you would do that to her?" I growled, shaking from anger, "If I had any cousins, or family for that matter, I would never try to kill them."

"This is a matter that does not concern you, Suzu," the Hyuga told me sternly, "You would not understand."

"Hinata is the closest thing to family that I have. She **is** my concern," I hissed, "If you don't value her, then you're the worst kind of person to exist."

"Fate is against the heiress of the Hyuga," the black haired boy muttered, "You will not be able to change that fate, nor will you be able to change your own."

Neji crouched down, raising his palms to fight. Both Kiba and I got ready to do the same. The people around us started murmuring about what was going to happen. They sounded distraught by the commotion.

"Family comes before your pride!" Kiba growled, taking off toward Neji.

I followed suit, not about to let the opportunity get away. _'He'll regret ever doing that to Hinata!' _

Before we could reach the Hyuga, three clouds of smoke appeared. Kiba and I stopped in our tracks, both of us being grabbed by our sensei.

"Now, what are you three children doing picking fights our in the middle of the street?" Kakashi Sensei asked, holding tightly to the back of my shirt.

I hung my head at the tone in his voice. He didn't sound impressed.

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba sighed at being stopped.

"I thought that you knew better Kiba," Kurenai Sensei said quietly, disappointed.

"Sorry sensei…"

"And you Neji," Guy Sensei started, "It's not like you to pick fights at all."

"I'm not the one who chose to fight," the Hyuga stated calmly.

'_That bastard… He's the one that raised his fists first.' _

"Come on Suzu, we need to have a talk."

"Yes Kakashi Sensei," I murmured, "Bye Kiba."

Casting a frozen glare at Neji, I followed Kakashi Sensei through the market.

Things were silent for a while as he led the way to the forest. _'He's really going to let me have it, isn't he?' _I asked myself, looking at his back cautiously.

"Suzu… what's gotten into you?" he asked me, finally turning around.

"He deserved what as coming to him," I stated, looking up at him intently.

He seemed to sigh, shaking his head.

"You have a broken arm-"

"I _know_ it's broken sensei!" I cut him off with agitation, "What he did to Hinata… it's unforgivable! He needs to be knocked down a notch!"

Shaking his head, Kakashi Sensei thought for a moment; waited for me to calm down.

"Hinata's the only family I've had in years. If she dies… if she dies then I'll have nothing worth living for."

"She's not going to die," he told me calmly, "She woke up shortly after Kiba broke you out of your room."

My eyes widened with his words. Hinata was… okay?

My legs suddenly felt flimsy and I fell to my knees. I felt so relieved to hear that she would be alright… that she was going to live.

"Now, don't you think you should have waited before running off?" Kakashi Sensei asked me, a smile in his tone.

"No, actually, I don't," I admitted, smiling a little myself.

I would have went after Neji whether Hinata had died or lived. She didn't deserve what had happened.

* * *

Hinata stirred, the sheets shuffling with her movement. She could hear voices, which caused her to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see all her friends waiting in the room; all of them grinning when they looked at her.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba grinned at her, "We're glad that you decided to come back."

"…Come back?" the Hyuga heiress asked with confusion.

Tenten smiled pleasantly at her friend's wellness, "We thought you were a goner."

"Don't scare her Tenten," Suzu chuckled, grinning as much as Kiba.

"Oh come on! You were the one that was freaking out the most," the brunette teased the ice haired girl.

"Says you," Suzu argued, shaking her head.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard of you crying," Kiba joined in the teasing.

There was a loud thudding sound before Kiba was complaining about how his head hurt.

Hinata started to laugh at her friends. Even after what had just happened, she was glad that they had all worried about her. It was a good feeling to have, knowing that there were people there that cared about you.

"T-thank you!" she laughed, small tears falling down her cheeks, "Thank you everyone."

"Way to go Kiba, you made her cry," Suzu scolded him.

"What? Why's this my fault?"

"Yeah Kiba, way to go."

* * *

I smiled at Kiba and Hinata as I put my bag over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Kiba asked me with a raised brow, "It's a long way to get there."

"I'll make it there. Besides, you guys need to help Shino train for the Chunnin exams," I assured them, grinning.

That was where Tenten was, helping Neji train for his exam.

"Please S-Suzu… be safe," Hinata asked me, worried.

"Of course," I chided, "I'll be back in a few months. Don't you guys worry about a thing. It's just a mission anyway. It can't be that hard."

I had taken a mission given to me specifically by Kakashi Sensei. He had told me that I was something that I would be good at doing… something that I might even enjoy doing. I didn't know how right he was. I wouldn't until I made it to the next destination. I was to gather information about some missing Nin from different villages. How fun could that be? Or hard for that matter?

Kiba shook his head with a smirk.

"When you get back, you owe me a match," he told me, sticking out his hand.

"When I get back is the day of that big girls vs. the guys capture the flag game. I'm sure I'll be able to own you by then," I stated, smirking as well as I shook hands with Kiba.

"It's a deal then?"

"Definitely."

Hinata smiled at me before I gave her a hug goodbye.

"You guys keep busy, and say bye to Tenten for me. See you in a few months!"

I left the village and started on the way to my new mission. The first stop was the Land of Waves to learn about a missing Nin called Kisame. After that there was Deidara and a Sasori… I didn't know what it meant for them to be missing Nin, but I knew that I was allowed to use any possible force to get my information.

'_Who knows… maybe Kakashi Sensei's right. Maybe I really will have fun doing this mission.' _

**End of Fanfic**

Hello again! So, I hope that that wasn't a bad way to end it. It ties into _**Fate's Calling**_ by _**Undone-and-Unlocked**_ which is also being finished by me. So this is kind of like a hint, the ending. So we'll see just how many people get it. :D

Thank you again for all your reading and all your reviews. I love all you guys for it! –hugs all of you –

Thank you,

_halfdemon-kai_


End file.
